Heartbeat
by Elaina7774
Summary: Bella is a witch and transfers to Hogwarts for her sixth year. There she becomes dazzled by the mysterious Cullen family. Can love survive blood lust, dark magic, and the secrets hidden deep inside the Forbidden Forest?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for clicking into my story: I hope you enjoy it. I was really shocked to find that this hasn't been done alot (I couldn't find a story in which Bella went to Hogwarts and met the Cullens, etc). I promise that this will not be cheesy - I really hate cheesy stories. I can also promise that there will be plenty of magic, drama, tears, smiles, and Edward. There are also a few things I want to straighten out before the story even starts:

1. This will not follow the Harry Potter storyline. The past is pretty much the same through book four, but I'm changing the story starting book five. Bella is in her sixth year and is therefore one year above Harry Potter. Now the change won't be drastic but the climax won't be the same, there will be a ball, Voldemort does other stuff, etc.

2. This is first and formost a Twilight fanfiction, not a Harry Potter one. Harry Potter is not a main character. I find that when he is mentioned the story turns cheesy really fast. I don't want that for this story.

3. I usually don't like cross overs but I think I can make this one work...enchanting in its own right. So please give it a chance. You are welcomed to be a very harsh critic if you want...but no flames. They are not nice.

Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

"We will be landing in London Heathrow Airport in fifteen minutes. Please observe that the fasten seatbelt sign has been turned on. Place all seats and trays in the upright position for our descent."

I stared out the tiny airplane window as the plane cut through the clouds. Sighing, I straightened my seat into 'the most uncomfortable position known to man' and closed my eyes. I hated plane travel. It was probably the most claustrophobic, nauseating experience I had ever been through. The fact that I was afraid of heights added nothing good to the experience. Floo travel was a piece of cake compared to this.

Just fifteen more minutes…what was fifteen minutes for someone who had just survived eight hours of being cramped between an overweight business man and a woman who blasted terrible music that overcame even the roar of the engine?

_Fifteen more minutes. Fifteen more minute, Bella. Fifteen more minutes and you will never have to travel on a plane again._ _You'll become the best over-seas Apparater in the history of the Wizarding World and will never have to go through this torture again._

I glanced down at my travel bag that was stored underneath the seat in front of me. I was itching to have my wand safely in my hand, even if I couldn't use magic in Britain until I was seventeen. The thought that I would have to survive without magic for a week until school started bugged me, but it could be worse, right? I could be stuck on this plane for another hour, and I would probably give up a whole month of magic to keep that from happening.

I looked out the window to see that the plane had left the clouds. At the angle the plane was at, I could see the ground. The sweet, wonderful ground. I felt the plane tip forward slightly, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

It wasn't until ten minutes later, when the plane was safe on the ground, that I dared to open up my eyes. People were fidgeting in their seats, obviously just as eager as I was to get out of this mini prison. Some people were ignoring the pilot's command to stay seated and were standing up to stretch.

"Thank you for choosing British Airways for your transatlantic flight. We hope you have had a comfortable journey and plan to join us again soon."

I let out a wry laugh. No thank you.

I quickly gathered my bags and exited the plane (thankfully, I was in the front). I walked blissfully through the terminal, enjoying the fresh air and the mere feeling of moving my legs again. As I neared the security checkpoint, my apprehension grew. I hadn't seen my father, Charlie Swan, in years; since my eleventh birthday to be exact. It was going to be awkward meeting him: his relationship with my mother and me was rather strained ever since he found out that my mother was a witch. She hadn't told him about magic while they were dating and conveniently forgot to mention that little fact until after they were married. Needless to say, he sort of 'freaked out' when he found out. He tried living with the knowledge that my mother could change pins into teacups and enchant a mop to wash the floor, but it was too much for him in the end. They divorced when I was two years old. My mother moved us to the States while Charlie remained in a small town about an hour outside of London.

I hadn't seen much of Charlie in my short seventeen years. When I was little, he flew to the states once a year to see me. That tradition died once I started at the Arizona School for Wizards and Witches at age eleven.

In all honestly, I really hated that school. It was full of 'too preppy for their own good' witches who were only interested in love potions and beauty charms. Thankfully, it was a commuter school and I could return home to my mom, Renee, every afternoon. It wasn't that hard to leave that school and travel to Britain for my sixth year. The only hard part about this move was leaving Renee.

I spotted Charlie sitting on a bench in front of security. He was nervously searching the crowds of people for me. I smiled slightly and waved to him when his eyes met mine. He returned my awkward smile.

"Good to see you, Bells," Charlie said, giving me a hug. "How was the plane?"

My face twisted to one of disgust, making him chuckle.

"That bad?"

"Worse."

He led me out of the airport and into the vast parking lot. After some confusion (when I first sat down I found myself in the driver's seat) we started on our hour drive to Charlie's house. Most of the ride was spend in silence. Charlie occasionally asked about how Renee and I had been. He asked about Phil and if he was any good for my mom. I nodded.

"He's a good guy. I guess they love each other."

"Does he know that she's a…a witch?"

I sighed. He brought up the awkward topic. "Yeah. He's a wizard." _Not a very good one though._

Charlie was nodded in understanding but was silent. I wondered what he was thinking. Was he still hurting over the divorce? Was he jealous of Phil? What did he think about magic after all this time?

What did he think about me?

The city and suburbs eventually gave away to farmland and small towns. I had to admit, it was pretty cool being in a foreign country. I wished I had time to do a little sight seeing before I went off to school.

"Your mom said that you would be needing some school supplies," said Charlie. "I thought maybe we could go on Friday."

I cringed. Charlie must not know what he was signing up for. Judging from what my mother told me, Diagon Alley was a major wizarding community and, knowing Charlie, he would freeze up once he saw the place.

"If it's ok with you, I rather do the shopping on my own," I said, as carefully as I could. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Despite my efforts, Charlie seemed a bit put out by my request. I hurried to reassure him that it was for his comfort only. After some negotiating, it was decided that he would drive me into London with all my stuff, I would get my school supplies, and I would meet up with him at our hotel. The following morning we would run over to the train station and I would be on my way to school.

"And this Hogwarts place," said Charlie, seeming to open up our discussion to magic. "Are we sure it's safe?"

"One of the safest places in all of Europe," I assured him. I found it sweet that he was trying to be the protective, concerned father. Maybe this week wouldn't be so bad afterall.

Charlie mumbled something under his breath as we turned into a driveway that I didn't catch. I looked up at the small, two story house that seemed to be stuck in the middle of nowhere. I frowned. Charlie lived here, by _himself_, for how many years?

Charlie caught my pitying look and shrugged.

"Home sweet home."

* * *

Charlie and I hurried through the crowds of the King's Cross Station. My arms slightly ached from weaving my heavy cart through the people. Behind me, Charlie was breathing heavily. Apparently, neither of us were in good shape. 

"This platform doesn't even exist," complained Charlie, when he as near enough to talk to me without people overhearing. "Nine and three-quarters? There is no such thing."

I didn't pay much attention to his doubts. I glanced nervously at the clock. Fifteen minutes until the train left the station.

Why does everything come down to fifteen minutes?

"Almost there," I huffed as we past platform seven. I could see the barrier that I supposed to run through. I sighed in relieve as we stopped in front of it.

"Here?" asked Charlie, glancing from platform sign nine to sign ten. I eagerly nodded.

"It's through the wall," I said, pointing at the barrier. He looked at it oddly and squinted his eyes.

"Huh?"

I laughed but gave him a hug. Giving him a hug seemed less awkward now. Over the past week, he had put in an honest try at being the dad I had always wanted. He wasn't easy to talk to, but he didn't seem annoyed by my presence. In fact, he seemed rather happy that we were spending time together. I even felt bad for leaving him!

"I'll write to you, ok? Don't be surprise when you see an owl in your kitchen."

Charlie sighed but returned my hug anyway. "I got over the owls with your mom." He pushed me back, placed his hands on my shoulders, and gave me a hard look. "Now, you behave yourself and write often. If they give you the tiniest bit of trouble, I'll give them the old one-two."

I laughed at the thought of my dad, the average muggle, going up against a couple of grown wizards in a fist fight. I shook my head at him, smiling.

"I'll be fine…dad," giving him another hug. He smiled warmly at the nickname and gave me a light pat on the back.

"Now, go on. Don't want to be late."

I nodded and grabbed my cart. I shouted a good bye over by shoulder as I ran toward the barrier. Turning my body forward, my human instincts started to cringe. This was going to hurt. I closed my eyes and waiting for the impact.

It never came.

When I opened my eyes, I was met with a whole new platform. I smiled nervously to myself as I watched young witches and wizards being ushered onto the train by teary-eyes parents. The train, the Hogwarts Express, stood magnificently on the tracks, waiting to start off. It gave a loud whistle, causing me to stumble on my feet. I gripped the bar of the cart, tightly, hoping that no one saw my near fumble. I was such a klutz.

I handed my cart over to a smiling worker, who suggested I board the train quickly. I took his advice and stepped onto the Hogwarts Express with only a small glance behind my shoulder. Well, this was it. I was off on my own for the first time in my life. No more Renee or Charlie. Just Bella and a whole school full of witches and wizards.

The train was divided into compartments with sliding doors attached to them. I frowned, not knowing where to turn. Would someone think it weird if I just asked to join them and their friends? What if I sat with the wrong sort of people and started off this whole Hogwarts experience on the wrong foot?

"You seem lost."

I turned around to see a witch holding a cage with a brown barn owl in it. Her curly brown hair framed her smiling, dimpled face. She held out her free hand.

"I'm Jessica Stanley. You don't look like a first year. Are you new?"

I nodded. She seemed like a friendly enough witch. A bit of a chatterbox, but nice so far.

"I'm Bella Swan," I answered, shaking her hand. "I just moved here from the States."

This seemed to widen her smile, and she grabbed my hand and started to pull me to the right.

"You just have to sit with me and my friends. Don't worry, we're not Slytherins. Stay away from those guys if you can."

I was right: she was a chatterbox. But that was alright with me if it saved me the discomfort of having to find my own compartment. Jessica started to blabber on and on about Hogwarts and its students as we made our way to the very end of the train.

"Guess what, guys!" Jessica cried, as she opened up a compartment door. Three pairs of eyes looked up at me as we barged in. I felt my cheeks glow hot with embarrassment as Jessica started with the introductions.

"Everyone, this is Bella. She's from the States." She identified each student one by one for me. The two boys were Mike and Eric and the girl was Angela. I smiled shyly at each one as Jessica forced me into the seat by the window. Angela gave me a sympathetic look and I smiled back; I could already tell that we were going to be good friends.

"Angela and Mike are in Hufflepuff and Eric's in Ravenclaw," Jessica explained, nearly bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement. "I'm in Gryffindor. They are all really amazing Houses. It's Slytherin you have to avoid; only bad wizards come out of there."

Jessica went on to explain the aspects and characteristics of each House. I already knew everything she said, seeing as how I had browsed through Hogarts: A History last night. The House system was interesting in an exciting sort of way: not that I had any clue which house I was going to be placed in. I wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw or brave enough for Gryffindor. And I seriously hoped I wasn't sly enough to be put into Slytherin. I guess it would Hufflepuff for me: dependable, loyal, and secure. The thought hadn't appealed to me much last night – Hufflepuff seemed to be the weakest of the Houses – but if nice people like Angela and Mike were in it it couldn't be too bad. At least I would have friends there.

Jessica was ecstatic to find out that I was a sixth year. Apparently, they were all in their sixth year as well and were dying for a new student to cause some excitement. Not that they didn't get enough excitement at Hogwarts, of course…

Halfway through the train ride, Mike got up to find the candy trolley to get some chocolate frogs. My newfound friends had been shocked that they didn't have chocolate frogs in America. Jessica had thrown a fit, insisted they were a classic, and ordered Mike to get some. I laughed as he hurried off. He was cute, a bit like a puppy, but cute.

He returned five minutes later with his arms overflowing with pentagon-shaped boxes. He shut the door quickly behind him and threw the boxes at Jessica, who shrieked.

"You'll never guess who's a couple of compartments down," Mike said, collapsing next to me. He handed me the box he had kept in his hands with a smile on his face.

"Who?" asked Jessica, staring at him intently. She couldn't resist gossip.

And I had a feeling she couldn't resist Mike either.

"The Cullens."

Jessica's mouth dropped open in shock.

"But they _never_ take the train."

I glanced from Mike to Jessica, to Angela and Eric. Jessica seemed to be bubbling with excitement while Angela and Eric seemed to be giving each other nervous glances. Mike, on the other hand, was looking rather proud of himself for relaying this information to us. He leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head.

"I guess they decided to get off their high horses for a second," he said mockingly. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Are they Slytherins?" I asked, returning my eyes to Jessica. No doubt she would spill ever single detail about this family within the remainder of the train ride.

Jessica laughed. "No, but they should be. You should see this family, Bella. They are _gorgeous_." She stretched out gorgeous to emphasize her point. From beside me, I heard Mike give out a tiny grunt. I could have laughed. Someone was jealous.

"But they are so arrogant," continued Jessica, leaning in toward me. "They hardly talk to anyone but their own family. They even sit together at meals even though they are not all in the same House."

Gasp.

What a crime!

I snickered to myself. Where did the sarcasm come from?

"And they all go out together even though they are in the same family!"

Ok, that was kind of gross.

Angela, sweet, innocent Angela, actually rolled her eyes at Jessica. "They are all adopted, Jess."

Never mind. That was fine.

"But it's still kind of weird," protested Jessica, giving Angela a stern look. She flipped her hair and looked back at Mike and me. Her face was now edged with disgust, and she gave me a warning look. "I'd stay away from them if I were you, Bella. They are a strange family, no matter how good looking they are."

I couldn't hold back my giggle. Which one of the Cullens had rejected her in the past?

The rest of the train ride was spent talking about classes and professors. I was quickly briefed on who was nice and who was mean, who gave too much homework, who to suck up to, etc, etc, etc. Everyone changed into their robes when it was announced that we were a half an hour away from the school. While each of my friends had some sort of color on their robes to identify which House they were in, mine where completely black. I looked down at my robes in inspection: American witches and wizards never wore the traditional black robe. They preferred muggle clothes to robes and dresses.

"You look great, Bella," said Mike, smiling at me. I blushed and looked back down. He had to be kidding.

"Naw, but thanks anyway."

Mike stepped to the side to allow me out of the compartment and out into the aisle. "No, I'm not joking. You really do."

That didn't help with the blushing. Mike was a sweet guy, but he couldn't be hitting on me already, right? He had only known me for a few hours!

I followed Jess as we made our way off of the train and out onto the platform. It seemed that the Hogwarts Express had dropped us off at a small village –Hogsmeade- if I remembered correctly. There was a big man toward the front of the train calling for first years. I gave Jess a questioning look.

"Should I go with them?"

"Not unless you want to ride across the lake with a bunch of eleven year olds," teased Jessica. Instead, she led me over to horseless carriages and insisted I take a seat. Mike and Angela were already there with two other students – Hufflepuffs by the look of it.

Angela smiled at me and gave me a reassuring pat on the back. "Excited?"

I shrugged, but I couldn't ignore the twists and turns of my stomach. In just a few moments I would enter Hogwarts and be sorted into a House.

No pressure. Really…

* * *

AN: So how do you like it so far?? Cool? Wierd? Looking forward to the rest? Think it should be buried in the fanfiction grave-yard:-D

On Houses: I'm sure everyone can understand Eric's sorting (he's a smart guy) and Angela's (cause she is so nice and understanding). But you might have questions on Mike and Jessica. Mike's not smart enough to be Ravenclaw, a bit too puppy-dogish to be in Gryffindor, and is obviously not a Slytherin. He's an all around good guy so I put him in Hufflepuff. Jess was harder. She can't be in Hufflepuff because she has loyalty issues. She's can act a little rash and foolish so I put her in Gryffindor. If you guys have any better suggestions I would like to hear them. :-D

If you haven't read it, please scroll to the top of the page to read my intro note. It explains what I am and not going to do with this story. I promise both quantity and quality.

Please review. If you are a writer you know it helps and if you are just a reader please review anyway. I'll respond to all reviews, good or bad.

Thank you guys so much! I look forward to posting the next chapter! For a little sneak peak (though most of you can guess it): Bella gets sorted and she gets her first sight of the Cullens. But what else will happen? Hm...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for everyone who is reading this story! It's great that you guys are giving it a chance: alot of people probably don't trust it because of other HP crossovers. And a special thanks to all of those that reviewed:

Jennah: That's exactly why I'm worried for this story. But thanks for giving it a chance! I hope it doesn't disappoint.

senseless: Thanks for your review. I'll do my best to keep it interesting.

I am the lamb: You can probably guess which House he is in from this chapter. Thank you!

Truelove 4ever: Wait and see... Thanks for the review!

Passed Over: Hi! Nice to hear from you again. I can't wait till April!

ireadbooks135: I promise it wouldn't get boring. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing

* * *

Chapter Two

As corny and cliché as it sounds, my jaw dropped when I first caught sight of the magnificent Hogwarts castle. Pictures, no matter how much they moved, did not do this place justice. It was huge!

Mike laughed at the expression on my face and placed his hand over mine. "Pretty breathtaking, huh?"

I only managed a slow nod. I couldn't wait to explore this place! Think of all the nooks and crannies! And their library! It must be huge!

"Just wait until you see the inside," said Angela.

I smiled at my new friends. For a moment I forgot all about the butterflies in my stomach or the sweat forming on my forehead. I had a really good feeling that this was going to be a great year. That is…until I caught sight of the look on Jessica's face.

She was staring down at my lap, her eyes glaring daggers at my hand. I glanced down to see what had offended her and was met with the sight of Mike's hand. In my excitement, I had forgotten that it was there, but Jessica certainly hadn't. I blushed, and moved my hand to my other arm to scratch a pretend itch. I didn't want to lose Jessica as a friend, especially over a misunderstanding about a guy. Mike was cute, but a little too cute for my liking. Things could change, I guess, but if Jessica wanted him I wasn't going to stand in her way.

Jessica's face lightened up, and she looked back at Hogwarts castle contently. I tried to send her a reassuring smile, but she wouldn't look at me. I looked away, deciding it best not to push my luck.

Our carriages stopped at the entrance of the castle and my friends ushered me up the steps and through the large doors. The hallway I entered was made of stone and had many excited – and by the looks of it sociable – portraits hanging up on the walls. They were shouting out greetings to the returning students, occasionally mentioning a particular student's name.

My apprehension grew and grew as we neared the Great Hall. The butterflies returned to my stomach tenfold and my friend's reassuring comments did nothing to make them go away. I was going to make a fool of myself in front of the whole school; I just knew it.

"Isabella Swan!" cried out a voice above the crowds of students. "Isabella Swan, can you please return to the main entrance? Isabella Swan!"

I cringed as I felt my face grow hot for the thousandth time this evening. Back in Arizona, I was a wall flower, and I had intended to stay so at Hogwarts. Whoever was calling me was not making my life easier.

"Don't worry," said Jessica, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to the entrance before Mike could make a move toward me. "Professor McGonagall just needs to see you before the sorting."

Still, she didn't need to shout about it.

Professor McGonagall was an aging witch with the sternest face I have ever encountered. She was pretty intimating with that strict tone of hers and that large, pointy hat. She didn't smile when she saw me running up to her at Jess's heels, but she didn't frown either. In fact, she was pretty emotionless and that was quite alright with me.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Isabella Swan," greeted Professor McGonagall, formally. She glanced at Jessica. "I trust Miss Stanley has been a good representative of the school so far?"

"She's been great," I reassured her. I would have smiled at Jessica, but I was far too focused on keeping those chocolate frogs from leaping out of my stomach to manage anything but a straight face.

When Jessica left, the professor returned her eyes to me. She was a bit unnerving. What did Jessica say she taught again? Whatever class it was was certainly going to be hard. I had a feeling she was a hard grader and a no-nonsense sort of witch.

McGonagall seemed to note my nervousness and a small smile actually graced her face. I had known her for less than five minutes and she had already managed to surprise me!

"I am Professor McGonagall and I teach Transfiguration, which I have been informed you will be taking. We do not normally have transfer students so if you feel that you are having trouble with anything don't hesitant to ask for help. I'm sure the same goes for all of your other professors."

I nodded in acknowledgement. Maybe she wasn't so bad…

"You will be the first to be sorted. There are four Houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin: all of equal honor and recognition." From what I heard that wasn't true, and, from the looks of it, McGonagall didn't believe her own words as well. "The students are awarded House points based on achievements and points are taken away by rule-breaking. I'm sure the students will fill you in on all the details." She gave me another reassuring half-smile. "Now, if you follow me."

I followed her into the Great Hall where the first years were already lined up waiting to be sorted. The majority of them were looking around the Hall in awe. I saw many of the kids looking up at the ceiling, making me turn my own gaze upward as well. I gasped. The ceiling looked like the night sky! Clouds and all! That was quite the charm!

The walk down the center of the Great Hall was long. On either side of me were two long tables, lined up against each other. I reasoned that a House was assigned to each table. Toward the front of the Hall, on an elevated platform, was a table set up for the teachers. Most of the teachers were looking at the first years: some with excited looks on their faces and others with scornful ones. One lady, who oddly resembled the chocolate frog I ate earlier today, was dressed all in pink and had a plastered little smile on her face. It was creepy to say the least.

At the center of the table sat an older wizard with a long, white beard. It didn't take much to connect him to the famous Professor Dumbledore. Even wizards and witches in America knew and admired him, despite the recent gossip that he was going crazy. He looked friendly and sane enough to me.

When we reached the front of the Hall, Professor Dumbledore stood up. This subtle action quickly quieted the hall, leaving me in slight awe. The principle of my old school never commanded so much respect.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore commenced, smiling warmly at the students. He looked like a beloved grandfather, standing before his family. Despite my apprehension, I smiled.

"Let's get the rules and regulations out of the way early, shall we?" he continued, his eyes twinkling and a smile playing on his lips. "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that all objects on the Banned Magic Object List are indeed banned." This earned plenty of mischievous giggles and chuckles to fill the Hall. The tinkle in Dumbledore's eyes increased and I couldn't help but giggle a bit too. He certainly didn't care if the students were up for some good-natured fun.

Dumbledore silenced the Hall by clearing his throat. "But let's continue on a serious note, shall we? As usually, the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students." His eyes trailed toward the back of the Hall for the slightest moment before returning to gaze upon the students. "I know many of you think you can handle whatever you come across, but I must stress that not all dangers can be dealt with by a jinx or a hex." There was a mummer of confusion amongst the seated students. The first years, however, were looking quite frightened. Some were even as white as ghosts!

A smile returned to his face. "But on a brighter note, I am pleased to inform you that we have a new student joining the sixth year class." I paled until _I_ was as white as a ghost when he looked at me with those darn tinkling eyes. A bright red blush quickly contrasted against my white skin. I hate – loathed – being the center of attention and here I was with all eyes on me! How could he? I wanted to turn invisible as Dumbledore continued on with his speech. "I trust you will all make Isabella Swan feel very welcomed and help her along these first few weeks. But without further ado, let's begin the sorting ceremony. Miss Swan, if you would be so kind…"

He extended his hand toward a stool where an old tattered hat sat. Professor McGonagall picked it up and beckoned me forward with her other hand. My legs were shaking uncontrollably as I made my way to the stool. I was only a foot away from the hat when I stumbled over my own two feet! Embarrassment swelled up in me as I nearly fell to the ground in front of everyone. I would have too, if someone hadn't cast a charm to push me into an upright position.

As quickly as I could, I sat down on the stool, trying to ignore the few snickers that were left in the air. My clumsiness couldn't have waited until after the opening feast, could it? It just had to show its ugly little face in front of the whole school!

I felt the hat being dropped over my head. The inside was rather large, and it easily covered my eyes. What was I supposed to do now? Have a moment of inspiration and declare which House I belonged in?

_No, my dear, I do believe that that is my job._

I grew up amongst magic and its oddities, but this strange voice still made me jump out of my skin. The voice, which I assumed belonged to the hat, chuckled in response.

_Now let's see…Slytherin? Oh no, definitely not…_

I sighed in relief as he – I was assuming that it was a he – cast out the option that I feared the most.

_You're a tough one. Definitely smart enough to be in Ravenclaw and meek enough for Hufflepuff._

Smart enough for Ravenclaw? The wisest of all the Houses?

Well it was obvious this hat didn't come from Ravenclaw.

The hat seemed to think my thoughts rather funny for he laughed outright.

_No, no. I was Gryffindor's. Bravest of them all. But I have enough of fair Ravenclaw's brains to make a fair judgment now, don't I? Ravenclaw would be a good House for you, but you seem to lack self-confidence. Perhaps not Ravenclaw. You think Hufflepuff? Certainly not child. Certainly not._

I would have liked to know why not, but the hat seemed to be preoccupied with his job.

_You are quite noble, my dear. A bit foolish, but quite brave…_

Did he know who he was taking about? I was Bella Marie Swan: the clumsy girl that was afraid of everything from heights to brooms!

_Oh you'll see, child. You'll see. I haven't seen a mind quite like yours for two years. Loyal, courageous, chivalrous, smart, and foolish all wrapped up in one. And do you want to know where I placed the noble, young lad, eh? _

Not really. I just wanted to get this done and over with.

_What?! You don't? Well, my dear, I'll tell you anyway. I placed him in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I froze as the hat was lifted off of me and a table to the far left erupted into cheers.

Gryffindor?

The hat had placed me in Gryffindor? The bravest of the Houses? How?

Why?

I slid carefully off the stool and walked over to the cheering table. Jessica, who was beaming with excitement, stood up to greet me. I wanted to walk toward her, take a seat, and disappear into oblivion for the remainder of the year, but the hands on my shoulders had something else in mind.

"Now we just can't let her go without a bit of an introduction now can we, George?"

"I don't think so Fred."

I glanced behind me to see two freckled faces framed with bright red hair smiling mischievously down at me.

Oh no…

"You see, I'm Fred," said the twin to my left, twisting me so I would face him.

"And I'm George," said the other twin, mimicking his brother's action and spinning me around to face him. I felt my stomach give a little turn. If they kept this up I was going to be sick.

"We can guarantee that in approximately three minutes and forty eight seconds…"

"We will become your favorite set of twins to walk the universe."

"Or at least the planet. We have nothing on alien twins."

"They would be our favorite too, if we saw them."

Oh gosh…they even finished each other's sentences.

The twins sat me down on the bench with one of them on either side of me. I cast a pleading glance at Jessica, in hopes that she would rescue me. But she was just laughing her head off nearly ten people away.

That little traitor.

"And we have self appointed ourselves…" said one of the twins…George was it?

"To the position of giving pretty, new students the 'Hogwarts Talk'."

I wanted nothing more than to slip underneath the table and apparate to Australia. I glanced from twin to twin and knew that neither of them were going to release me soon. _Oh gosh…_

"Now at Hogwarts: beautiful, innocent Hogwarts…"

"There are a lot of not so innocent people."

"And some not so innocent places."

"And it's our job to give you our humble opinions so you can make the best decisions in the future."

My face was officially the color of a tomato. This was _not_ happening! Who did these guys think they were!?

"Um…I think Jessica wants me to sit with her," I mumbled, fumbling for an excuse to get away from these twins. The duo just laughed as I quickly ran as fast as my clumsy legs would take me down the table to Jessica. Her face was probably as red as mine, but her color was from her unceasing laughter and _not_ from embarrassment.

"You…should have…seen your face," she spat out in-between bursts of giggles. I buried my face into my arms. On my first day too…

"Don't worry, they don't mean anything by it," said Jessica, when she finally calmed down enough to breathe again. She was still letting out little snickers at my expense, however, and that kept my face buried away from sight.

"Aw, Bella. Come on. They are just two big goofs."

I glanced up at Jessica and gave her a disbelieving look. "But have they ever done _that_ before?"

That caused Jessica to burst out into another fit of giggles. "No."

I just groaned.

* * *

The famous Hogwarts feast began after the first years were sorted into their respective Houses. I, along with many of the first years, gasped as the tables were immediately covered with all sorts of food. I sat there for about a minute, just staring at its abundance. Jessica had to nudge my arm to get me to move.

"Well, eat up. It doesn't stay there forever."

It certainly looked like it could: there was so much of it and it kept on reappearing and reappearing after people took it. Nevertheless, I followed Jess's advice and started loading my plate with a little bit of everything. Normally, I didn't have such a huge appetite, but this food looked too good to resist.

After awhile, I slowed down my eating enough to take the time to examine the people in the Great Hall: my fellow students. I couldn't see many of the Slytherins because they were the furthest table away from Gryffindor's (and I had a funny feeling that there was a reason for that). But I could see the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws pretty well. I exchanged waves with Mike and Angela when I caught sight of them and gave a slight nod to Eric and his friends over at Ravenclaw. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fred and George start waving enthusiastically at me, trying to tease a blush out of me once again. I purposefully looked away, in the opposite direction, from the twins.

And that's when I caught sight of _them_.

There were five of them total – three guys and two girls – and each of them was indescribably beautiful.

They were sitting farther away from the rest of the Ravenclaws, at the very edge of the table, right in front of the doors. Two of them, a bronze haired boy with his back turned toward me and a small pixie-like girl with short black hair, were talking to each other. By the frustrated look on the girl's face, they were arguing. The other three were staring out in different directions. A blonde haired girl was staring up at the ceiling with a look of boredom edged on her face. The huge guy next to her was twirling a fork around his half-finished plate. The blonde haired guy was staring intently out the door as if waiting for someone to come charging in.

Or maybe he just really wanted to get out of here.

I must have stared at them too long because the black haired girl noticed and turned her eyes toward me. I took in a sharp intake of breathe, embarrassed about being caught looking at them. I looked away quickly, pretending to be very interesting in the food on my plate.

Suddenly, I felt another pair of eyes on me, and I dared to glance at the group once more.

If I thought I had dropped my jaw too low on the carriage ride to Hogwarts or gasped too loud only moments before, I was seriously mistaken.

_He_ was looking at me. The boy with bronze hair. Only I could see far more than his hair right now, and he was…

Breathtaking.

Absolutely, completely, stunningly gorgeous.

His eyes met and held mine. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, but I couldn't bring myself to look away.

"Bella?" I heard Jessica ask from beside me. When I didn't respond, she followed my eyesight to the Cullens. The boy turned his back on us and, in less than a second, the pixie-like girl became enraged once more.

"Oh. The Cullens."

She said that word with such obvious distaste and disapproval. How could she say their name like that?

"Gorgeous, huh?" Jessica continued, turning sharply away from them in disgust. "I'd stay away from them if I were you. No good can come from knowing a Cullen."

_One of them must have hurt her pretty badly when they rejected her_, I thought wryly. Despite Jessica's warnings, I wanted to know about them. Why were they so different? So beautiful?

"What are their names?"

Jessica let out a dramatic sigh that caused me to grin. She would tell me: she couldn't resist the gossip.

"The big guy is Emmet," she started, nodding toward the largest Cullen with brown hair. "I honestly don't know how he keeps those muscles since Hogwarts doesn't have a gym. They really need to update this place. But anyway, he's been with Rosalie, the blonde, ever since they came here in my forth year. The small one with black hair is Alice. I guess she's nice, but she's always with the others so I haven't really ever talked to her. She's with Jasper, the blonde one. Honestly, he's terribly antisocial. I don't think he's ever spoken a word to a Hogwarts student other than his siblings."

Jessica seemed to want to cut off there and ramble on about the school's need for a gym, but I stopped her. She hadn't talked about the one I was interested the most in.

"And the other guy?" I asked, as casually as I could.

Jessica's face could rival an extremely irate dark wizard's. I knew it was cruel to think so, but I couldn't help but grin at her jealousy and rejection.

"His name is Edward," she said, trying to calm down her face and tone into one of nonchalance. "He's not with anyone. All the girls here aren't up to his level, I guess." She looked at me, pointedly. "Don't waste your time."

Yes. Someone was totally and completely jealous.

I sneaked another glance the Cullen family. There were all silent now: even Alice had stopped arguing and was staring out into space with a blank expression on her face.

But _he_ was looking at me again.

Or rather he was looking at Jessica; scrutinizing her to be exact. The idea of him watching her sent an unexpected pinch of hurt through my heart. Maybe I was wrong about Jessica and Edward. Perhaps they were going out but had just had some major disagreement that Jessica was hurt by? That would make sense.

I sighed and stabbed my fork into a piece of meat. This really shouldn't be bugging me as much as it was. I didn't even know the guy and I was already jealous. This was so ridiculous.

But that didn't keep me from resisting the magnetic pull I felt toward the Cullens. Being the masochist I was, I glanced up once more to meet Edward's eyes. This time, I was pretty sure that he was looking at me, but he had such a confused look on his face. He quickly caught himself and sent me a small, half-smile before turning back to his family.

I stared at his back, allowing my heartbeat to pound rapidly in my chest. No boy that I had just seen should leave this sort of impression on me. Renee had warned me time and time again not to jump into emotions, and here I was, jumping into the deep end.

_Good going, Bella. Good going.

* * *

_

AN: So you guys like it? Tell me in a review! My goal is ten reviews for chapter two. It would be amazing if you helped me reach it! The chapters do come faster with more reviews (just ask any writer). 

This was a very long chapter. I considered breaking it up into two, but I decided against it. So there are a few little hidden things in this chapter about the Cullens that you should have caught if you read carefully. But here are the hints:

1. Read over Dumbledore's speech.

2. Read over the hat's dialogue.

By the way...how did you like Fred and George? Good? Too cheesy?

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading the story. I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter...but they can't all be 3000 words.

ireadbooks135: I love Fred and George too. I'm glad they fit in well:D

maximumtrouble10: Glad you like it so far. I'm sure Bella will meet Harry (maybe he'll have a little crush...you never know) but he will not play a big role at all. I don't want the story to get cheesy or unrealistic.

kiwimh924: I hope I will keep updating fast! And I'm excited for Breaking Dawn too! Thanks for the reviews!

AllyR: Thank you so much :-D

I am the Lamb: Fred and George's speech? Yeah, that is something I can picture them doing...of course they can't say stuff like that in the Harry Potter books. :P

ellen: Thanks for the correction (and the warning lol): I can never seem to catch all the mistakes. Thanks for the review too!

jennah: Cool! I can't wait to write the rest of the story! Thanks for the review!

**Please read**: Yes, I know that students can become Prefects in their fifth year. For the sake of this story, they can now become Prefects in their sixth year. How many prefects do you need running around anyway?

* * *

Chapter Three

_Don't fall asleep, Bella. Don't fall asleep._

Nevertheless, I felt my eyes and my head slowly droop down as the lady in pink rambled on and on about something concerning 'progress for progress's sake' and how we would all be 'good friends'. I glanced up at her, hoping against hope that she was wrapping up her speech. But that little smirk was still on her toad-like face and her mouth showed no sign of stopping. She could win an award having the creepiest face and the highest voice.

My eyes scanned the professors' table, where I found a source of momentary amusement. The teachers were clearly as bored as the students. One teacher toward the Slytherin end of Great Hall was tightening and loosening his fists over and over again as if trying to maintain control. If looks could kill, this Umbridge lady would be as dead as a toad under a car tire.

Anyway, it was clear that both the students and the professors did _not_ want this lady here.

Mercy decided to show its beautiful face a few minutes later when Dumbledore stood up and announced that it would be best if the students could go to their dormitories for a good night's sleep. The disgraced look on Umbridge's face was priceless: if I had a camera, I would have taken a picture and slapped it on my Defense against the Dark Arts book to help me survive the class. She looked appalled that anyone would dare interrupt her and her speech.

Umbridge opened her mouth to speak once more, but the students were far too quick. They burst into talking and stood up, causing the Great Hall to enter into a state of mini disarray. I stood up with Jessica, who was animatedly chatting with another sixth-year girl named Justine.

Seeing no way to jump into the conversation – I knew nothing about the British singers they were talking about – I contented myself to following behind them quietly. Before leaving the Great Hall, I allowed my eyes to flash toward the place at the Ravenclaw table where the Cullens had been sitting. It was not shocking to find the table void of the mysterious family; they had probably gotten out of there as fast as they could.

I followed the Gryffindors to an enormous room full of staircases and talking portraits. We walked up flights and flights of stairs – and occasional had to retrace our steps due to a particularly active staircase – until we stood before a portrait of a fat lady on the seventh floor. She was looking at us with a particularly bored expression on her face, as if she had been doing this job for too many years.

"Password?"

Justine smiled, flashed a shiny badge at Jessica and me, and started to step through all the students to get to the portrait.

"Agon's Ale," she said, so loudly that I was sure that any student left in the Great Hall could hear her. So much for a secret password. From beside me, Jessica took in a sniff as if she smelled something foul.

"Justine's a bit full of herself," said Jessica, looking at me. "And ever since she was named one of the prefects over the summer she's been terrible."

I gave Jessica a nervous smile. From my point of view, I had thought Jessica and Justine were good friends. What did this mean for me?

Apparently Jessica might not be my friend of the year.

The Gryffindors filed in, two by two, into the circular common room. The room itself was cozy looking and very warm; it was decorated in burgundy and gold with a toasty looking fire crackling on the wall. Justine was gathering the first years together by the steps while the older, returning students lingered around the common room or walked up the stairs.

Jessica was one of the first students to collapse on the couches near the fireplace, and I quickly followed her lead. She started chatting merrily to me about the students as they passed by. I forgot most of their names as soon as she said them – I wasn't the best with names – but I was pleased that she didn't push me to the side quite yet.

"And that's Katie Bell: she's a really good Chaser for our team. She's in our class. And over there is Lee Jordon: he's good friends with the Weasley twins."

Jessica must have gone on like that for fifteen minutes, until Justine was finished talking to the first-years and walked over to us. She took a seat next to me and held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Justine Haze. And you're Bella Swan, from the U.S., right? I was born there."

I shook her hand, smiling politely. She seemed a bit…over-eager. She was definitely not a laid-back person.

"So what made you come to Hogwarts?" asked Justine, all smiles and giggles. I wanted to bang my head against something.

"Well, I never liked my old school," I started, trying to think of a way to dance around the topic of my mother's remarriage. "And Hogwarts has a really good reputation. So I decided to visit my dad in Britain and come here."

I could tell from their faces that Jessica and Justine really wanted to know about my parents' divorce. But they knew better so they kept their mouths shut about it.

"That's nice," said Justine, looking down at her Prefect's badge. She was awfully proud of it, from what I could tell. Jessica seemed to notice the badge once more and placed a smile on her face. If I hadn't known better, I would have believed her smile to be a real one.

"So, Justine, who are the other Prefects?" asked Jessica.

Justine's face immediately snapped up from her badge and a look of excitement overcame her features. She rambled off some names I didn't know from the other Houses, looking purposefully at Jessica toward the end of her little speech. Justine had news – big news by the looks of it – but Jessica was going to have to ask for it.

"What about the other Gryffindor?" asked Jessica, taking the bait.

Excitement and giddiness were overflowing from Justine's tan face. She leaned toward us.

"You'll never guess."

Jessica rolled her eyes to the top of her head: her distaste for Justine showing itself for the first time with the victim in sight.

"Paul?" asked Jessica, twirling one of her brown curls around her finger. Justine shook her head, that half-crazy smile still on her face.

Jessica laughed. "Don't tell me they gave it to Hermione Granger a year early."

"Nope," claimed Justine, bouncing up and down in her seat.

She was starting to get annoying now.

When neither Jessica nor I made many move to speak again, Justine finally blurted out the name.

"Edward Cullen."

The reaction was immediate. My heart jerked at the same time Jessica gave out a gasp.

Edward Cullen was in Gryffindor?

Justine looked so pleased with herself for knowing something Jessica and I didn't know. She flipped her hair over her left shoulder in the nonchalant way I saw actresses do in the movies and gave us a little smirk.

"I couldn't believe it either. What was Dumbledore thinking? He didn't even show up for the meeting on the train today! And I'd bet a galleon that he's not wearing his badge."

I really couldn't care whether or not he was wearing a badge or was in a leadership position. I still couldn't get over the fact that that beautiful bronzed haired boy was in Gryffindor. My cheeks were already turning red.

_He's just a guy, Bella. Just a normal guy. A normal wizard. _

But try as I might, I couldn't believe my own reasoning.

No one that beautiful and alluring could be normal.

* * *

I wasn't sure what woke me up first: the sunlight or Jessica's laughing. 

My eyes snapped open to see Jessica and another girl, Samantha, sitting on the edge of my bed with wild grins on their faces.

"So Bella," started Jessica, slowly, trying to stop her giggles. "Have a bad run in with a Furnunculus spell?"

My mouth dropped open, and I held out my arms, expecting to see red, irritated boils. I had a Furnunculus spell cast on me last year by a classmate who wasn't too happy that I had knocked over her bottle of nail polish at lunch. It was an embarrassing experience, to say the least. But, to my relief, my skin was just as smooth and pale as normal. I looked up at the two girls.

"Huh?"

"You were talking in your sleep," explained Jessica, giggling. She closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping. "Oh no! They are everywhere! Stupid boils! Ouch!"

I blushed my trademark color and kicked Jessica, who jumped off the bed, still laughing. According to my mom, I had always talked in my sleep. There had never been much reason to give it thought.

Until now.

"I'll start casting silencing charms," I mumbled, rolling out of bed. By the looks of it, it was time to start my first official day at Hogwarts.

I hurried through the shower and threw on my school robes, which were now trimmed with Gryffindor red. Jessica was still in the shower when I was finished, so I decided to head down into the common room to pass the time; they looked like they had some interesting books down there.

The common room was pretty much deserted: everyone was either upstairs getting ready or downstairs eating. I briefly considered heading down to the Great Hall but decided against it. Knowing me, I'd get lost.

So I settled for sitting down on the couch and reading Histories Wizarding Mysteries to pass the time. I was on the 'Case of the Ballistic Basilisk' when I heard soft talking coming down the stairs. Seconds later, traveling a lot faster in a walk than I thought humanly possible, came two Cullens hurrying through the common room and stepping through the portrait. It looked like the big one was chasing after a very irate Rosalie. She was clearly ignoring his hushed cries for forgiveness.

If I didn't have an unhealthy fascination with the Cullens, I would have shrugged off that little incident with lack of interest. However, since it involved _them, _I couldn't pass off the opportunity to gawk in their wake. Were the rest of the Cullens in Gryffindor as well?

I turned back to my book – which was getting more bizarre by the page – and tried to push the Cullens out of my mind. I was sure that they didn't appreciate people giving them so much attention. They looked like the type that liked to be left alone.

Another person came down the stairs, but I didn't allow myself to look up just in case it was someone else I would gawk at. It was best just to read about ballistic basilisks and leave everyone else in peace.

I heard the soft footsteps come to an abrupt halt after stepping down the stairs. I waited for the noise to pick up again, but the person remained where he or she was, unmoving. I sighed, unwilling to admit that I was more interested in someone's feet than in a huge snake that could kill you with one glance of the eye.

_Come on. Just move._

But whoever it was didn't move, and that was starting to creep me out. Did they get hit by a Petrificus Totalus or something? Secretly glad to have a good reason to turn around, I looked over my shoulder to see who the immobile student was. I immediately froze over.

Standing no more than three feet away from me, and staring down at me with the blackest eyes I have ever seen, was Edward Cullen.

* * *

AN: The first cliff hanger...

Facts about the chapter:

Petrificus Totalus - body bind curse. Basically, you can't move

Furnunculus - causings boils to appear on the victim

Agon's Ale: You are probably thinking 'What the heck? Where did this come from.' Well, I was sitting at my computer trying to think up a decent password (they are so wierd in the books). And I thought Dragon's Egg...naw not after what happened in Harry's fourth year. Then I though Dragon's Scale. And then I deleted the first two letters from the word and got 'Agon's Ale'. Justine thought up that one while reading about dragons over the summer.

See my comment at the top about Prefects if you haven't yet. Thanks

Please Review! It means alot! The more reviews, the more updates...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi! This is another long chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy. I'm going to start replying to reviews privately now and I think I responded to everyone for the last chapter (except you Henry's Wife..but I know you...so we'll be chatting on aim. :-D)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

_Standing no more than three feet away from me, and staring down at me with the blackest eyes I have ever seen, was Edward Cullen. _

Edward was watching me with a fierce expression on his beautiful, pale face. Somewhere in my mind I wondered what I had done to offend him so much. But most of my mind was blank in confusion and fear. I couldn't look away from his eyes if I tried.

I opened my mouth, intending to say 'hi' or something trivial like that, but all that came out was a small squeak. I felt blood rush to my cheeks in embarrassment. What was going on?

Edward's eyes moved quickly. They flashed from my eyes, to my cheeks, to my neck in a matter of a second. He leaned forward and I could almost swear that I saw his knees bend slightly. Fear quickly exploded in my mind and I shrank back. My hand instinctually went to the wand in my pocket.

My saviors from whatever danger I was in were Jess and Katie Bell. I heard their voices entering the common room long before I saw them. Edward must have heard them too because he stepped back quickly – so quickly that I couldn't believe that he moved. As he moved away from me, recognition entered his eyes. Horror slowly crept into his face, replacing the fierce, almost predator-like look. The fear my body insisted on feeling slowly started to vanish.

Edward looked at me for a second more, mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry', and rushed out. For the second time that morning, I found myself staring, confused and mesmerized, after a Cullen.

What the heck was that about?

I slumped back into the couch, trying to calm my racing heart, and placed my book on the stand next to me. I didn't know what to feel. Scared? Confused? Hurt? Embarrassed?

I finally settled on some painful combination of the four and stared into the fire. What was his problem? Did someone dare him to mess with the new girl's head or something?

And, of course, there was the most confusing question of them all.

Why in the world had I, a witch fully capable of performing a good stunning spell, been scared out of my mind?

Jessica and Katie didn't prove to be excellent distractions from the questions that were haunting my mind. I followed them down to the Great Hall, only talking when they asked me a question. It didn't seem to bother them that much, and I started to feel like the third wheel. My first day at Hogwarts wasn't looking so great.

When we entered the Hall, my eyes immediately began to search for the Cullens. To my disappointment, the large room was void of their presence. Perhaps they would eat breakfast at a later time? Or maybe they were the kind of teenagers who liked to skip meals every once and awhile.

Professor McGonagall was standing at the end of the table, handing out schedules for the school year. Jessica retrieved ours as Katie and I sat down at the table. She was chatting about quittich, and I responded every once and awhile with a nod. I knew next to nothing about the sport despite the fact that my mom pretended to be an avid fan of the Arizona Phoenixes.

I was half way through my cereal when I decided to take a look at the schedule that Jess had placed in front of me. My eyes scanned the list, noting the many floors I would have to travel.

_At least I'll be getting a work out._

"You're in advanced potions!" cried Jess, looking over my shoulder to see my schedule. Her eyes turned back to me to stare at me in awe. Apparently she wasn't in potions.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, glancing down at the spot on the paper where it said _**Advanced Potions – Professor Snape – Dungeons – 2:00**_. It sounded like someone was trying to challenge me to a duel.

"Professor Snape is wicked tough," explained Jessica. "He doesn't accept anyone who got less than an O on the OWLS."

"Good thing I got an O then," I said, slipping my timesheet into my canvas bag. Back in Arizona, I was the star pupil in my potions class. I think it stemmed from having to cook for my mother for all those years – not to mention having to fix all the potions she messed up.

Jessica let out a low whistle and turned back to her eggs. "Good luck."

I had a nasty feeling I was going to need it.

* * *

At 9:00 I had Advanced Charms on the third floor. Jessica and Katie were both in it and happily escorted me to the classroom through the labyrinth that was Hogwarts. I put in a good, honest attempt to memorize the way, but by the third turn I was lost. 

The Charms classroom was divided down the middle by a walkway that led up to the teacher's desk. On either side were bleaker-like seats that faced each other. Jessica, Katie, and I joined the side where the Gryffindors were gathering, opposite of the blue and silver Ravenclaws.

"The Houses are usually only separated for the first few days," explained Jess as we took a seat in the second row, near the professor's desk. "Then the friends start intermingling again."

"So there aren't really House distinctions?" I asked, pulling out a notebook from my bag and placing it in front of me.

"No, there are," said Jessica. "First and second years tend to stay with their Houses. But by third year, everyone starts to make friends between the Houses – except the Slytherins. Everyone stays away from them."

I wondered if that was because of age-old prejudice or because Slytherins were truly plain, old mean.

My eyes began to scan the classroom, taking in all the students who were now my fellow classmates. I waved to Eric when I saw him sitting directly across the room. He smiled widely – a little too widely – and waved back.

I really should have expected who I saw next. After all, they were students too and had the same right – if not more of a right – to be taking Advanced Charms at nine o'clock in the morning. Despite all my immense disapproval, my heart gave a familiar thug when I caught sight of Alice and Edward Cullen. They were sitting across the room, as close to the door – and as far away from me – as possible. Alice had her feet on the desktop in front of her, showing off a cute pair of blue and silver shoes for the world to see. Her robes were trimmed with blue – identifying her as a Ravenclaw – and they were opened to display a matching designer top. She stood out like a flower amongst black and grey weeds.

Edward was sitting next to his sister, moving his lips ever so slightly while looking in her direction. He was the only Gryffindor on that side of the classroom, but he didn't seem to care in the slightest. He had a worried expression on his face that Alice seemed to match after his lips stopped. She looked down into her lap with a blank expression on her face.

Despite his odd behavior toward me this morning, I couldn't bring myself to be frightened by Edward. If anything, I was curious. Far too curious for my own good.

_Curiosity killed the cat._ It was my mother's favorite saying – which was ironic because she was the most curious witch that I knew. I think she liked it so much because cats were traditionally a witch's familiars and that saying basically applied that 'curiosity killed the witch.'

Yeah, my mom was pretty unique.

The Professor – Flitwick, according to Jess – entered the room at exactly a minute to nine. He was a short, comical-looking wizard with a high voice. The first time he spoke, I wanted to burst out laughing. But the silence in the room kept my giggles in check.

"Now, welcome to Advanced Charms," Professor Flitwick commenced, standing on a box-like platform to give him some height. It didn't help him much, and I was reminded of the hobbits in 'Lord of the Rings'. "It is good to see most of you back. It's not every year I have two full advanced classes for a single year. So give yourselves a pat on the back."

The Professor flicked his wand and everyone started to pat themselves on the back – except the Cullens. They were staring around the room, amused, as everyone giggled over their hands.

"And it seems we have a new student in the class!" exclaimed Flitwick, excitedly. I inwardly groaned. _Just don't make me stand up. _I really hated attention.

"Ms. Isabella Swan could you tell us a couple things about yourself? You know, to let the class get to know you a bit better?"

_Oh._

_No._

I wondered how long an invisibility charm typically lasted.

"Um…" I started, my throat feeling dry and rough. I didn't like how my voice sounded in this silent, crowded room: it sounded lost, hesitant, unsure. I would have taken a _Furnunculus_ instead of this.

"Well, I prefer to be called Bella." Fact one down. Hopefully, he would settle for one more. "And…" _Think, Bella, think! _"And I grew up in Arizona…You know, in the U.S."

_Wow. So interesting._

It seemed to satisfy Flitwick though, because he left me alone after that. The students' eyes left me in peace – except for one pair toward the back of the room. Edward Cullen was staring at me again, his face an odd combination of confusion and anger.

_Great_.

The rest of Charms seemed to pass by relatively well – if you exclude the fact that Edward kept on sending me that icy stare throughout the whole hour. We reviewed old spells, and, except for a few tough ones, I knew them all by heart.

Herbology with the Hufflepuffs was next. Edward wasn't in that class – I wasn't sure if I was disappointed or relieved by that – but Mike was. Upon seeing me, he jumped up and nearly tackled me to the ground, all the while asking if I would be his partner for the class. I said 'yes', but regretted my decision by the end of the hour. He proved to be excellent in Herbology – I had never seen anyone trim a puffapod so quickly – but he wouldn't stop sending me glances that reminded me of puppy-dog eyes.

I was beginning to miss Edward's stares.

And there was no shortage of _those_ during Arithmancy. That class was small and had a combination of all the Houses in it. Justine and an Asian girl from Ravenclaw named Cho-Chang sat next to me in the front row. _He_ sat in the back row in the farthest corner from me. Despite that, I could feel his eyes glaring holes into the back of my robe throughout the whole class. A part of me wanted to confront him after class: ask him what kind of game he was playing. Another part – a much larger, dominant part – told me to stay put. I was far too cowardly for confrontation.

Edward and Mike traded off once again during Lunch. While Edward and his family were no where to be seen, Mike was constantly visiting the Gryffindor table to chat. Jessica kept him occupied for the most part, but he still managed to wiggle his way into a seat by me. I liked Mike, but this was too much too soon.

"I got to get to Potions, Mike," I said, interrupting his speech on Quittich: he was going to try out for the position of Hufflepuff seeker this year. It wasn't until after I left the Great Hall that I got the real gossip on the situation.

"I bet Mike didn't tell you who he is replacing," started Justine, in her low 'I got good dirt for you' voice.

I shook my head.

"Last year our school held the Triwizard Tournament," said Justine, leaning in toward me as if she didn't want anyone else to hear. The subject must be taboo. "And a boy named Cedric Diggory got picked to represent Hogwarts. You should have seen this guy, Bella. He was gorgeous, a prefect, and the Hufflepuff seeker." She paused for a moment for dramatic effect. I held back a snicker.

"What happened?" I asked, nonchalant.

Justine's face suddenly became very grim and sober.

"He died," she whispered. "At the end of the last event, he and Harry Potter – he was chosen too for some reason – appeared in front of the whole school with the Cup. Potter was crying – actually _crying_ – and shouting something about You-Know-Who. And Cedric was lying on the ground, really still. It was so awful."

Her tone of voice made it sound a lot less awful than it really was. Despite her gossip-ly voice, a shiver ran down my spine. I couldn't imagine a fellow student lying on the cold ground – dead. That is the kind of stuff that happened in the movies, not in real life.

The Potions classroom was a rather forlorn place to go after hearing such a grim tale. The only light in the stone room came from the torches and the small windows toward the ceiling. The place was damp, cold, and spooky.

The Professor fit his classroom rather well. He was a tall, skinny man dressed in a sober black and had the greasiest hair and the foulest expression I had ever seen. He was glaring at us from the front of the classroom with his arms folded across his chest. I wasn't sure what look he was trying to pull off: grim reaper or vampire.

This was the one class Justine didn't lead me to the front in: we settled for a desk in the middle row. Slytherins and Ravenclaws seemed to dominate the classroom. Angela was the only Hufflepuff, and she was sitting with a Ravenclaw boy with a rather content look on her face. As for Gryffindors, there were only three of us.

Justine, me, and Edward Cullen.

"This is Advanced Potions," started Professor Snape, his eyes flying like darts around the classroom. I cringed when I heard his voice. It was slow and deep – like oil or molasses dripping down from a cauldron. "To make it into this class you needed an Outstanding on your OWLs. I'm not going to congratulate you on a job well done: I don't reward students for doing what they were supposed to do in the first place."

Snape stopped there to take out his wand. With a subtle flick of his wrist, he sent the books that had been piled up in the corner flying at the students. I barely caught mine.

"This class is grueling, brutal, and…unpleasant." He hissed the last word out slowly, as if to formally begin the torture that the class would bring. "I expect each student to do his or her work by themselves and do it perfectly." He leaned back against his desk and looked at me. I heard myself gulp down the knot that was forming in my throat.

"Some professors think that advanced students have earned the right to pick their own partner for the class." A smirk slid slowly to his face, but his next words came rather blunt. "I am not one of those professors. I'll be pairing you up and switching you around as the year drags by." He cast a glare at one of the Ravenclaw boys. "I don't want students of unequal talent working with each other. Then the weaker of the two students might try to cheat. Isn't that right, Mr. Simons?"

The Ravenclaw boy paled until he was the color of a white sheet. He nodded his head profusely.

"I thought so," said Snape, in his oily voice. He started to bark out directions to the students, pairing them up and pointing them to the table where they would work. Justine, who was paired up with a boy from Slytherin, sent me a tortured look as she walked to a table in the front of the room. Angela, on the other hand, was fortunate enough to stay with her chosen partner.

Snape was halfway through pairing up the Slytherins when he looked back at me.

"Miss Swan, it says on your transcript that you are an excellent potions student. Top of the class even. Fully capable of brewing a great number of complex potions."

His voice suggested that he was mocking me, as if he to say that no sixth year was capable of being anything other than foolish and stupid. It unnerved me.

Snape tapped his wand on the side of Justine's new desk, pretending – I was very sure he was pretending – to be thinking hard. His words came out in a slow, inquisitive voice. "If that is true… I do believe that you have succeeded in surpassing nearly everyone in the class." His voice grew in volume with each word, and his eyes snapped to the students. Everyone seemed to shrink in size under his glare.

With a sick sort of amusement written in his black, beady eyes, Snape turned back to me. His voice returned to normal. "You'll be working with the only other person in this class that hasn't proven to be a complete dunderhead."

His eyes flashed to the one student that was in the back of the classroom.

I froze.

"Cullen, Swan, last desk, four row," Snape snapped, pointing at the designated table.

It took me a moment to remember how to move my feet. When I succeeded in remembering, I began my slow, funeral march to the back of the classroom. Edward was already there, with a look on his face that suggested that he had just tasted something foul.

Edward didn't look at me for the duration of the class; in fact, he looked in the opposite direction with his hands curled tightly into fists. Halfway through the class I heard him mumble something under his breath: I was appalled when I caught a whiff of clean, scentless air coming from the tip of his wand.

He thought I smelled bad?!

I would have normally been embarrassed, but I was far too confused for that. Cautiously, I sniffed my hair. Normal, strawberry scented hair.

Sighing, I buried my face into my hands. What was up with this guy? Did he have some sort of vendetta against me?

When class ended, I shut my book with a loud, irritated 'bang'. I expected Edward to rush out of the room, like he did in every other class I had with him, but this time he stayed put. He caught me eyeing him and pointedly looked away. He gathered his books up with far more grace than I thought possible, and started to walk to the front of the classroom, toward Snape.

I stood there, dumbfounded. I couldn't believe that he would go as far as to ask to change seats!

He didn't even _know_ me!

Feeling rather hurt and unworthily, I hurried out of the classroom, leaving detestable Potions and stupid Edward Cullen behind.

* * *

AN: I have a nasty feeling that I had alot more gramatical errors in this chapter. Please point them out so I can fix them! 

Chapter Trivia!

Yes, the whole Snape is a vampire thing is an ironic little joke. There is more to that (no, Snape is not actually a vampire) so stay tuned.

Bella's schedule (They rotate by days): Day One: 9:00 Charms, 10:00 Herbology, 11:00 Artimancy, 2:00 Potions; Day Two: 10:00 Transfiguration, 11:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts, 1:00 Ancient Runes.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't been writing. I just got through with musical and work started up...and I have to start studying for my AP exams in April. So I've been so busy! 

Happy Easter, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter (it's long)!

P.S: Timeless Rose: I need your email address again! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Five

My second day at Hogwarts was very much like my first. 

I sat through the classes feeling Edward Cullen glaring daggers into the back of my head. Oddly enough, my only relief from his stares came during, what I had dubbed, the most horrible class of the day. Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class any student would _normally_ enjoy taking, was the biggest joke that had ever hit Hogwarts. Umbridge – I couldn't even bring myself to call her _Professor_ Umbridge – was intolerable. She stood in the front of the classroom wearing a pink dress and the fakest smile I have ever seen. She rambled on in that high-pitched voice of hers about how what the Ministry of Magic wanted us to learn was not necessary what we _had_ learned. Apparently, Umbridge thought it her duty as a Ministry Witch to correct the 'grave wrongs that have been committed by Hogwarts' and to turn us all into 'bright, obedient students through the magic of book learning'. 

To state it bluntly, I hated her already. One look at Edward, and it was easy to see that he shared my opinion. 

In fact, he seemed to despise her more than he despised me (which I didn't consider much of an accomplishment. Everyone hated Umbridge with a passion). He look he gave her spelled out pure disgust

To make matters worse, The Gryffindors had Defense with the Slytherins. Umbridge clearly favored them, swooning over their obedience and perfection. I had only been at Hogwarts for two days and it was obvious to me that they were merely suck ups putting on a good show. They snickered when Katie got scolded for not bringing a quill to class, and passed notes when Umbridge wasn't looking. They were snakes waiting for a bite, slithering closer and closer to their prey when they weren't looking. 

I was very, _very_ glad that I wasn't a Slytherin. 

* * *

The days passed by in a similar fashion. I attended the classes, learned how to act toward the teachers, and learned which students to welcome and which to avoid. Nearly every Slytherin was crossed off the 'possible friend' list by the end of the first week. It wasn't as if all of them were mean to me: the problem was that some of them were a bit too over-friendly. I tried my best to ignore some of the guys' snake-like smiles and wandering eyes. It was incredible how all the bad apples were stashed in one barrel. 

It made it really easy to avoid the rotten ones though: I avoided green and silver like the plague. 

My friendship with my 'Hogwarts gang' grew. It didn't surprise me that I wasn't able to get much closer to Jessica: she was much too gossipy to be the best-friend type. But I got to know Angela and Mike really well. Angela turned out to be a really sweet girl. She was quiet but could hold up an intelligent conversation really well. If I wanted to talk serious, I went to her.

Mike was…different. He followed me around like some long lost puppy waiting for a home. It was somewhat endearing – but mostly annoying. He often invited me to have dinner with him at the Hufflepuff table. I declined: stating that I didn't want to overstep traditional boundaries early in the game. Maybe later.

Of course, the group of people that I wanted to get to know the most kept to themselves, but that didn't stop me from observing them. The Cullens rarely attended breakfast and lunch. When they were in the dining hall, they sat by themselves at the Ravenclaw table. They started out by pleasantly chatting amongst themselves. Then, as the days went by, they slowly got quieter and quieter. By Friday, they were staring out into the distance or looking at their plates, detachedly. Their appearance in the dining hall became less frequent as the week progressed, and they were absent completely on Saturday. But by Monday, they were chatty again. It was an odd cycle. 

I also found that Edward Cullen's glares became harder and sharper as the week progressed. He shocked me on my first Monday by being polite during potions and actually saying 'hello'. But with each passing day, his mood darkened with the shadows under his eyes. 

It was a Sunday night – the night before my birthday – when I laid down and properly analyzed my 'Cullen files'. I was quite embarrassed at my obsession with their family. It wasn't normal: I bet not even Jessica and her gossipy nature knew about their mood cycle. 

And perhaps they didn't even have some bizarre cycle. After all, I had only observed them for a week and a half. I was probably making this all up in my head.

I tossed and turned amongst the burgundy and golden sheets, trying very hard not to remember that Edward Cullen was in the same tower as me. He was only two staircase flights away…

* * *

The next morning was…unexpected.

I didn't know who leaked the news, but I was positive that I hadn't told any of my friends that my birthday was today. I was greeted at breakfast in the morning with a pile of presents and at least a half of dozen over-excited friends. 

"Who told you?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly as I was pushed into a seat. I tried keeping these things a secret seeing as how I didn't like presents that much. I had some sort of phobia about receive things that I didn't work for. 

No one deemed my question important enough to answer. Jessica merely flashed me a smile and pushed her gift into my hands.

"Open mine first."

Her gift was a MMS (magical music system) by the Weird Sisters, which she claimed was an extremely popular British Wizarding band. I had never heard of them, so all I would judge by were the eight hairy men on the cover. How…interesting.

The rest of my presents consisted of a box full of chocolate frogs from Eric, a young adult romance book from Angela (one of her favorite reads), a 'Magical Manicure' set from Katie and Justine (this one was partly a joke – I was already infamous at Hogwarts for my bitten nails), and two box tickets for the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch game in October from Mike. Mike's face had a slightly red tinge to it as he quickly explained that Gryffindor/Slytherin games were notorious for being downright exciting. I couldn't see how getting closer to the dangerous game would do me much good, but Mike was sweet about it, so I smiled. 

Charlie's and Renee's packages arrived half way through breakfast. I recognized Renee's barn owl from Arizona, but Charlie's owl was completely foreign to me. I smiled at the thought of him trying to manage an owl and laughed goodheartedly.

I tore open Renee's letter and package first. I smiled when I was greeted with her messy handwriting.

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy Birthday, honey! Seventeen already! You are growing up so fast! Can I shrink you?_

_Anyway, it's been three weeks and you haven't sent a single letter to your own mother! You haven't been writing at all! Does your poor mother have to come visit you to get any word from you? My baby girl could be dying and I would be sitting at home eating ice cream on the couch not knowing a thing!_

_Assuming that you are alright (and you better write soon, Bella Marie Swan)…How is Hogwarts? Is it worth the move? I know you hated your old school, Bella, but I really miss you. Phil and I can't cook half as well as you. _

_Phil says to say hi and to ask how the Hogwarts' Quidditch teams are. I bet the boys on them must be something! You have to tell me how all those British boys are, honey. Don't leave your mother hanging!_

_Love ya, Bells, and write soon!_

_Mom_

_P.S. I hope you like the present! I saw it at the mall and just couldn't resist! I thought to myself 'Bella needs one of these'. Enjoy!_

I smiled sadly to myself as my heart gave a small pinch. I missed Renee more than I realized, and I hated to admit it, but I had pushed her into the back of my mind during these last two weeks at Hogwarts. I needed to write to her right away before she decided that it was high time to visit Scotland herself.

I nearly died from shock and embarrassment when I opened up her package. I merely caught a glimpse of something small, silky, and deep purple and I slammed the box shut. Fortunately, no one saw it.

Trying to control my blushing, I ripped open Charlie's letter and buried myself into it. It was short and blunt, very Charlie-like.

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy Birthday, Bells. I couldn't get you all that fancy witch stuff, but I hope you like it anyway. I actually picked it up at the airport, of all places. I didn't know what to get you, seeing as how you grew out of Disney movies and dolls. _

_Hope Hogwarts is treating you well. Any guys I have to take my rifle too?_

_Happy Birthday,_

_Your dad, Charlie_

I laughed at his last sentence as my mind immediately flashed to a certain Cullen. Shaking my head, I began to open up Charlie's gift. At least I could trust him not to send me something that barely covered my butt.

His package was smaller and its contents were far more appropriate. I pulled out a golden chain bracelet with three large golden hearts and four smaller, white ones from the box. Charlie had really passed my expectations by far! For a man who wasn't used to having a daughter, he was down-right good at it. 

Angela helped me to attach the bracelet to my wrist as she and Jessica complimented it. We quickly finished breakfast, and Jessica helped me to run my presents up to the dorms. I made sure that I was holding on to the box with my mother's unmentionable gift it in. That _thing_ was going into the deepest, darkest corner of my trunk and never coming out.

My little birthday-display at breakfast set off a chain-reaction throughout the day. Nearly everyone, even the teachers, wished me a happy birthday. The wall flower side of me cringed and actually wished to be back in sunny Arizona where my birthday was only more of an occasion to ignore me.

To top off my embarrassment, my friends had birthday cupcakes made. I suppose it could have been worse though. Angela whispered something to me about how she had convinced the others to order cupcakes because a cake might set me off the edge. That show of concern and respect was, by far, one of the better birthday 'gifts' I had received all day.

For the first time ever, I didn't dread going to Potions as I descended the dark, spiraling staircase into the dungeons. It would be a relief to get away from all the 'Happy Birthday' nonsense. The dungeon atmosphere was enough to set anyone in a straight, solemn mood. And if that didn't shut them up, Snape's presence would. I seriously doubted that _he_ would wish me a happy birthday. 

Edward was already sitting at the desk, cutting up some root, by the time Justine, Angela, and I entered. He looked at me as I approached, and I was relieved to see that his eyes were light and the shadows under his eyes less potent. If my theory was correct, it was going to be a good day.

"You'll be making Draught of the Living Dead, today," droned Snape from the front of the classroom. Trust him to get right down to business. "As usual, it will be confiscated at the end of class: not as if most of you will be able to brew it correctly." He gave us a rather bored look before returning to his desk to grade papers. 

Edward and I started right to work. We worked together rather well for two people who supposedly were not on good terms. The first time we worked together, he had constantly checked my work to make sure it was correct. He seemed surprised to find my part of the potion prepared to perfection. As a smug joke, I pretended to correct his work as well. I didn't need to: it was always perfect.

Today, Edward didn't stand quite so far away from me or avoid my working hands like they would spread a disease. He was just as quiet as usual, but there was much less coldness in his aura. It was definitely one of his good days.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," Edward said, looking at me after he had put the roots into the cauldron. For the first time that day, I was not put off by someone mentioning my birthday. I was too busy being mildly shocked that he had spoken to me. 

"Thanks," I responded, turning my gaze into the cauldron, which we were supposed to be stirring.

He surprised me once again by speaking. It was strangely trilling to hear his voice: it was soft and musical and deep, all at the same time.

"I feel rotten," started Edward, sighing a deep breath as he looked at me. His topaz eyes were fixed solely on me, and he smiled shyly. My heart beat quickened. No one that gorgeous should be allowed to smile. Or maybe he shouldn't be allowed to stop…

"I feel rotten for treating you so poorly," explained Edward, leaning casually against the lab table. "I haven't been the greatest potion's partner…and certainly not the friendliest classmate."

I was confused to no end. He just couldn't go from despising me from one day to having some sort of heart felt conversation with me the next. Could he?

"You've been great," I lied, not knowing what else to say. What do you say to your Adonis of a Potion's partner?

Edward's smile saddened. "You don't have to lie to me, Bella."

We fell into awkward silence as I began to stir the potion. He didn't go back to work, however, but kept on looking at me. Well, if he wanted to make conversation, he was going to have to start.

"Let's start over," Edward proposed, abruptly. He held out his hand and flashed me a to-die-for crooked smile. "I'm Edward Cullen."

I debated for a second whether or not to shake his hand. Deeming him harmless enough in his present mood, I dropped the stirring rod and placed my hand in his. I was shocked by how cold it was: stone on a winter's day couldn't be any colder. But what put me off guard the most was the sudden jolt of electricity that surged through our intertwined hands. Edward's hand dropped from mine, and I stumbled over my introduction.

"Bella Swan," I said, giving him a shaky smile.

Edward seemed to recover from that strange jolt much quicker than I did, and he placed that beautiful smile on his face once more. "How do you like Hogwarts so far, Bella?"

I couldn't believe he was making normal conversation. It was definitely one of his good days.

"It's nice. Not at all like Phoenix. I miss my mom though."

"Are you two close?"

I shrugged. "I guess. My mom is crazy: always dragging me places to do new things. She is more of the kid in the family than me." I laughed, and took up the stirring rod to complete our potion. "But I love her to death."

"Then why did you leave?"

I couldn't fathom why this interested Edward in the slightest. His golden eyes were looking at me so intently, as if Potions and school didn't matter at all. Nevertheless, I answered his question in the typical fashion.

"I didn't like my old school."

A frown appeared on Edward's face. "That doesn't seem like enough of a reason to transfer to a school in Scotland."

He was pressing for more of an answer. This was a subject that I had tried to avoid with everyone else, but I found myself telling him the truth anyway.

"My mom remarried. Phil's great and all, but I could tell that mom wanted to be alone with him. She won't admit it of course, but I can tell. So I decided to run off to my dad in Britain and from there go to Hogwarts."

"That's very self-sacrificing."

I shrugged and sent him a silly grin. "Not really. I really _did_ hate my old school."

Edward chuckled, causing a shiver to run down my spine. His laugh was amazing. It was like music. 

"And what did they do to you there?" he asked, leaning forward slightly. My heart started to run.

"Used me for potions experiments," I joked. I got the intended response: one of his gorgeous laughs. I laughed along with him, but my laugh seemed so coarse against his so I quickly stopped. "Most of the people there were jerks."

Edward's laughing stopped and a frown tightened his lips. "I suppose my behavior hasn't been much better."

"No," I protested, without thinking. "You've been a lot better than them."

"They must have been terrible."

I nodded, grinning at him slightly. "Well, you've been terrible too, but I can deal with you. The kids at my old school were just downright mean and annoying."

"What do you mean by 'you can deal with me'?" 

"You just…frustrate me." Why was I telling him this?

A small smile appeared on Edward's face. "You frustrate me too."

My heart was officially running a marathon. I tried asking him 'why', but my mouth didn't seem capable of speaking in anything other than a soft whisper. I could barely hear my own question, so I was surprised when he answered.

"You're a puzzle to me, Bella. You're different, and it annoys me to no end."

Had Edward seriously just confessed that I had been on his mind? I was flattered, in a strange sort of way. 

"There isn't much about me to figure out," I laughed. I wasn't interesting.

"You'd be surprised," said Edward, softly, turning his gaze into the potion. His face immediately sharpened, and I heard him mutter a curse under his breath. I followed his gaze to see our potion a deep color of red. Oh crap. 

Edward moved quickly: far too quickly than I thought humanly possible. I just watched in awe as he went about saving our forgotten potion. He added a couple more ingredients and stirred it a few more times. We both let out a sigh of relief when the potion looked normal once more.

"How did you do that?" I asked, bewildered, as I stared at the finished potion. "You just seemed to know what to do!"

Edward shrugged as he bottled a bit of the potion to give to Snape. "I guess I have a knack for potions."

"You seem to have a knack for a lot of things," I added, crossing my arms across my chest. He looked at me.

"Like what?"

"Like confusing me."

He laughed and flipped the potion bottle in his right hand. "And I'll keep on confusing you, Bella, so you better get used to it."

There was a double meaning behind those words, but all I could manage to do was scowl. 

Edward flashed me another smile before he took the potion sample up to Snape's desk. He was impossible… 

And that intrigued me to no end. 

* * *

AN: So I have a silly, little question that I'm curious about:** When you picture Bella and Edward in Potions, which side is Bella on and which side is Edward on?** I'll tell you how I picture it in the next chapter. 

Chapter Trivia!

MMS: It stands for Magical Music System. Wizards don't typically have CDs and ipods because they (the muggle musical systems) are too high tech. Instead, they have MMS! (yeah I made it up)

Renee's gift: I bet you guys liked that one. On page 298 in Twilight, Bella mentioned that Renee got her these kind of pajamas two birthdays ago. I just pushed it up one year.

Charlie's gift: My dad actually got me that for Christimas, and he got it in an airport jewelry store (if you've been to a big airport, you know how they have all that fancy stuff). I love it to death, so I decided to include it. 

Some of you might be worrying that I'm one of those writers that basically retells the story - event by event - with a few changed details. Don't worry, I'm not. I know that this Potion class scene is very similar to the Biology lab in Twilight, but I promise that something so close to the book will rarely happen. I have my own ideas in mind while remaining true to the characters. Watch out for new situations in the next chapter! 

Thanks you so much for all the reviews last chapter! Please keep it up!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

AN: Thank you so much for the huge response the story got for the last chapter! I love you guys!

* * *

Chapter Six

Edward Cullen was my official obsession. Try as I might to push him from my mind, he just wouldn't leave.

He behaved more tolerably ever since my birthday. We didn't share another lengthy conversation together, but we occasionally made small talk as we prepared our potions. He no longer glared at me in class, but I could still feel his eyes on me. I must be some complex sort of puzzle to him because he never stopped giving me confused looks. I seemed to be on his mind a lot, and that thought sent butterflies up and down my stomach and throat.

I fell into the rhythm of Hogwarts: wake up in the morning, attend classes, obsess over Edward, dinner, bed. It was occasionally interrupted by a Weasley twin prank (for my birthday, they had given me lipstick that caused warts to appear on the skin and lips of the boy I had been kissing. Apparently, it was to ward off 'the bad ones'. They were dying for me to use it) on me and my friends. They were never harmful, just good-natured, but it kept me looking around corners to make sure they weren't going to sneak up on me.

My life took an unsuspected turn in early October: a beautiful turn that left me breathless in its wake. A wonderful turn.

It was October sixth, and it was a Wednesday. It was my least favorite day of the two day class cycle: we had Defense with Umbridge and the Slytherins, and I didn't have potions with Edward. I was sitting with Jessica, watching her doodle hearts in her notebook with the name 'Mike' occasional appearing in one. I think she was trying to send me a message that Mike was _hers_, and if I wanted to stay friends with Jess, I would respect that. I personally had no problem with her liking Mike: Mike himself was the issue. He wouldn't leave me alone, no matter how much I pushed him away. He just kept coming back again and again like a boomerang.

Edward was two desks behind me today. From what I could gather from casual glances over my shoulder, the shadows under his eyes were beginning to darken and he looked tired. Well, not tired, but he looked more bored and impatient. To my delight, his stares felt softer and more protective than usual, like he was some sort of guardian. The corners of my lips turned up at the thought and a shiver ran down my spine.

The hour ended, and Umbridge was forced to let us go. Jessica let out a sigh of relief and quickly stood up.

"I didn't take in a word she said," Jess mumbled under her breath to me. "I think she was talking about civilized dementors."

Jess got more out of the lesson than me then.

I shrugged, not really caring about Defense Against the Dark Arts anymore. I had never paid attention to a full class and didn't plan to in the future.

I looked back at Edward's seat to find it deserted, as usual. He still ran out of the classes at the first chance he got.

Jess and I parted ways after a few turns in the maze-like halls. She turned her steps toward the Great Hall while I took the stairs to the Gryffindor lounge. I didn't feel like dealing with an over-excited Mike telling me how great quidditch practice was going or how excited he was for the upcoming Gryffindor/Slytherin game. He needed to learn that Jessica was interested in him, not me.

My mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Transfiguration homework (it was getting harder by the day) and Edward Cullen. Off in the distance, I heard the hum of students talking down the hall and Peeves mocking some first-year who had dropped her books. A few seconds later, I heard a noise that was much closer and much, much more worrisome.

It started off as a couple of low whistles and then progressed to a couple of cat calls. It made my blood run cold.

I glanced over my shoulder to see three male students clad in green and silver advancing quickly on me.

_Oh crap._

I looked straight forward and began to travel as fast as my legs would carry me in a walk. Seeing as how I was five foot four and not athletic, that wasn't very fast.

They caught up to me easily and appeared at my side. My heart rate increased dramatically, but not in the pleasant way it did when I was around Edward.

"Why are you running from us, Isabella?" asked the tall guy to my left with slicked back dark brown hair. I cringed as he swung in front of me, causing me to abruptly stop and glare at him.

"Leave me alone," I stated, simply. I felt my right hand instinctively reach for my wand in my pocket. The Slytherins seemed to notice and snicker.

"You won't be needing that, hon," said another Slytherin with a horse-like face. He was easily the ugliest and most repulsive of the three, and I found myself backing away from him and bumping into the first Slytherin. He snaked his arm around my shoulder and took out his wand. I reached for my own, but discovered that the last Slytherin, a big, bulky one, had slipped it out of my pocket. I started to panic.

_Distract them. Keep on talking._

"You must do this a lot," I choked out, as the three started to walk forward through the halls with me firmly in their grasped.

The brown-haired one clicked his tongue three times in mock disapproval. "Bella, I'm hurt! Do you seriously think we are criminals?"

_Yes._

I glared at him and tried to pull out of his grasp. I was unsuccessful and began to wonder if any of the muggle self-defense I had learned would do me any good against three potentially dark wizards.

"Someone's feisty," laughed the horse-like one, stepping closer to me to take my chin roughly in his grimly hand. We had stopped walking now, and they had effectively cornered me. I wasn't going anywhere. I let out a small cry as the Slytherin dug his fingers into me, smirking wickedly. We were far away from people now, maybe within calling distance, but it wasn't likely.

"Let me go," I cried, hoping my voice would come out strong and determined. It failed me: I sounded so ridiculously weak and scared that it embarrassed me.

"Ah, Bella. We just want to talk." The way his body started to press against mine stated otherwise. They started laughing, and I let out a strangled cry as the Slytherin placed his lips on my ear and hissed like a vile snake.

Then there was a different sound; a distinctive, furious growl. I gasped as the Slytherin was torn off of me and sent flying into the wall. A new set of hands wrapped protectively around my head and back, pressing me gently into something as hard as stone. I recognized safety when it hit me because I found my hands instinctively grasping the shirt of my savior. I glanced up to see Edward Cullen, and he looked furious.

His lips were twisted into a snarl and a low growl rumbled through his chest. He was glaring in the direction of the two remaining Slytherin who were racing down the halls as fast as they could.

"Accio, Bella's wand," he hissed. A few second later and my wand was safely in his outstretched hand. He placed both wands in his pocket, and turned his eyes toward me. They were black with the faintest tinge of gold left in them. He looked so angry, but I wasn't scared. His presence sent waves of security rolling through me that I wanted to wrap around myself like a cozy, safe blanket.

"Let's go," hissed Edward, placing a hand on my back and starting down the hall with me in tow. This forced my hands to untangle from his shirt. When they did, I felt Edward's grip on me tighten, as if I was a lifeline to controlling his anger.

We walked quickly and quietly through the halls. Edward pointedly ignored every stare that was sent our way when we entered the more crowded corridors, and kept silent until we were safe in front of the Fat Lady. She was looking at us oddly, as if we had both grown two heads.

"Password?"

"Phoenix."

The portrait swung open to admit us into the common room. I thought Edward would release me here: the only thing that could possibly hurt me was one of the Weasley's pranks or my own clumsiness (the latter being much more likely). He shocked me by continuing up the stairs to the dorms and taking a left to enter to the boy's dormitories. A blush rose to my cheeks. What was he doing?

We traveled up flights of stairs until we reached the third landing. From there, we entered into a circular dorm room nearly identical to my own. He sat me down on the bed nearest to the door and began to pace restlessly across the room. I watched him and allowed my thoughts to catch up to me.

What kind of a boy – no not a boy, something else – rescues you from certain torture, drags you up into his dorm room, and then proceeds to not say anything?

Answer: Only Edward Cullen.

Logic told me that I should still be on my guard: after all, I was alone with a guy that went through mood swings like my friends went through chocolate frogs. Not to mention, said guy was currently very angry and _did_ have my wand.

The rest of my mind and heart, and my very _soul_, seemed to abandon logic. I never felt safer in my whole life than when I was in his presence. He was like a lifeboat in the middle of a storm: it might look questionable, but I wasn't going to abandon it anyway.

Eventually, Edward turned his stormy eyes on me and hissed, "What were you doing by yourself?"

It was like I was a child all over again and I needed to hold my mother's hand while crossing the street. I frowned at him and crossed my arms. I might feel secure around him, but that didn't mean I always had to be happy about it.

"Walking," I stated. "People do that when they want to get places. I didn't expect to be attacked in the halls of a school!"

"The Slytherin house is literally breeding dark wizards," answered Edward, sending me a sharp look. "You should _not_ walk alone. To think of what they…" He stopped there and pressed his lips into a straight line. His hand reached to his forehead to massage his temples. "Start talking."

This bewildered me.

"About what?"

"About anything. Tell me about your friends."

Within the span of a half-an-hour, I had given him minute details about each of my friends and my thoughts on them. I watched as the tension seemed to melt from his body, taking the black of his eyes along with it. He eventually stopped pacing so furiously, and settled into a slow walk around the room.

He finally calmed down enough to be able to sit on the bed, taking calm, even breaths. He began to listen intently to my 'golden retriever' description of Mike, and even chuckled as I told him about how I had taken to hiding from him.

"He's an annoying kid," stated Edward, leaning back on his hands until he was in a relaxed position. It was my turn to send him a sharp look. Just because he had calmed down didn't give him the right to be rude.

"He's an all around good guy, though. You shouldn't judge him so harshly."

"Do you like him?"

His question was asked casually, but I could see ice forming around his now-golden eyes. It caused my heart to leap,

I shook my head. "No, Mike's definitely not my type."

This seemed to relax Edward once more, and a lazy, teasing smile appeared on his countenance. "And what is your type, Bella Swan?"

I laughed and threw a pillow from the bed at him. He caught it, placed it at the back of his head, and fell back to lie down. That beautiful crooked smile was on his face, making him the picture of contentment. My breath caught in my throat, and I almost answered his question with a soft 'you'.

"What's _your_ type, Edward Cullen?" I asked, when I had recovered, throwing the question back at him. He chuckled.

"Human girl, definitely."

"Well, I hope."

Edward laughed.

"You still have to tell me yours," he trailed off in a suggestive tone. I looked for another pillow to throw at him.

"Well, from my experience, it's definitely not human," I answered, throwing another pillow at him. He merely reached up, grabbed it perfectly, and brought it down.

"Really? What is it then?"

I rolled my eyes. "Centaur," I answered, sarcastically.

"I don't think that works, Bella."

The last pillow was sent flying at him, and he caught it with his eyes closed.

"Werewolf then."

Edward frowned. "I'd hope not." His face abruptly changed into a teasing one. "Far too hairy. I hear they smell too."

Unbelievable.

"Giant."

"You better start taking growth potion."

"Merman."

"I'd like to see that."

"Troll."

"Far too stupid."

"Vampire."

He didn't response first and seemed to be pondering. A wide smile filled his face.

"Yes, you are definitely the vampire type."

I giggled as he threw me back one of the pillows. I followed his example and placed the pillow under my head as if to go to sleep.

"Edward?"

His reply was a soft 'hmm'.

"Are you going back to Mr. Hyde soon?"

"Probably not, you saw enough of him today."

I flipped onto my side so I could still see Edward on the bed opposite of me. He was staring up into the ceiling with a serious look on his face.

"No, I don't think so."

Edward sat up and looked at me, confused. I rushed to explain.

"You're only Mr. Hyde when you ignore me, and I hate it so much."

"Have you ever thought that I ignore you for your own benefit, Bella?" Edward asked softly, gazing at me questionably. It was as if he was trying to figure out the answer to his own question.

"Does this have something to do with your eyes?" I asked, watching as his face suddenly twisted into confusion.

"What?"

"If you haven't noticed, your eyes are always changing between gold and black. They are black when you're angry or ignoring me. They are gold right now."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're seeing things, Bella."

I rolled my eyes, well aware that he was hiding something. I had seen far too many weird things over the last month, and I believed that I had a right to inquire about them.

"You know I'm not, Edward."

Edward sighed. "Bella…"

I couldn't resist continuing. "And I know your different, Edward, so don't even begin to protest." I flashed him a wide, wicked grin. "And I will figure out what you are."

"I wish you wouldn't even try."

Ha! He even admitted he was unique. Point one for Bella!

"And I will figure out why you are so hormonal."

Edward glared at me. "I'm not hormonal, Bella."

"Yes, you are. I have yet to meet a girl that goes through mood swings like you."

I felt a large, swishy pillow smash into my face. I growled at him as he smirked at me.

"And I would love to know why you have so little self-preservation, Bella," said Edward. "Right now, you _should_ be in shock over what just happened to you."

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. "Maybe I feel safe with you."

"You shouldn't."

"Well I do."

"That troubles me…and brings us back to your problem of no self-preservation."

So he thought he was dangerous to me. I couldn't see how. He had only just saved me a half an hour ago and had never physically harmed me. If it wasn't for his behavior toward me during my first few weeks, I would have believed him to be the prefect gentlemen.

Instead of questioning him further, I just sent him a mock glare and playfully started to talk up toward the ceiling.

"If you're so worried that I'm going to be taken advantage of in the middle of a school, you can just never let me out of your sight for the next few months."

Edward cast me a serious look. "You don't know how tempting that sounds."

My heart dropped into my stomach.

"Wh-What?"

"From what I can gather, you are a magnet for attracting trouble: especially in the form of male creatures. I may be the most dangerous of them all, but I'm the least likely to try to harm you. So if you are going to be around any of them, it might as well be me."

My heart was doing cartwheels and summersaults. At least some part of me was athletic.

"You or the Slytherins," I teased, pretending to be thinking seriously. "I don't know, Edward. That one guy that you threw at the wall was kind of cute."

Edward was busy rolling his eyes as I rolled on the bed with laughter.

He sighed, "No self-preservation…"

"None at all."

We fell back into silence. Edward was busy staring at me with a contemplating look on his face: he seemed to be analyzing my every breath.

"Why did you save me?" I asked, breaking the silence. Edward seemed startled by the question.

"I had two options, and I didn't like the other one that much."

"What did you use on that guy?"

Edward's face darkened, and I regretted asking the question. He had been in such an incredibly good mood for the past few minutes and I didn't want to ruin it.

Edward stood up purposefully. "That's not talk about that. You don't need to know."

He made it sound like he had killed the Slytherin.

I paled. He hadn't, had he?

Edward seemed to know what was on my mind, for the corner of his lip twitched up. "He's still breathing, if that's what you're wondering."

I let out of sigh of relief. It wasn't as if I cared about the Slytherin: it was the thought of Edward in trouble that made me nervous.

"We better go," said Edward, walking toward the door. He glanced at me over his shoulder. "Unless you are planning to go into shock."

I frowned at him and quickly stood up to prove him wrong. Still pretending to be angry with him, I held out the palm of my hand.

"My wand?"

Edward grinned and reached into his pocket to pull out our wands. When he looked down into his hand, his smile ceased and confusion knotted his forehead. I frowned once again.

"What? Did mine break?"

He shook his head, examining the wands closely. After awhile, he gave a frustrated sigh and held them up for me to see.

"Recognize yours?"

I gasped. They were completely identical: the same shape, size, and color. I shook my head.

Edward placed one of the wands in the palm of his left hand and pointed the other with his right.

"Accio, Bella's wand."

Nothing.

"Accio, Edward's wand."

Nothing.

I laughed nervously. If he had done something to my wand…

"Maybe they are too close."

Edward didn't seem convinced that that was the case, but he handed me one of the wands to place on the other side of the room. However, the moment I had the wand securely in my hands, a warm, familiar feeling engulfed me. I smiled.

"This one's mine. It feels like it."

"They feel exactly the same, Bella."

I shot him a look. "Maybe to you…"

Edward sighed, but handed me the other wand. I was shocked to feel the same warmness and security. How could this happen?

Frowning, I gave him the second wand back and walked across the room with the other. He tried summoning the wand again, but the thing didn't even twitch in my hand.

He had killed our wands!

"Accio, wand Bella's holding."

The wand soared from my hand at a lightening-fast speed that caused me to jump back in shock. It flew straight into Edward's hand, where he frowned at it.

"They are working fine."

Working fine? He had messed up our wands!

I'd be willing to bet _galleons_ that this had _never_ happened before to _any_ wizard or witch in the _entire_ history of the _universe_.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest. He sent me a sheepish grin.

"See which one works best for now?"

After each of us had performed a series of spells with both of the wands, we came to a very important conclusion: it didn't matter anymore. Each wand worked so perfectly for both of us that it was impossible to distinguish between the two. I started off very angry: after all, my wand was sort of like an extension of myself. I had had that thing for over six years: I was fond of it.

Anger eventually faded away into curiosity. It was traditionally said that wands always recognized their owner, and up until a few minutes ago, my wand had always recognized me. So why the change?

"I'll take this one," said Edward, holding up the wand he had just performed a complex transfiguration spell with. "Unless you want it, that is."

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me." _Doesn't matter to the wand either._

"Then it's settled," claimed Edward, pocketing the wand. "If they start acting up, we'll switch."

I nodded, and placed 'my' wand in my robe's pocket. The butterflies in my stomach did a little dance at the thought that there was a fifty percent chance that it was Edward's wand that was currently in my pocket. I rushed to control them.

It was _trying_ to be angry at him….

And I was failing miserably.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys liked the Bella/Edward interaction. Some of you might be worrying that it was a little too much a little too fast. Don't worry. Edward will explain it all in due time...

Oh! And I almost forgot: I see Bella on Edward's left hand side. So when you are standing right behind them, Bella is on the left and Edward on the right. I don't know why, but it could be because I 'watch' the scene from the back left...so maybe I put them in order of height or something. Alot of you said that you see Edward on the left and Bella on the right. It was an interesting survey. Thank you for the response. :D

Chapter Trivia:

There isn't alot this week:

1. The password has been changed to 'Phoenix'. Guess who made that one up?

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all the support and reviews! As aways, I love you guys!

Special thanks to my Beta, Timeless Rose!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Edward walked with me to Ancient Runes. Well, 'walked with me' probably wasn't the most accurate phrase to use. He trailed a few steps behind me, always keeping about six feet away from me. I wondered why he didn't want to be seen with me; maybe I was still repulsive to him for some reason.

When Ancient Runes ended, he rushed quickly out of the room, leaving me to walk with Justine. I watched as he turned a corner, effectively leaving my sightline. He definitely was not behaving like the guy that just saved my skin _and_ probably had my wand in his pocket.

I was disappointed that he wanted our relationship to remain so impersonal. One would think that our afternoon together would have changed something.

I laughed. I was starting to sound like some rotten teenage soap drama.

The whole gang sat together at dinner that evening: even Mike, Angela, and Eric had abandoned their traditional tables to sit with Jessica, Justine, Katie, and me. I watched detachedly as they laughed and joked around together. It didn't seem like any word of my near-attack had been leaked out. I was grateful for it: the whole situation confused and embarrassed me. It was better left unspoken.

"How was your day, Bella?" asked Mike, smiling at me. He was sitting next to me and had been throwing me glances all throughout dinner.

I shrugged. "Interesting."

Mike took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "What happened?"

I debated over what to tell him. The truth was out of the question: Mike was the last person I wanted to let know what had happened. He would probably try to act noble and defend my honor by going up against the Slytherins. For some reason, Mike in Edward's place just didn't work.

At all.

To the point of it being hilarious to think about.

"My wand's been acting up," I substituted, thinking that this would satisfy Mike's curiosity.

"What's wrong with it?"

He looked so eager to help out that I couldn't resist telling him.

"It's having a mid-life crisis. It doesn't remember who it is."

Mike didn't seem to understand.

"Like it's not responding properly?"

"Sort of."

"Could I do anything to help?"

My first thought was 'no'. My second thought, my much more tempting thought, stemmed from my unbearable curiosity.

_What if…_

"There is something," I answered, taking out my wand. Mike took out his, wearing a smile that stretched to his eyes.

"Name it."

I placed my wand on the table in front of me. "Use a summoning charm on it."

It was his turn to look confused.

"Why?"

I lied, "I dropped it in the halls and some Slytherins tried to snatch it up with a summoning charm, but it didn't work. I was wondering if it would for you."

Mike must have found some part of my lie suggestive, for a smirk appeared on his face and he pointed his wand at my own.

"No problem, Bella," he said, before turning his gaze down to my wand. "Accio, Bella's wand."

What happened next I would treasure in my memory forever.

Mike tried to summon my wand.

And he ended up with two new wands in his hand.

Mike stared at the wands like they had each sprouted two heads. He looked completely and utterly speechless.

As for me, I was deciding whether or not to be confused or amused. The look on Mike's face was hilarious, but I had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. Like the fact that I had a pretty good idea where that extra wand had come from.

"Newton."

I didn't need to glance up to know who was standing next to us. I could have recognized his voice anywhere.

Mike turned his gaze upward and paled considerably. I held back a snicker.

"Cullen?"

I looked up to see Edward glaring daggers down at Mike. He looked very intimating and so very…dark. It was breathtaking.

"It's rude to steal other people's wands."

Mike's mouth was moving up and down so much that it made him look like a fish.

"I was just trying to summon Bella's." His tone was accusing and defensive at the same time.

"It didn't work very well, did it Newton?" asked Edward, his eyebrows raised. Without another word, he gracefully snatched the two wands from Mike's hand and began to walk away.

_Wait a minute… _

Mike seemed to notice too.

"Hey! One of those is Bella's!"

Edward glanced over his shoulder at me and smirked. "I know."

Was he being serious?

I sent Mike an apologetic look before getting up from the bench and following after a certain wand thief. By that time, everyone in my group of friends had started to pay attention and were currently staring after Edward and I in awe. I was going to have a fun time explaining this later.

Edward didn't allow me to catch up with him until we were out of the Great Hall. He stopped at the start of the stairway and fanned the two wands out in front of him like a hand full of cards.

"Which one do you want?"

I grabbed the one on the right, not caring anymore. As I pocketed it, I scowled at him.

"You just created a scene!"

"No, I haven't. You're the one that told that boy to summon your wand."

"I didn't expect it to work!"

Edward smiled at me. "Really, Bella?"

I was fuming.

Edward chuckled and began to ascend the stairs. "Walk with me?"

I should have told him a firm 'no', but I wasn't going to pass up being with him when he wasn't 'Mr. Hyde.' Still scowling, I joined him on the stairs. This seemed to please him, for he smiled once more at me, ignoring my glares.

We walked up a couple of flights of stairs and through a few meaningless corridors. I couldn't tell where we were going or if we were going anywhere in particular. We didn't speak, so I used the time to study him. His eyes looked even lighter than before, butterscotch as opposed to topaz. He was in a very good mood.

"Where are we going?" I asked, eventually, hoping to break the silence. He shrugged.

"I'm just walking and you just happen to be walking with me."

"You wanted me to walk with you!"

Edward's face softened and his next words were barely a whisper.

"Yes, I know."

We traveled higher and higher into the castle, into one of the towers. We went through a door that led us onto a stone balcony outside. The fresh, early autumn coolness of the Scotland air caught me off guard and I shivered. From beside me, I heard Edward chuckle.

"Here," he said, making a light gray coat appear in mid air with his wand. He handed it over to me, and I quickly slipped it on over my uniform. It was large on me and smelled so very wonderful. I found myself involuntarily sniffing in the scent.

"It's very different from Arizona, isn't it?" asked Edward, referring to the weather. He leaned against the balcony railing and grinned at me. "We probably shouldn't be up here."

"Is it off-limits?"

"No. What I mean to say is that _you_ shouldn't be up here with _me_."

Oh.

"Because you think you're dangerous to me."

"Exactly."

We stared out into the evening sky. It was a cloudy night so I couldn't see any of the stars starting to come out. I missed them: you could see the stars nearly every night in Phoenix.

I turned my gaze to Edward to find him still staring out into the darkening sky. I took the opportunity to study him: he was far too beautiful to be human and far too gorgeous to ever take interest in me. But my heart couldn't help but skip anyways.

"So, do you have any theories?"

His voice brought me back to the stone balcony and the chilly air. I shrugged.

"It's only been a few hours."

"You think a lot. I'm sure you have some sort of idea."

I bit my lip, trying to figure out a theory that didn't involve me looking stupid. I eventually gave in.

"You have a prolonged curse on you."

He laughed at that one.

"I guess you can say that. But that's not really it. You'll have to think outside the usual for me."

I leaned against the balcony and thought. He went through weird periods of time where he was more isolated, he was mysterious, he could get very grumpy…

"You're a werewolf."

Edward let out a cry of disgust and ran his hands through his bronze hair in frustration. The look on his face spoke repulsion.

"Bella, you don't know how much you just insulted me."

That was unusual: wizards and witches typically didn't like werewolves but to admit it would be considered rude. It just didn't seem like Edward to be so prejudiced.

Then again, I had only known the guy for a month and was only starting to be on friendly terms with him. How much could I possibly know about him?

Edward seemed to realize his own mistake, and he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. You would understand better if you knew."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"No."

Oh well, I had to try.

Edward took out his wand (or my wand) and began to slowly move it around in the air, creating lines of bright colors that sharply contrasted with the darkness. I watched, mesmerized, as patterns and shapes began to form. There were trees, hundreds of them, and figurines sprinting quickly through them. They were moving so quickly and so gracefully amongst the forest of light. It was amazing.

"How are you doing that?"

"I've never quite known myself," Edward answered, softly. The forest and the runners began to fade away and a large creature began to take shape in the light. "I think it's my magic expressing itself."

"I don't understand."

Edward flashed his eyes up to gaze into mine, and I was shocked to find them glowing.

"Magic has a personality of sorts, unique to each person. It has a feel to it. You can see it in patronuses."

I nodded in comprehension, wondering if I was capable of creating such beautiful shapes and lights. I pulled out my own wand.

"Can you show me how?"

"I can't really. I don't say or think any spells. I just let it come naturally."

Biting my lip in concentration, I held up my wand and gave it a few gentle swirls. Nothing. Not even a spark.

"You're thinking too hard. Relax your mind. It's a lazy feeling."

I let all thought drop from my mind and tried my best to relax. But I was painfully aware of Edward's eyes on me, and I blushed.

"Maybe later," I said, putting my wand away. Later, when _he_ was not around to distract me.

Edward merely smiled softly and turned his eyes back to his own wand. The large creature I had seen before was nearly recognizable now: it looked like some sort of giant cat. I wanted to ask him what the animal was, but my mouth refused to speak. I didn't want to scare him away with personal questions.

The cat disappeared by swirling into a golden orange mixture of light. Two new shapes began to form: one a distinctive blood-like red and the other a cool pink. I gasped softly as the lights began to twist themselves into human figures, taking on the form of a male and a female. They were embracing, seeming to melt together into one…

And then the image was gone.

I stared mesmerized at the place where the two figures had been as Edward placed his wand back into his pocket. The atmosphere immediately tensed around us, but oddly enough it did not grow awkward. I had a feeling that I had just witnessed something intensely personal, something that Edward had both wanted and didn't want me to see.

Something that involved me.

I winced at my own thoughts. I was letting my heart get carried away again. There was no way that those figures could have been…us. The very thought was laughable really. After all, he was a gorgeous, mysterious wizard and I was just Bella. Plain, ordinary Bella. The female figure was probably his lover from back home, and she was probably just as beautiful as his sister Rosalie. Yes, that was likely. _How could he __**not**__ have a girlfriend?_

"I should get back to my friends," I said, quickly. Edward was staring off into space once again, but he nodded. He didn't say anything, so I decided that I was dismissed. Feeling rather downhearted, I made my way to the balcony door.

"Bella?"

It was pathetic how I responded to his call. I spun around rapidly, my heart leaping around in my chest. His beautiful golden eyes were fixed solely on me, leaving me breathless.

"Yes?"

Edward smiled at me: one of those crooked smiles that made my heart melt. If I was breathless before, I was dying now.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow," he said. "Try to stay out of trouble?"

I nodded, hardly trusting myself to speak. I managed are quiet 'sure' before slipping through the balcony door and into the tower. How did he manage to always do that? Dazzle me?

I had made it down a flight of stairs before I realized that I was still engulfed in that tantalizing scent that I loved so much. Glancing down, I found the coat he had given me still wrapped around my frame. Blushing furiously, I started to run back up the stairs to him. I didn't want him to think me a petty thief or something.

One flight of stairs and three new bruises later, I was at the balcony. I opened the door, expecting to see Edward Cullen where I left him, leaning against the stone railing. But instead of seeing the Greek god of Hogwarts, I was met with a balcony completely devoid of all life. It was just as empty as it was when we first arrived.

Confused, I made my way to the railing, looked down, and immediately cringed. It was a sheer drop to the ground; he had certainly not exited _that_ way. Sighing, I exited the balcony, adding 'makes mysterious disappearances' to my 'What makes Edward Cullen Edward Cullen" list.

I didn't take off the coat until I was back in the main portion of the castle. Despite being inside, I felt cold without its overlarge presence wrapped around me. I would have continued to wear it if it hadn't been for Jessica, Mike, and Angela appearing around the corner. I had just enough time to shrug the coat off before they noticed me. The worry vanished from their faces and they ran to me, Mike in the lead.

"Are you OK, Bella?" asked Mike, placing his hands on my shoulders, inspecting me for anything out of the ordinary. "We thought Cullen ate you or something."

I laughed slightly, my heart twisting at the mention of Edward. I immediately scolded it for acting ridiculous.

"What did he want with you?" asked Jessica. Half of her seemed to be genuinely concerned, but the other half was thirsting for gossip. Typical Jessica.

"He just wanted to ask me about some potions homework," I lied. Jessica didn't seem to buy my poorly made excuse, but she didn't question me.

"So he pulled that stunt?" asked Mike, his face twisting into one of rage. "He stole your wand, Bella! He could have hurt you. You should tell someone."

I winced. So Mike wanted me to be a tattletale or something? I shook my head.

"You guys make it sound like he's lined up to join Voldemort or something," I said, unconsciously crossing my arms defensively across my chest. Mike didn't seem to think my suggestion humorous. In fact, his eyes darkened and he mumbled something under his breathe that sounded like 'I bet he is.'

"Mike!"

"What? That whole family is just weird, Bella."

"That doesn't make them evil!" I protested, shocked at my own defensiveness. I was protecting the family…protecting a secret that I knew next to nothing about.

My friends seemed surprised at my outburst and were now staring at me cautiously. Angela was the first to speak up.

"Is everything alright, Bella? Seriously?"

I laughed. Everything alright? If you don't count being molested by three Slytherins, being rescued by Adonis himself, and then hopelessly falling for him, then yes. I would say everything was alright.

Then the thought hit me like a bludger to the head.

Oh gosh…I was falling for Edward Cullen.

I was falling for the most gorgeous boy in Hogwarts, and possibly the whole world. I was falling for the guy who appeared to hate me only a few weeks ago.

I shouldn't have been shocked. After all, my heart had taken up gymnastics ever since he'd been around and I was constantly dazzled by his presence. Not to mention, I had been thinking about _us_ all day.

But to actually say – or think – the words awoke realization in me. I had a crush on Edward Cullen. A full-blown crush that was more than likely to leave me in broken pieces when he rejected me. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Bella?" asked Mike, waving a hand in front of my face. "Bella? Are you there?"

Mike. Why couldn't I fall for someone like Mike? Someone who was cute and safe? Someone who was always friendly and smiling?

_But Catherine didn't fall in love with Edger…she fell in love with Heathcliff. _

_And Jane just had to love Mr. Rochester, didn't she?_

_Heck, even sensible Elizabeth fell for the mysterious Mr. Darcy._

And now here I was: Bella Swan falling in love with all three of them wrapped up in the form of Edward Cullen.

"I'm fine, Mike," I said, a littler harsher than I intended to. After all, it wasn't Mike's fault that I couldn't control my own heart. I felt bad as he winced away from me, as if I had just burned him. I sighed, and tried to put a smile on my face. "So are you guys excited for the quidditch game on Saturday or what?"

As I planned, Mike snapped out of his poor mood in an instant and started chattering about quidditch as we walked to the library to finish our homework. I pretended to be listening intently, but my mind was far off with Edward, wherever he was.

Mike eventually stopped talking about quidditch when we entered the library. We sat down together at one of the tables near the windows and pulled out our books and parchment. I had neither, so I borrowed Angela's potions book to complete my essay for tomorrow's class. I was halfway through explaining the properties of Wolfbane when Justine ran up to us. She seemed really excited, which was surprising because she was always serious in the library.

"You'll never guess what happened," Justine exclaimed, sitting down in between Angela and me. Her eyes were overflowing with gossip.

"Someone called Umbridge a toad to her face," suggested Jessica, sarcastically. I held back a snicker. Jessica always hated when people knew more gossip than her.

Wouldn't she just love to get all the dirt I had on Edward?

"I wish," said Justine, a little too loudly. We winced in unison as the librarian hushed at us from her desk. Justine nearly ignored her, turning her attention quickly back to us. "Some Slytherin got attacked. They found him in the upstairs corridors a few hours ago."

I felt guilt and worry take a sharp stab at my heart. I hardly heard my friends' gasps around me and inquiries to hear more. What if they connected the attack to Edward? What if they expelled him?

The thought of not seeing him ever again hurt. A lot. A lot more than it should. In fact, it seemed to literally rip my heart into two. I felt dread and pain overcome me, and I felt as if I could cry.

"Do they know who did it?" I asked softly, praying. Not Edward. Blame anyone but Edward.

Justine shook her head. "They don't have a clue. No one is stepping forward with any information." I sighed in relief, my heart relaxing for a moment. Edward was safe for now. He would have covered up any evidence, right?

"What spell did they use on Urquhart?" asked Mike, probably searching for the action details. This one I was curious about, and now that my worries were temporary out of the way, I could listen.

"They have no idea," replied Justine. "I heard some of the teachers saying it might have been a physical attack. But I don't know. I heard that he has a ton of broken bones and a nice concession. His back might even be broken."

My mouth dropped open. Edward had done a very…thorough job then.

_And he did it for you._

I cursed that little voice in my head that gave me far too much hope than I should be allowed to receive. Edward was merely helping out a fellow classmate. He had just gotten a little carried away with it, that's all. But a physical attack? Was Edward strong enough to break bones with only one strike?

_Yes._

This time I didn't argue with that teasing little voice. Edward was many things: it wouldn't surprise me if inhumanely strong was one of them. Especially since I didn't believe that he was completely human anymore.

No, definitely not human. He was…something else.

And I had to find out what that something else was.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys liked it! OK, I have a deal for you. **If I get up to 100 reviews for the whole story I will post the next chapter this weekend**.That is about...24 reviews for this chapter. If I don't, I won't break my back trying to get it out and it will probably get to you guys by Wednesday.

Chapter Trivia!

1) Ok, I love this one. I didn't catch it, but my beta did (:D). Look at the second last sentence in the whole chapter. Bella describes Edward as 'definately not human'. If you look back at last chapter, Bella tells Edward that her type is 'definately not human'. I thought that was so cool and unexpected!

2) I gave a shout out to the three romantic heros of English Literature: Heathcliff from Wuthering Heights, Mr. Rochester from Jane Eyre, and Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. I've read them all (just out finished with Jane Eyre) and loved them.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I love you guys!! I got up to 101 reviews and nearly a whole quarter of you reviewed! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

As promised, here is the next chapter. I would dedicate this to my friend who is eagerly awaiting this chapter, but the other ideas that I have planned she will like better. :D

You guys might be surprised by the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

This was not happening.

I was not sitting between Jessica and Mike, watching bludgers swarm in front of me at painful speed. Didn't anyone tell them that I was accident prone? That there was more of a chance that those bloody bludgers would hit me than anyone else in this whole stadium?

But I had to admit, despite the danger factor, the game was pretty cool to watch. Everything Mike had said about Gryffindor/Slytherin games was right: they were intense. The players were swarming around the field, a blur of red and green. Three-quarters of the stadium was rooting passionately for Gryffindor while the other quarter in green and silver, tried to boo them down.

Jessica and I were constantly cheering for Katie Bell, who was a Chaser. She was really good, and she, Angelina, and Alicia made a lot of scores together. We all started booing as Alicia took a bludger to the arm, effectively breaking it. I cringed: not because we were a player down but because of Alicia's painful arm.

Fred and George, our team's beaters, were flying around the stadium, loudly vowing that they would 'avenge their fallen comrade'. They stepped their game up a level, whacking the bludgers around at the Slytherins like crazy. A wicked little smile came to my face as Montague, the Slytherin captain and one of the death-eaters in training that had molested me, took a bludger to side. He was out of the game.

Gryffindor was ahead by a mere ten points when the excitement in the stands picked up. Mike was on his feet, jumping up and down.

"Potter's seen the snitch! Look at him!"

I did look at the skinny scarlet-clad boy who was currently doing a head-dive with his broom. Malfoy, the Slytherin seeker, was hot on his tail, but more than an arm's length behind Potter. There was no way that Malfoy could gain those few inches…

The stands erupted into cheers as Potter grasped something tightly in his hand and pulled it to his chest. Mike was so excited that it looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Jess and I had to grab his arms to keep him from doing a free dive down to the quidditch pitch where a celebration party was gathering. I had never seen him so enthusiastic about something – and that was saying a lot.

"My beautiful Bella."

Oh no…

Fred and George halt their brooms in front of us and proceeded to place their hands over their hearts. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited.

"We wish to proclaim to you…" began George, trying to maintain a very serious, devoted face.

"And the whole world…" continued Fred.

"That our hearts belong solely to you…"

"And that we have played this bloody, dangerous game..."

"In your lovely name…"

"And for your honor."

"So we ask, fair maiden…"

"For you to bestow upon your champions…"

"A kiss to warm the hearts of our weary spirits."

I just stared at them, shaking my head back and forth really slowly. The only kiss they would get from me would be covered in their own prank lipstick. And unfortunately, I did not have that on me.

"Fred? George?"

"Yes, my lady?" they responded together, their eyes filled with mirth and brotherly teasing. They were going to be the death of me, honestly.

"No."

Fred and George pretended to look heartbroken: George even started to turn on the tears. I just rolled my eyes at them and waited for them to go away.

Mike seemed rather pleased with that little display. He had sobered up quickly when Fred and George had started talking about kissing and jealously had been plainly evident on his face. He must have known that the twins had been joking, but he didn't like it anyways. He was overjoyed when I sent them away.

I sighed, not looking forward to the day where I would have to spell it out to Mike that I didn't like him _that_ way. He would probably be heartbroken about it, but only for a few days. Maybe then he could finally start taking a look at Jessica.

"Come on! Let's go down to the field!" exclaimed Jessica, still in giggles over Fred and George. She would have probably loved for me to kiss them and ease her worries about me liking Mike. I wished I could tell her that she didn't need to worry about it…that I had no interest in Mike. But the chances that she would believe me were slim, so I didn't waste my time.

We made our way down the spiraling wooden staircase and down to the field. Our classmates started to jump around us excitedly, holding up some of the quidditch players in victory. Jessica spotted Katie from a distance, and ran to congratulate her. Mike went off with his Hufflepuff friends to begin discussing quidditch techniques.

And me? I was left alone. I could have gone with Jess and celebrated or I could have gone over to Eric Yorkie and Angela who were chatting with some fifth year Gryffindors. But, strangely enough, neither option appealed much to me.

My eyes instinctively began to scan the crowd for one of the Cullens. They had to be here right? It was a nice, sunny day, no kind of day to stay indoors. Besides, the big Cullen, Emmett, seemed like the type of guy to be into the sport.

After searching for them for a few minutes, I gave up and started to walk out of the stadium and away from the cheering crowds. Maybe I would find the Cullens if I acted like them: reserved and mysterious.

I couldn't bring myself to go back into the castle just yet. From what I heard, Hogwarts winters could be very rough and cold, and I was going to enjoy every bit of sunshine I could get. My feet took me down toward the path near the Forbidden Forest. I walked in the direction of the lake, planning to take a stroll around a quarter of it. I had yet to explore that area of the Hogwarts grounds and I would like to do so before a blanket of snow covered it.

Snow: that icky, cold white stuff that belonged only on a TV screen. I shuddered at the thought of it taking over Hogwarts and holding me captive inside. I was not looking forward to it.

I was trailing dangerously close to the forest now, occasionally sending it a curious glance. It was quite natural to desire to go into it, having been forbidden to enter. But it looked so dark in there, almost like nighttime.

I smiled. It was like I was standing on the borderline between two worlds. One full of light and the other full of darkness. And the darkness was just so alluring…

"I wouldn't go in there, if I were you."

The deep voice startled me, causing me to let out a little shriek. The voice merely laughed as I turned around, whipping my wand out. I wasn't going to have a repeat of Wednesday.

But instead of finding a snake-like Slytherin, I found myself facing a tall, muscular man with a silly grin on his face, making him look younger than the rest of his body suggested. He was leaning casually against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, looking as if he owned the place.

"I didn't mean to scare you," teased the man, the grin not fading from his face.

I nodded, feeling my breath catch up to me again. I didn't put my wand away though: he didn't look like he went to Hogwarts. He was just so…tall; I would have surely recognized him.

"My name's Jacob," the man said, taking a couple of giant strides toward me. He extended his hand out to mine. I took it cautiously, surprised at how warm it was.

"Bella."

"Bella…" he repeated my name as though testing it out. "You go to Hogwarts, Bella?"

I nodded, but gave him a cautious look. "But you don't?"

Jacob laughed, placing his hands in his pockets, casually. I took that moment to study Jacob: he was lanky but really muscular, rivaling even Emmett Cullen. But his skin was very tan, a thousands shades darker than my own. That was unusual in this area: most people were fair.

"No. Me and my friends come up for the Quidditch games."

That sounded reasonable enough: I saw a lot of foreigners in the stands during the games. It didn't seem unusual for friends and family to literally pop in for the match. I started to relax.

"Where are your friends?" I asked, glancing behind him for people I wouldn't know. I didn't see anyone but a bunch of third year Ravenclaws.

"Probably back at the pitch," said Jacob, shrugging. He suddenly grinned at me. "I saw you walking by yourself and came to warn you. It's dangerous to be so close to the forest."

That was pretty odd: you would think that a big, tough looking guy like him would be all over danger, not warning people against it.

"What's in there that's so bad?" I asked, glancing over at the dark, forlorn trees. "Besides the normal man-eating spiders and stuff?"

Jacob laughed, stepping closer to me. He lowered his voice to a whisper, his eyes reassuring me that he meant no harm.

"I hear there are vampires in there."

I wanted to laugh, but the serious glint in his youthful eyes stopped me. He wasn't joking?

"That's a weird place for them to be," I said, looking back into the forest. Vampires typically stayed away from magical areas where wizards would try to put them under regulation. They usually fooled around near muggle towns in Eastern Europe and northern Canada.

The smile faded from Jacob's face. "Why do you say that?"

I told him my reasons and watched as humor appeared in his eyes. It kind of annoyed me to see him mocking my reasoning. What did _he_ know anyways?

"They aren't even that dangerous," I said, wanting to stick my tongue out at him. I had even met a vampire at one of Phil's parties, and all he did was give me a few hungry glances while his wizard companion stuffed his face with donuts to keep his mind of off blood. He was a rather amusing guy once you talked to him.

Jacob didn't seem to find my comment appropriate at all. His face twisted into horror, and he gave me an odd look. "Are you kidding me, Bella? They have to be one of the most dangerous things out there."

"Not really. They don't target wizards and witches and when they do they politely ask to take a bit of blood. And if they are being nasty, you can just pull out the garlic."

Jacob was staring at me like I had just grown two heads. I returned the look.

"Well, what kind of vampires are you talking about?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Definitely not the kind you are," responded Jacob, deeply. He took a cautious, almost protective glance into the Forest. I wanted to ask him what he meant, but he cut me off.

"Stay away from the forest, alright?" asked Jacob. "I don't want to be picking up your bloodless body in there any time soon."

What in the world was he talking about? Vampires knew how much trouble with the Ministry they would cause for themselves if they killed anyone. Not to mention, I had the advantage of having magic. I was pretty safe from them.

"Bella!"

I turned around at the call of my name to see Angela running down the path. She stopped a few feet from us, not surprised to see Jacob there. Maybe he really did come to Hogwarts a lot.

"Hey, Jake," greeted Angela, pleasantly. Apparently, they even knew each other. But by the look on Jacob's face, they weren't close friends. He gave her a short 'hey', never taking his wary eyes off of me.

Angela didn't seem to mind Jacob's odd behavior. She was too preoccupied with giving me a weird sort of grin: as if she knew a special little secret that I didn't.

"Edward's looking for you. Something about potions homework."

My heart leaped in delight at the same time Jacob's face dropped in shock. I would have normally sent him a look for his odd behavior, but I was far too busy doing flips.

"Cullen?" asked Jacob, his voice sounding more like a dark growl. Angela and I sent him questioning looks, but his face didn't lighten up. If looks could kill, the whole of Hogwarts would be dead.

"See you, Jacob," I said, eager to get away from his strange behavior. He had seemed like a nice guy, though. Maybe he had something against Edward?

"I'm coming with you," said Jacob, quickly. He grabbed my arm and began to pull me up towards the castle. I tried to pull out of his grip, but his hand wouldn't budge. Boy, he was strong!

"I'll see you later, Angela!" I called behind my shoulder at the girl who was still standing on the lane in shock. She seemed to be debating whether or not to follow us, but I sent her a smile to assure her that I was all right.

"Um…you can let me go now," I urged Jacob as we neared the castle. People were starting to give us stares.

But Jacob just wouldn't let go, and I was starting to get mad. The only one who was allowed to mysteriously drag me around the place was Edward.

"Why are you doing this?" I hissed at him, trying not to gather too much attention to myself. Jacob seemed to realize how ridiculous he was being for he let me go. But instead of stepping back, he came in closer to me, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Remember how I was telling you how the forest was dangerous?"

I nodded, not seeing how this was relevant at all.

"Yeah, well, Hogwarts can be too."

Big surprise there: I had already been attacked by three Slytherins after all. Not to mention, _I _was currently at Hogwarts: you might as well stamp a sticker onto my forehead that said: 'Caution: Will Attract Danger'.

Jacob continued to follow me up to the castle, but didn't attempt to grab me again. I really didn't know what to make of him: he had seemed like a nice guy until Edward's name was mentioned. Then he had turned into big, bad, and dangerous.

What was with guys and mood swings?

I spotted Edward pacing back and forth in the main entrance of the castle. He stiffened when we came into view, turning his eyes to glare furiously at us. Great: it was one of _those_ days.

From besides me I heard Jacob let out a small noise that sounded like a repressed snarl.

"You know him?"

There was such hatred in his voice that it made me fear a bit for Edward's safety. I glanced nervously between Edward and Jacob to find that they were each glaring at each other with the most disgusted expressions on their faces that I had ever seen.

"Yeah."

"What is he to you?"

I didn't know how to respond. What was Edward to me? We weren't friends, exactly: we didn't hang out, do homework together, and laugh about Umbridge with each other. We were something…different.

"I don't know," I responded, truthfully. "He looks out for me, I guess."

"What!?" Jacob's voice roared with rage. I cringed and took an involuntary step away from him. From the entrance, Edward looked as if he was trying to restrain himself from leaping at Jacob. From what I could see, his eyes were filled with enough rage to rival Jacob's.

"Bella!" Edward called. The tone of his voice was surprising: it was a mixture of anger and desperation.

Anger at Jacob.

Desperation for me.

I started to walk toward him again, still more than willing to be near him.

"Don't go to him, Bella," protested Jacob, stepping in front of me. "He's dangerous."

I had heard that plenty of times from Edward himself, so the news did not shock me in the slightest. But this was the first time I had heard about his danger from a second-hand source. Looks likes Edward had convinced someone that he was a threat.

"Why?" I asked, bitterly.

"Because…" Jacob stopped there quickly, as if he wanted to say something that he wasn't allowed to. His looked panicked. "Because he's a Cullen."

Anger filled me.

"So?" I demanded, storming around him. Honestly, people and their prejudices.

I marched straight up to Edward, who was standing in the shadows in front of the line between sunlight and darkness. I dared to look into his eyes to see the bands of color around his irises a deep golden. They were swimming in a mixture of rage and worry, with me receiving the bulk of the latter. As soon as I had stepped out of the sunlight, he wrapped his arm around me and guided me into the castle. From behind us, I heard Jacob let out an angry growl. He said must have said something that I couldn't hear, because Edward suddenly stopped cold and his eyes blazed with fury.

"Wait here," he said, leaving my side and returning to the entrance. He said something to Jacob, something so very low and menacing that I didn't have a prayer of hearing. He returned to me quickly.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked, looking me over with a critical eye for the slightest bruise. I nodded.

"Yeah. He didn't hurt me or anything. He even seemed nice before…" I let my voice trail off.

"He is dangerous," Edward said, quickly. "His whole pack is dangerous. You shouldn't be around them."

Why did it seem that everyone at Hogwarts but me was dangerous? Heck, the next thing I was probably going to find out was that Angela became a Death Eater over the summer!

"Why is he dangerous?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. I had asked 'why' too many times today to count and no one had given me a decent answer yet.

Edward only proved my theory. "He and his gang are pretty violent."

He was hiding something. In fact, I'd bet a galleon that both Edward and Jacob were hiding something. And I'd bet they were both hiding the same exact thing.

I sent a scowl over at Edward and started to march off in front of him. Now it was _my_ turn to ignore _him_. I hated this whole secret thing. Didn't he know that he could trust me by now? I hadn't let a word out about Urquhart and his pals or Edward's changing eyes. Didn't that count for something?

Edward stayed at my side, matching my fast pace with long strides. I could feel a mixture of worry and agitation radiating from him.

"Where are you going?"

"To my dorm," I answered, not even thinking. I really hadn't had any destination in mind, so my dorm was as good as a place as any.

"You know that Gryffindor will be packed," said Edward. "Everyone will be celebrating."

"Good, I hope they have cake."

From besides me, Edward groaned.

"Are you mad at me, Bella?"

He sounded so innocent and hurt that any trace of anger I had vanished from my heart. I wanted to reassure him that it was nearly impossible for me to hold any ill feelings towards him for more than five seconds. I stopped my march and groaned up to the ceiling.

"No, Edward. I'm not."

Edward smiled brightly, the color of his eyes dropping to a light golden color.

"Good."

I just rolled my eyes at him and leaned casually against the wall in a pretend mope. Edward joined me, placing his right hand on the wall and gazing down at me.

"What do you want to do then?"

I gave him a confused look. Did he mean me, by myself, or us, together? Was he really willing to spend more time with me? My body grew hot at the thought.

"Um…" I struggled, as a fog descended upon my mind. His eyes were so memorizing. What did he call me away from Jacob for?

"Potions homework?" I suggested, weakly. A part of my daze lifted when I saw Edward's look of distaste.

"Potions?" repeated Edward, a frown forming on his face. I seemed to be released from the spell of his eyes and everything clicked.

"That's what you called me up for?" I reminded him, gazing at him oddly. His face spoke realization, but all he did was mumble a soft 'Ah'. I sighed.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"You never needed help with potions, did you?"

Edward placed his hands in his pockets, as if he was a kid caught with his hand covered in a chocolate cake that was not allowed to him. He smiled sheepishly at me, and I didn't need a verbal answer.

It confused me more than it angered me. There were just so many things I didn't understand. Why was Jacob dangerous? Why had Edward called me away from him? Did Edward know that I was with Jacob and didn't like the idea? And the strangest question of them all…

"Why didn't you just come and get me yourself if you were worried about Jacob?" I asked, eyeing him critically. I watched as he grew uncomfortable, signaling me that this was part of the secret as well.

"I can't tell you, Bella."

I expected that answer, but he didn't expect my response. I turned on my heels, almost tripped, and began to walk away from him again. I heard him cry out to me in desperation, pleading at me not to be angry. I turned around to face him, my mind made up.

"The next time we talk, Edward, I will know what you are," I vowed. "Until then I'm remaining silent." _Take that, mysterious boy. I can be secretive too. _

Edward looked like he had just been told that a Voldemort's mark had been found over his house. I was shocked when he closed most of the distance between us and wrapped his arms around my waist. My heart started to pound loudly in my chest, and I blushed scarlet. I couldn't be locked in Edward's arms. No, there was some mistake. He was fooling around! He…

"I can't allow you to do that, Bella," he said, softly, gazing down at me with those wonderful eyes. But I couldn't fall under their spell this time. I was going to be firm about this.

"Why not?"

"Because…" started Edward, his voice trailing off. After a moment, he looked at me and sighed. "Because you won't ever want to talk to me again when you find out."

I seriously doubted that. He could be Voldemort in disguise, and I would still talk to him. I smiled.

"We'll see about that," I replied, fully aware that he was holding me closer now. We were almost touching... "But I'm staying away until I figure it out." Oh, what was I saying? What was the point of me staying away? _Damn pride._

My chest literally hurt when his arms released me. It looked like it pained him too, for he winced and looked away.

"Just know I would never hurt you," whispered Edward. "I'm dangerous, but I won't hurt you."

My pride was about crumple and, if given one more second, I would have recalled my silly promise and ran back to his arms. But he was gone after those words left his lips, and had vanished behind the corner while his words still lingered in the air.

I stood there in shock for a few moments. I knew that Edward was going to take my promise more seriously than I would. My insides seemed to twist in discomfort and cry out to the boy who had just left with my heart in his hands.

I turned around and began to walk quickly to the library.

I was going to have to figure out what he was and fast…

* * *

AN: Honesty, how many of you expected Jacob Black to show up in this story? I got big plans involving his character and in the end you'll like them, so don't worry.

IMPORTANT: If you look in the middle of the chapter, Jacob and Edward have a private conversation. That conversation is to die for. I plan to write this scene in Edward's point of view and post it under another story, but I won't do that till later. Tell me if you're interested in me doing it.

Chapter Trivia!

1) The discussion on vampires: Bella and Jacob had a bit of a miscommunication, didn't they? It will get explained later.

2) That whole donut-eating vampire idea was taken from Harry Potter (Book 6).

3) The first quidditch match is usually played in November, but I moved it up a whole month. :D

Please review!!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'M BACK!

So, over the last month and a half I've a. worked b. studied my brains out for three AP exams and two school exams c. wrote a salutatorian speech for graduation d. saved my family's laundry room and e. cleaned every single corner of my own room. Needless to say, I've been busy.

But now that high school is done for me, (Graduation is on tuesday! (Wish me luck with my speech!)) I can write again!

Enjoy! (You guys have waited long enough)

* * *

Chapter Nine

Groaning, I allowed my head to fall straight into the creases of the book Magical Creatures: The Strange and the Stranger'. No creature what so ever fit the description of Edward. Apparently there weren't a lot of dangerous creatures out there that were gorgeous.

Pushing the book aside, I grabbed another book from my pile. I had stripped the whole library of any book that had to do with mystical creatures, including those found in the restricted section. I looked down at the cover of the latest book and sighed. Debugging the Russian Doulbug: A Survival Guide. Something told me Edward was not an enlarged, man-eating bug.

"Excuse me. Are you done with that book?"

I glanced up to see a bushy-haired girl pointing down at the brown leather book I had just discarded. She looked familiar, and, with one look at her red trimmed robes, I knew why.

"Yeah," I answered, handing her the book to find her looking at mine.

"Doulbugs?" she questioned, sending me a strange look. "I thought those weren't in Hogwarts curriculum."

"They're not," I sighed, pushing the book aside. The girl cracked a small, shy smile.

"Having trouble with an assignment?"

Assignment. Beautiful, dangerous guy. "Something like that."

"Could I help?"

I glanced at the girl, warily. She was either really nice, really fake, or wanted something.

"I don't know if you can."

The brown-haired Gryffindor sat down at the table and placed her hands on the piles of books in determination. "Try me." She then stuck out her hand toward me. "I'm Hermione, by the way."

"Bella." I said, shaking her hand. She looked like she was set on helping me, so after a few moments of silence, I sighed in defeat. "I seem to be looking for a creature that doesn't exist."

A lot of students would have deemed me crazy, but this Hermione just looked intrigued. I smiled a bit. Maybe she was just nice.

"Could you describe it?"

I could have laughed. It. Edward was certainly not an 'it'.

"Well, apparently they look human."

Most students would have definitely made up an excuse to leave the crazy girl by now, but Hermione merely began to search through the book. I stared dumbfounded as she picked up a fairly thick book entitled To be Human or not to be Human. _Oh boy. _

"Anything else?" she asked, flipping open the book.

Telling her anything else would have made her suspicious, so I merely shook my head. No need to tell her the creatures in question were beautiful, dangerous, mysterious, and currently enrolled in Hogwarts.

"Tell me if anything rings a bell," said Hermione. I nodded as she turned to the first chapter. "Elf?"

I had to hold back a laugh. That would be the day.

"No? How about Aazabee?"

We must have sat there for an half an hour, looking over names. Hermione read some information about the creatures I didn't know about - who would have known that there was a tribe of humanoid spiders living in the Amazon? - but none of them came close to fitting Edward. I began to wonder if he had lied and really was under some sort of curse when Hermione piped up another name.

"What about vampire?"

The word that came to my brain first was 'no'. Edward didn't have fangs, sickly pale skin, red eyes, or an odd allergy to wooden stakes and garlic.

But the word didn't make it to my mouth.

"_I hear there are vampires in there_."

"_Are you kidding me, Bella? They have to be one of the most dangerous things out there."_

"_Well, what kind of vampires are you talking about?"_

"_Definitely not the kind you are."_

Oh. Crap.

I must have been staring at the wall, speechless, for far too long because the next thing I saw was Hermione's hand waving near my face.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

Was I alright? Yeah, physically I was fine, which was unusual. Spiritually, I was confused. Mentally, I was in shock. Emotionally…

Emotionally, I was very much in love with a vampire.

"Bella?"

I looked over at Hermione to find her face knotted with worry and confusion.

"Hermione?" I started out really slowly. "Do you think it is possible that there are creatures out there that we don't know about? Or maybe sort of know about, but not correctly?"

Hermione sat back in her chair. She studied me for awhile, probably trying to work out the best possible answer. But she seemed like a smart one…

She looked me straight in the eye. There was determination, truth, and encouragement in them, which made me wary. What did she think about me? Had she worked out what this was about?

"Yes, Bella. I really do."

Well, that settled that.

Edward Cullen was a vampire, but not like the vampires wizards and witches knew about. He was a totally different kind of vampire. The kind that fascinated me to no end.

My kind of vampire.

"_Yes, you are definitely the vampire type."_

Edward's words rang through my ears. If my theory was correct – and I had a pretty good feeling that it was – Edward had admitted to…liking me when he spoke those words.

My heart was beating so fast that I could have sworn Hermione could have heard it. I stood up quickly, much to my fellow Gryffindor's shock, and began picking up the books to put away. I had to find Edward and fast.

A hand reached out to stop my mad rush. Hermione took the books away from me and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll put them away."

Oh, she knew something. That girl was far too smart to _not_ know something.

"Thanks," I muttered, turning on my heels and racing out of the library. From behind me, I heard a male voice call out Hermione's name, and I slowed down to listen.

"What was that about?" asked the voice, curiously.

"Nothing, Ronald," said Hermione, her voice slightly sharper than before. "She just needed some help with her homework."

I smiled. Hermione wouldn't tell anyone if she knew anything.

I raced through the halls, wanting desperately to yell Edward's name. He had to be somewhere in this school…

But he wasn't.

I checked the common room. I checked the dining hall. I checked the school grounds. Heck, I even checked the potions room.

And Edward wasn't there. Trust him to disappear at a crucial moment of revelation.

_Stupid, vanishing vampire._

* * *

"_Bella…"_

_I turned around at the sound of my name on the wind. No one. Nothing but darkness._

"_Bella…"_

_The voice was nearer now, calling me closer. I began to travel through the dark, misted forest, searching. He was so close._

_Two cold hands rested themselves on my shoulders with such gentleness that it made my heart ache. _

"_Bella."_

_I closed my eyes and took in his calming presence, breathing in his irresistible scent. I felt myself fall softly back into his embrace, skin touching skin. _

"_Edward."_

_I felt a hand slowly graze my cheek, as if afraid to touch. I leaned into it, encouraging him, and whispering his name over and over again. I sighed in pleasure as his fingers trailed over my face, exploring my eyes, nose, lips…_

_A howl broke through the air, and I felt his body immediately stiffen against mine. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me into him, causing my heart to beat rapidly in both fear and excitement. _

_Edward's chest rumbled as he growled, his grip tightening painfully with each passing second._

_But then he was gone, and in his place was an extremely large wolf._

'_Edward?' I whimpered, turning away from the wolf and searching the darkness for him. I gasped in relief as he appeared in the distance, his white skin glowing in the night._

"_Bella…" he beckoned, stretching his hand out to me. "Come here, Bella."_

_I started to run to him, but I immediately collided with a wall of reddish-brown fur. The wolf was blocking my path to Edward._

"_Edward?" I called, fear starting to penetrate my body as the wolf crouched down low as if preparing to attack. _

_Everything went black as the wolf leapt at Edward. Sweat poured from my forehead as snarls and snaps filled the air. They were trying to kill each other!_

_Someone screamed in pain: a pain that shook me to my very core and fill my heart with a sharp, chilly fear. _

"_Edward!"_

I gasped for breath as Edward's name died on my lips. The after affects of the nightmare took hold of me, and I felt my body slide down under the covers even more. I felt the remains of tears in my eyes.

"Edward…" I whimpered, the sound of his pain-filled screams still fresh in my mind. If that had happened in real life…

"Shh…It's okay. I'm right here."

_What?_

My eyes snapped open to find two golden eyes staring down at me in the darkness. They widen and, for a second, fear dominated them. I gasped as they disappeared without a trace and without a sound. Edward was in my dorm…

"Wait!" I cried, paying no mind to my sleeping classmates around me; they could sleep through fireworks anyway. I leapt out of bed at the same time the door opened for a flash of a second. I couldn't lose him this time.

I ran out of my dorm and down the circular stairs, my mind chanting pleas and prayers that he hadn't escaped me. I whispered his name desperately. I needed to find him. I needed to tell him.

I must have been going a little too fast for my clumsy body, for I stepped down the stairs wrong. I didn't have the time to react as my body started to fall awkwardly forward, my foot twisting painfully under me. I braced myself for the usual impact, but it never came.

Instead, a pair of strong, cold arms caught me and swung me upward with ease. I looked up into Edward's golden eyes, trying to catch my breath.

"I need to talk to you."

Through the darkness, I could see his eyebrows knit together in disbelief. Shaking his head, he sighed, frustrated.

"Bella, do you have any…"

"Sense of self-preservation?" I asked, smiling at him slightly, ignoring the pain in my foot. It was easy to smile when he was around. It was easy to forget the pain.

Edward took a deep breath, and shook his head. Even in the dark, he still looked beautiful and alluring.

"You'll be the death of me, Bella, I swear it."

I smiled up at him, very certain he could see it in the dark. He probably had night vision on top of everything else.

Without other word, Edward carried be down the remainder of the stairs into the common room. The fire was still blazing – I doubted it ever went out – as he laid me on the couch. He sat down on the other end, and gingerly placed my twisted ankle in his lap.

"Have you always been such a danger magnet?" he asked, pulling out his wand. I didn't think an answer was necessary, so I just remained silent, watching him work. He conjured up a cream and unscrewed the top. He eyed me questionably, as if asking permission. I just stared back.

Edward must have taken that as a 'yes' for he carefully rolled up my pant leg, and began to massage the cream into my ankle. My skin began to tingle as the magic began to take affect. In a few minutes, my ankle would be as good as new.

"I've been trying to find you since Saturday night, but you were gone," I began, quietly. Edward glanced up at me, some strands of his bronze hair falling into his eyes. He looked so beautiful in the firelight, and so very desirable.

"Aren't you going to ask what I was doing in your room?"

I shook my head. "Either you are planning some sort of wicked revenge and needed my vulnerable body for inspiration or…" My sentence died on my lips. The other one was still too much to hope for.

_Or you feel the same way about me as I do about you._

Edward's eyes softened and a slightly embarrassed smile graced his face. My heart rate increased, and he laughed.

"You must not have figured out what I am."

I frowned. "And why do you say that?"

Edward eased back on the couch with a smug look on his face. If my foot wasn't still recovering I would have kicked him.

"You wouldn't be so at ease with me being in the same room with your 'vulnerable body' if you did."

Forget reason. I slid down the couch a bit, and aimed my foot to his chest. He caught it mid-air and gave me a scolding look.

"That would have hurt."

"That was the goal."

"Let me rephrase that. It would have hurt _you_, and I would have needed a lot more than this cream to fix it."

I let out a soft 'humph', but I wasn't surprised. I pretended to pout, glaring at my beloved tormentor all the while. I must have looked pathetic because Edward cracked a grin.

"So your theory? Or do you not have one?"

"I don't have a theory because I know I'm correct. And, no, I'm not going to tell you."

I couldn't tell if Edward was worried or amused.

"Please?"

He looked so cute and innocent sitting over there.

"No."

He just looked at me with those beautiful topaz eyes. For a moment, my mind went completely blank, and all I could do was gawk. How did he do that?

Edward began to laugh, his eyes full with mirth and light teasing. I frowned and glared at him.

"Stupid, dazzling vampire."

Needless to say, that shut him up. Now, it was my turn to be amused as his jaw dropped in shock.

Looks like I was right.

"What did you say?" asked Edward, his voice quiet and serious. There was no more joking now.

"You heard me."

"Why aren't you scared?"

I stared at him. Could he really be asking that question? He, himself, had told me that he would never hurt me, and he had practically told me on many occasions that he had feelings for me, though I have no clue why. He was also the one who saved me from the Slytherins, and the one who I felt the most secure around.

"Why should I be?"

Edward face was covered in disbelief. Apparently, no human had told him that they weren't scared of him before.

"Bella…I'm…"

"A vampire?" I filled in casually, demonstrating how I wasn't afraid to say the word. He just stared at me, dumbfounded.

"So you're not terrified of me?"

"Nope," I announced, popping the p with my lips.

Edward ran his hand through his tousled hair. "Bella, you have no idea how ridiculous you are. Do you have any clue what I am capable of?"

"I assume drinking my blood," I said, nonchalantly.

A strangled sound of frustration was emitted from Edward's throat, and he abruptly stood up. He paced back and forth in front of the couch with me looking up at him, completely at ease. I was having far too much fun with this.

"You make it sound so trivial!" hissed Edward, his tone angry. "I came so close to taking your life, Bella! I'm a danger to you! Don't you understand? You should be terrified!"

The only thing I was terrified of right now was losing him. Would he abandon me now that I knew? Would he try to stay away from me?

I wouldn't let him.

"I understand, but I'm still not going to be afraid."

Edward growled in frustration, his eyes flashing between anger and something else, something deeper. He stopped his pacing and turned his burning golden eyes to me. "I could kill you right now, Bella."

"And I could kill everyone in the Gryffindor tower with two words if I wanted to," I explained. "But I don't want to."

The anger slowly melted from Edward's face as he took in my words. They seemed to calm him and place reason into him. We both knew he didn't want to kill me.

"It's not that simple," explain Edward, quietly, sitting down on the couch. I made room so he could come closer. I wanted him as close as possible… "I don't want to kill you, but sometimes my instincts overpower my mind…and my instinct is to kill you."

I didn't want to admit it, but those words did send a slight shiver of fear down my spine. Edward seemed to notice it – he noticed everything – and he smiled. Another shiver ran through my body as he reached over to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear, but this one was not caused by fear. "Finally, some fear."

I rolled my eyes at him. In his dreams.

Edward just shook his head. "So, you must have some questions."

"Maybe."

"Ask away."

A million questions popped into my brain at once. Which one to ask first?

"How come you're not like other vampires? You know…fangs and stuff?"

Edward smiled. "That's what I thought was going to keep you from guessing correctly, but you think outside the box, don't you? You're right: I'm not like the vampires that wizards and witches are familiar with. I'm a…different species. History just gave us the same name."

"So you're completely different?"

Edward shook his head. "No. We share some similarities. We drink blood, but we have different tools of extracting it." He gave me a big grin, flashing his perfectly aligned teeth. "We don't need fangs. But our bodies can't handle human food like theirs can, and they are not nearly as dangerous. You can ward off those vampires, but you can't touch us."

I sent him a quizzical look. "So no garlic?"

"Nope."

"Sunlight?"

"Doesn't burn us."

"Magic?"

Edward smiled mischievously. "It doesn't affect us at all."

Now, I was surprised. He went to a school for magic, for Pete's sake! People were casting spells on other people all the time!

"How did you remain unnoticed?"

It was Edward's turn to have a fun time. His grin was incontrollable, and he leaned in closer to me, causing my heartbeat to accelerate. "My family and I are good at acting. But we have been caught off guard once or twice."

"By who?"

"Snape."

I gasped. "Snape knows you're a vampire?"

Edward nodded. "It really shouldn't surprise you. He's the smartest teacher in Hogwarts, Bella, and can be very observant when he wants to be."

I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that the most intimating and down-right creepy teachers in school knew about the Cullen secret. One would think that that would be dangerous black mail or something!

"And he hasn't blabbed it?"

"He has no reason to. He finds us very intriguing, and it takes a lot to pique Snape's interest. And he likes us, in his own way. It has something to do with not being foolish, immature dunderheads."

Edward and I laughed, the sound of it filling the dark common room. I was glad to see that he had eased up about me discovering the secret. Maybe he would soon realize that I wasn't planning on screaming bloody murder and running away from him. In fact, he couldn't get rid of me if he tried.

"He likes you too, you know. He thinks you have talent."

I smirked at him. "What makes you so sure of that, Edward Cullen? Last time I checked Snape was still glaring at me and the rest of us measly humans."

Edward grinned. "His thoughts toward you are much nicer, don't worry. In fact, every teacher has nothing but a good opinion of you."

"Oh, so you can read minds now?" I asked, jokingly. Ridiculous, dazzling vampire who thinks he knows everything.

Edward was grinning ear to ear. "Something like that."

"What!?"

I sat up quickly, nearly colliding with Edward's arm. He was laughing now, but steadied me gently.

"You can read minds?" I hissed, eyeing him with disbelief. Was there no end to the stuff Edward could do?

"Yes."

"Oh, no!" I groaned, thinking back to all those times I had thought about him. _Oh gosh! _He was probably getting all those thoughts again right now!

"Relax," said Edward, laughing.

"You're telling me to relax when I just found out that I have had no privacy for the past month and a half!"

Edward's mirth died to a small smile. "No, I'm telling you to relax because I can't read your mind. And I have no clue why I can't. You wouldn't believe how much it frustrates me."

The relief I felt was instantaneous. Let him be frustrated. My mind was mine.

"Can your siblings read minds too?"

Edward shook his head. "No. They have their own abilities. Well…two of them do, at least. Jasper can affect people's emotions and take them in as well. Alice…" His tone considerably darkened when he said his sister's name. I wondered what he had against her. "Well, Alice thinks she can see the future."

"Thinks?"

"She can, but it's not always correct. She's good with weather and stuff that doesn't have a mind of its own. But her visions are based off of people's decisions, so they can change quickly."

I let out a soft 'ah'. That would explain her strange, quick mood changes. She could be sitting in class serious and sober one minute, and be bubbly and overjoyed the next.

"So why doesn't the Wizarding World know about your species?"

"It would probably spread panic like it would in the muggle world," calmly explained Edward. "Many wizards and witches would be terrified out of their wits by us: they can't 'take care' of us with magic, and we can still destroy them in a heartbeat. They can't control our kind, Bella, but they would want to. We stay hidden to stay out of unnecessary trouble. For some of us, it makes hunting them down so much more…amusing."

"Some of us?" I asked, the question of Edward's diet popping into my mind for the first time.

"My family and I are vegetarians," explained Edward. "We drink the blood of animals, not of humans." He eyed me cautiously. "But that just makes human blood all the more tempting. The smell of _your_ blood nearly killed you that first day. You smell ridiculously good."

"Then why are you alright now?"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "I'm not. I've just gotten better at resisting."

"So why don't you take a little bit?"

"Bella!" scold Edward, his eyes immediately darkening. He pulled away from me slightly, causing my heart to wince. "I wouldn't be able to stop! We're not like the other species in that matter. Once we start, it's nearly impossible for us to stop. I would kill you!"

Oh.

Edward sighed, "And you're still not scared?"

"No."

He just continued to look at me as I laid back down on the couch and closed my eyes. Edward whispered something quickly, and a few moments later I felt a blanket being tucked around me. I opened my eyes.

"Who says I'm going to sleep?"

Edward smirked. "I do. You've had an eventful night." He covered my face with the blanket, jokingly, and I swatted it away.

"And what if I have more questions?"

"You have as long as you want to ask them."

That sentence gave me a lot more hope than was probably intended. Edward was going to stay with me: hopefully for a very long time. For some reason, I couldn't imagine my life any other way.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

Edward's voice chuckled softly. "Vampires don't sleep, Bella."

"Oh." Big surprise there. "Will you stay with me?"

Edward was silent, but his cold hand found mine. I took that as a 'yes'.

And that was the first night I fell asleep knowing that Edward was watching over me.

* * *

AN: And that is how I solved the whole 'but Harry Potter does have vampires' problem. There are more details on that to come throughout the story. Basically, the two vampires are part of the same genus, but not of the same species (like humans and chimps are part of the same genus but are completely different species...in the case of vampires, Edward is the human and the other ones are the chimps lol). History just classified them with the same name because they share similarities.

If you haven't yet, please check out my short story, My Strength. It probably won't say a one-shot for long though. :D

Please review and I'll see you guys later in the week!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter ten!

* * *

Chapter Ten

When I woke up, I was back in my dorm room, in my own bed. Jessica and Katie were moving around, getting their clothes ready, but Edward was nowhere in sight. I wondered how long he had stayed by my side. The whole night or just till after I fell asleep? And was I just imagining that my left hand felt colder than the rest of my body?

Jessica noticed my open eyes, and she sent me a smirk. "Rise and shine, Bells."

Apparently, they hadn't noticed anything.

I got out of bed and grabbed my school uniform. I showered quickly, more than eager to see Edward again. But with each passing second, I grew more and more nervous. How would he act now that I knew his secret? He seemed fine last night, but what if he decided to avoid me now? Did he trust me?

I hastily put on my clothes and examined myself in the mirror – something I rarely ever did. Staring back at me was plain, ordinary Bella. I was just the same, old Bella with dark hair, pale skin, and plain features. How could someone like Edward – a beautiful, powerful vampire – even look at me?

I smoothed out my shirt, trying to look at least a bit better than usual. I looked back at my reflection and turn slightly to the right. Well, I guess I didn't look too bad. I could be pretty – but never pretty enough for someone like Edward.

Deeming myself hopeless, I exited the bathroom and ran –carefully this time- down the stairs. There were only a few people in the common room, but no one I was particularly interested in. Certainly no Edward.

Edward wasn't at breakfast either, which disappointed me much more than it surprised me. He had mentioned something last night about not being able to eat food at all, so why spend more time in here than necessary?

I started to get more and more antsy as nine o'clock Charms drew near. I spent the whole breakfast glancing back and forth from the enchanted clock on the wall to Jessica's conversation and back again.

"Excited for Charms?" questioned Jessica, giving me a strange look. "You do know we are practicing Iunctio charms today right? Those things are supposed to be mad hard!"

My only response was a soft 'mhmm'.

The minute hand of the clock finally traveled close enough to the '12' for me to leave the dining hall. Jessica and Justine decided to walk with me, hindering me from making a mad rush to the Charms classroom. We were three of the first people there. I took my usual seat and stared eagerly at the door. He had to show up for class, right?

And he did. Edward and his sister walked in behind a group of Ravenclaws. My heart nearly stopped when he looked up at me with those dazzling golden eyes and smiled secretively. From beside him, Alice was looking rather pleasantly smug. I chuckled slightly. She had probably witnessed last night's conversation long before Edward and I had had it.

Edward took his usual seat on the other side of the classroom, but stared intently at me the whole time. I blushed slightly at his attention, but that only caused a wide grin to break out on his face.

Professor Flitwick began to clear his throat at exactly nine o'clock, producing a strange, squeaky sound. Many of my classmates had to hide their giggles.

"Now class," started Flitwick, stepping onto his stool. "Today's class will be rather challenging for we will be working on the Iunctio charm." He said the name with such reverence and awe that it made me want to smirk and roll my eyes. I would have too, if Edward wasn't staring at me. "You should have all read up on the charm. Any volunteers to explain it?"

To no one's surprise, Justine's hand shot up in the air.

"It's a very complex charm that temporarily binds two things together. If it is human to human, the charm should prevent the participants from being far from each other. Depending on how powerful the charm is, the connection might penetrate into the minds and emotions of the participants."

Well, that was nearly straight out of the textbook. I glanced over at Edward, butterflies unwillingly flying into my stomach. What would it be like to bind to him? I blushed crimson at the thought, and Edward chuckled slightly.

"Very good, Miss Haze," praised Flitwick from his podium. "Now, would everyone please pair up into twos? I would advise you to pick someone you trust, just in case someone shows a knack for it on the first day."

Jessica had turned half-way towards me, with her mouth opened to speak, when a smooth, beautiful voice cut in.

"Would you grant me the honor of being your partner, Miss Swan?"

I looked over to find Edward in front of my seat, staring at me very seriously with those damn topaz eyes. My heart nearly exploded.

"Sure, I guess," I said, giving him a half smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jessica gaping like a fish.

Edward and I walked to the back corner of the room, as far away from the others as possible. I glanced up at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Miss Swan?"

Edward chuckled. "Bella."

"Much better."

Edward grinned slyly. He was up to something. "Do you know what will be even better?"

I eyed him cautiously. "What?"

Edward just smirked and pointed his wand at me.

"_Iunctio_."

I let out a small, quiet shriek as I slid into Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and smiled down.

"There. That's better."

I didn't know whether to pretend to be angry or to just die of delight and embarrassment right there and then, in his arms. Edward laughed, and I felt the strong desire to laugh with him. I became overwhelmingly happy and amused…along with something else.

"Can you feel my emotions?" he asked, smiling at me. I nodded, amazed.

"Can you feel mine?"

Edward frowned, and I felt disappointment and heartache. His inner pain made me want to comfort him, and I found myself leaning into him. My actions brightened both of us up. "Unfortunately, no." He lowered his voice, in case anyone was listening. "Magic doesn't affect me, remember?"

"Then how can I feel your emotions?"

"Because I still have emotions, Bella," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Through the connection, I could feel that it was just to tease me. "I connected you to me, so you still receive them."

"So I'm connected to you, but not you to me."

Edward nodded, and I could feel annoyance creeping into me.

"That's not fair!" I protested, my don't-let-anyone-have-any-control-over-you side coming into play. But soon, I was hit with devastating heartache, and I gripped a hold of Edward's shirt, in pain.

"No it's not," whispered Edward, smoothing out my hair. "I _want_ to be connected to you."

It was a good thing he couldn't receive my emotions, or we would both be dying of heartache. It was at that moment that I decided that I never wanted to leave Edward's side. Never.

From above me, Edward chuckled softly and gave me hug. "Some people are thinking about us."

I glanced behind me. Most of the students were concentrating hard on their task and shouts of _Iunctio_ could be heard in the air. But some of them –Jessica included – were staring at us in awe and disbelief. I blushed and turned my face back to Edward.

"What are they thinking?"

Edward's grin became teasing. "Well, some of them are jealous. I'm being assaulted with images of you in their arms." Edward leaned down to my ear and spoke softly. "Would you object to them being my next meal?"

"Edward!" I gasped, hitting his chest. Not a smart move: it was like hitting a rock. I winced in pain, and stepped back slightly so I could hold it in my other hand. Edward unraveled his arms from around me, and took my hands into his. His cool touch helped ease the pain a bit.

"You have to be careful around me," he whispered. He then added as an afterthought, "Just like I have to be careful around you." He gave me a half smile. "I'm such a danger to you."

"And I really don't care," I declared, looking up into those golden eyes in determination. Edward sighed, but he didn't argue. He must have finally realized that objecting would be pointless.

We spent the rest of the period together, talking, as the rest of the students tried to cast the spell. By the end of the class, Justine and Jessica (much to their disgust) and two Ravenclaws had managed to connect themselves together. Neither group was able to do to it as powerfully as Edward had, though, and connect emotions. Alice had spent the class pretending (Edward said she was just acting) that she couldn't cast the spell on a meek Ravenclaw girl.

Flitwick traveled around the classroom at the very end, looking at everyone's progress. He was ecstatic over 'our' connection, claiming he had never seen any students form such a strong one. Edward just grinned.

Edward finally released me at the entrance to the greenhouses so I could go to Herbology. I felt a strange emptiness as he walked away from me to his next class; it was as if my world was being taken away from me.

I stared after him, frowning. Isn't this the same thing that Renee warned me against? Silly teenage crushes? If so, why did this feel so right?

_Because it's so much more than a crush._

* * *

I was late to Arithmancy due to Mike's insistence that he walk me to class. I spent three minutes arguing with him that the classroom was too far out of his way, but in the end he still trailed behind me like a lost puppy. He began talking animatedly about Quidditch. When that failed to interest me, he began talking about Muggle baseball. He didn't seem to know much about the sport – besides the fact that the players hit 'bludger-like' balls with sticks that were a little bit larger than a beater's. Charlie would have been appalled.

I was more than glad to see Edward Cullen, leaning against the wall outside of the Arithmancy classroom with that to-die-for crooked smile on his face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike considerably pale until he was as white as Edward himself – but not nearly as attractive. Mike looked like nothing more than a cute, little kid against Edward.

"We're going to be late, Bells," playfully scolded Edward, placing an unnecessary emphasis on my nickname. Then, right in front of a very shocked Mike, he slipped his hand into mine and squeezed it gently. I wanted to grin ear to ear, right then and there, at Edward's show of affection, but the confused and slightly hurt look on Mike's face stopped me.

"Good bye, Michael," said Edward, this time a bit more sharply. It was clear that he was saying good bye to Mike for both off us.

"Yeah. See you," I said, giving him a half smile, that I hoped didn't look at all encouraging. I quickly turned away from Mike and allowed myself to be led away by Edward's hand. Before we entered the classroom, Edward stopped to snicker.

"He's debating on whether or not he should challenge me to a duel," said Edward, flashing a large grin at me. "In the name of your honor of course. He thinks I'm taking advantage of you."

I blushed a deep red at Edward's words. To think of him… My face grew even hotter.

Edward started to laugh, and with his thumb, he tilted my face up toward him. "I was hoping you would respond like that. You look so beautiful when you blush."

If I wasn't blushing hard enough then, I certainly was now! I never even thought to consider myself anything more than a 'bit pretty', and I was reduced to completely plain and boring around his sisters! How could he say that?

Depression settled into me. How could I ever be good enough for Edward? He was, after all, perfection itself, and was constantly surrounded by the most beautiful people mortals had ever laid eyes on.

"You're sad now," sighed Edward, his eyes filling with worry. I didn't deserve any of his concern, so I looked down to the ground to escape those searching eyes. A soft groan sounded above me. "What did I do, Bella?"

I looked up at him confused. "You didn't do anything." Edward sent me an incredulous look, and I sighed in defeat. "I wish you didn't lie."

"What?" said Edward, stepping back and holding me at arms length. "I've never lied to you, Bella. Maybe I haven't told the whole truth, but that was only for everyone's protection." His eyes kept on searching me, looking for clues on my face. He looked so frustrated over not being able to read my mind; it almost looked like it was driving him insane. Suddenly, realization dawned on his face. It was soon replaced by an upset look, and he pulled me into his arms.

"You always look beautiful, Bella," whispered Edward, softly. I could feel his lips moving against my hair as he spoke, and it sent my heart into spasms. He laughed quietly. "It's going to cause me a lot of trouble, really. It seems like I'm going to have to duel off hundreds of boys just to keep you with me."

_Just to keep you with me._

I didn't understand. Why would he want me around him so much? The thought of never leaving him delighted me much more than it should, but what could I possibly offer Edward in exchange? A few laughs over my clumsiness?

Hesitantly, I smiled up at him, trying to erase all traces of doubt and sadness in my eyes. He looked so concerned that it made my heart sore. He was far too good for me.

"We're really late for class now," I said, trying to be as cheery as possible. Edward didn't smile, only nodded. My hand returned to his, and we walked together, hand in hand, into the classroom.

After a brief scolding from Professor Vector and a few detention threats, I made my way over to my typical seat next to Justine. I was just as shocked as the rest of the class when Edward followed me, taking the empty seat behind me. I turned around to give him a questioning look, but he just smiled innocently.

Class passes by very slowly when you have Edward Cullen sitting behind you, occasionally playing with your hair. I couldn't wait to get out of class, to talk to him again. I wondered if he would come to lunch today. He wouldn't eat, obviously, but perhaps he would stay to talk. I had so many more questions to ask him.

The hour finally passed, and we were able to run out of the classroom. Justine was sending me deliberate glances as she left the room before me. She wanted badly to talk, and I was pretty sure what – or who - the conversation would revolve around.

Edward took my hand was we exited the classroom, and led me off in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. After a few twists and turns, I found myself in an abandoned classroom – there were hundreds of those in Hogwarts and they never stayed in the same place for more than one day. I gasped as Edward placed his hands on my waist and, as if I didn't weigh a thing at all, lifted me up to sit on a desk. He moved his hands to rest on either side of me, leaning into me slightly.

"Your friends want answers," he said, grinning. "Jessica and Justine are dying with curiosity. They plan to bombard you as soon as you enter the dining hall."

Telling the friends. Not as bad as telling the parents, but it still had its fear factor to it: especially if your friends are Jessica and Justine. I heaved a sigh, looking down at Edward's hand. I didn't even know what to tell them.

"What do they want to know, exactly?" I asked, turning my eyes up to Edward.

"They want to know what happened between you and me," he said, taking my hands in his. His fingers began to play with the bracelet on my right wrist, twisting and turning it. Was he nervous? "Mostly, they want to know if we are together. If we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Boyfriend and girlfriend. For some reason, I couldn't see Edward being a boyfriend to anyone, even to me. He seemed beyond trivial teenage relationships.

"Are we?"

There was a quick golden flash, and Edward's eyes returned to mine. "What?"

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Edward was silent, and I slowly felt my hopes die. I knew it…

"I suppose to them, we are. But it seems too simple." He smiled at me, flashing that beautiful crooked grin. "And our relationship is anything but simple."

Hope was returning to me, and with it came a racing heart. I continued to look at him, urging him to continue.

Edward reached toward me, tucking my hair behind my ear. That simple gesture sent my body tingling, and my heart threatened to leap out of my chest. Edward must have noticed, for he smiled.

"A vampire and a human," he mused. "A lion and a lamb. A relationship, they say, that is doomed to fail."

I couldn't tell if he was trying to make up his mind or if he was trying to convince himself to tell me 'no'. Well, _I_ had made up my mind.

"I don't care," I said softly, looking him straight in the eyes. I didn't care if he ended up sucking me dry – it couldn't be too terrible, anyway, if it was Edward. Nothing would be worse than having to go through life without him – seeing him, but never having him. _Nothing_ would be worse.

I watched as a large grin broke out on Edward's face. My heart sang with delight as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his stone-hard chest.

"Good: Neither do I," he declared, pulling out of the hug to look at me. His face suddenly became very stern and serious. "You really shouldn't be around me though."

I smiled, teasingly at him. I wasn't going to let him go now. "I don't care."

"You should."

"I don't."

Edward couldn't keep up the disapproving look any longer. He smiled widely, his eyes sparkling.

"Then I guess to them you are my girlfriend," he said. "And I your boyfriend."

I looked at him skeptically. "Just to them?"

Edward grinned sheepishly. "Vampires don't really have boyfriends and girlfriends, Bella."

I slightly cocked my head to the side, confused. "What do you have?"

Edward looked at me softly, his thumbs tracing circles into the palms of my hands. "We have something…more. Something stronger."

It made sense: the natural attraction I had to him and he to me…the understanding. Our relationship wasn't normal. It wasn't something flimsy and small. I needed him more than I had ever needed anyone or anything. Standing before me was the man that I would live and die for. He completed me.

"You should probably get to lunch," said Edward, quietly. He grinned at me, his eyes teasing. "If I remember correctly, humans have to eat."

I laughed, hopping off of the desk. Our conversation gave me confidence, and, for the first time, I slipped my hand into his. "Are you going to come?"

Edward shook his head. "Not today: your friends are going to want your complete attention." Suddenly, his face grew darker and his grin began mischievous and cat-like. I giggled in delight as he locked his arms around me and leaned down. "Say your goodbyes to your fellow humans," he growled playfully into my ear. "You belong to the vampires now."

* * *

AN: So how was it??

Chapter Facts:

1. _Iunctio - _Yeah I made it up. According to a Latin/English translator it means connection. In the wizarding world, it is commonly used by parents to keep their children close to them in crowded places...Mrs. Weasley probably loved it. And, of course, the spell can be fooled around with by lovers...

2. At this point in the story, Edward is being very careful to keep his face as far away from Bella as possible while still having physical contact with her. Sometimes, like in the last sentence (:D) he doesn't breathe.

3. Justine became alot bigger character then I planned. She's really annoying. lol. So sorry about that. :P

Please review!! I'd love to break 200!! I'll update by saturday if I break 200.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: As promised: here is chapter eleven!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

I walked into the dining hall with my head slightly bent down in a very vain and pitiful attempt to remain unrecognized. That attempt lasted for exactly two seconds, until Jessica and Justine screamed my name across the dining hall.

The next few minutes passed like a blur. I felt hands on my shoulders pushing me to my regular seat. I sat down and was bombarded by a stream of questions from my friends and from other people I didn't think cared. Just like Edward predicted, there was a common theme.

"What's up with you and Edward?"

"Are you guys dating?"

"When?"

"How?"

_Why?_

I sighed and started to glare. When they realized that I wasn't going to answer their questions when they were like this, my friends started to calm down and take their seats. As I took a bite into my sandwich, Jessica spoke up again, this time a lot less wild.

"You have to tell us everything," she said, eagerly. "Don't leave a single thing out. Did Edward just randomly ask you to be partners this morning or did something lead up to it?"

This was going to be a long lunch hour.

"We've been talking," I answered, trying not to appear too frazzled. I didn't want to make this into a big deal.

"When?"

"Randomly," I answered. _Like in the middle of the night. _"Sometimes during potions. I don't know…I guess he trusts me as a partner."

Jessica's eyes were urging me on, looking for a ton more information than I was willing to give. "But you should have seen the way you guys were acting in Charms! Are you guys going out?"

I debated whether or not to ignore her question. I really didn't want to deal with Jessica's comments. Ever. But I suppose I would have to confront her sometime or another…

"Define 'going out'."

Jessica's jaw dropped and her eyes nearly popped out of her face. From around me, all my friends were quiet in shock.

"I knew it!" declared Justine, speaking up at last. "He was all over you in Arithmancy. Did he ask you out?"

"No," I answered, fairly quickly. Edward and I just…were. "It's not like that."

"So you're not going out?" asked Jessica, her face a mixture of confusion and shock. I could detect traces of anger and jealousy in her eyes, and that warned me to thread carefully. Last time I checked, she didn't like the Cullens that much. I didn't want to step on any old wounds.

"We sort of are," I said, ripping a small piece of my sandwich off and popping it into my mouth. "It's complicated. We acknowledge that we like each other."

Jessica leaned back in her chair, with her arms folded across her chest. "I'd never thought I'd see this day. Edward Cullen actually got off his high horse for a change."

I sent a glare her way; the insult she had directed toward Edward hurt me a lot more than she anticipated. "He's not a snob, Jessica. He's just reserved."

Apparently no one had ever told Jessica that her opinion about the Cullens was wrong before, because she quickly shut her mouth in slight shock. From my other side, Katie Bell giggled.

"Defending him, already," she said. "You must really like him Bella."

I glanced down at my half-eaten food. "Yeah, I really do."

They left me in semi-peace after that. Jessica was too put down and emotional to talk, and Justine was rambling on about how she was going to get some Ravenclaw boy to ask her out. They asked me the occasional question which I answered to the best of my ability. Five minutes before lunch ended, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Mike standing there, looking rather dejected._ Here we go again._

"Could I talk to you?"

I nodded, and followed him to the corner of the dining hall where we could have a bit more privacy. I waited for him to speak, having a nasty feeling that I knew what this was about.

"So, are you and Edward going out?"

I nodded, not planning on beating around the bush with Mike. He needed straight forward answers, and I wasn't afraid to give them to him.

Mike's eyes snapped up to mine. He looked a bit angry, but mostly hurt. I felt bad for the poor guy, but it wasn't as if I had been encouraging him this last month and a half.

"He seems dangerous, Bella…" started Mike, but I quickly interrupted him.

"I can handle him," I assured Mike, giving him a slight smile. "He's a good guy, Mike."

Mike began to shift his feet, feeling awkward. "Are you sure about this?"

"More than anything."

Mike nodded, the hurt evident in his eyes. I smiled at him, trying to cheer him up. Maybe with me out of the picture, he would start taking another look at Jess. Then they could both be happy.

The sound of benches shifting and students getting up signaled the end of lunch. I parted ways with Mike – who sent me a look that suggested that I had just sold my soul to the devil – and ran down to the potions classroom. Edward was already at our lab table, leaning against it and grinning at me. He took my hands when I approached, and gave them a light squeeze.

"It's nice to know that you don't think I'm a snob," he said, smirking. "I was kind of worried about that."

"How did you…?"

Edward just tapped his head, and I smiled. That little cheater had been listening into the whole conversation!

"I'd never be able to live with you reading my mind," I told him, quietly, so know one else would over hear. Edward's only response was a small laugh.

When everyone had arrived, Snape got up from his desk. He stood in front of the class with his arms folded casually across his chest. Normally, he would start barking orders and everyone would snap to work right away, but Snape seemed to be taking his dear, sweet time with something today.

Edward stiffened beside me, and his grip on my hand tightened. I looked up at him questioningly, but found his face filled with warning and anger, all directed toward Snape. I glanced over at Snape to find him smirking. It was as if the two were holding some sort of competition.

"You will be brewing the Solamen potion today," said Snape, nonchalantly, his eyes fixed on Edward. From beside me, Edward growled lowly, so only I could hear it. Snape continued, drawing out his words very slowly. "It's on page 368 of your textbook. What you might find interesting is that it requires a bit of a blood sacrifice."

Snape might have said something after that, but I was stuck with the words 'blood sacrifice' repeating itself through my brain. I could feel my body turning as white as a sheet, and my knees began to tremble a little bit. _Oh no…_

"A quick demonstration on the correct technique," said Snape with that oily tone of his. "Mr. Simons, would you please extend your hand?" The meek Ravenclaw boy trembled slightly, but showed no sign of sticking out his hand. The Slytherins snickered, and Snape rolled his eyes. "Come now, Mr. Simons. I'm not allowed to butcher you."

The Ravenclaw let out a little peep, but held out his hand to Snape. Edward was visibly tense: his hand dropped mine and he gripped a hold of the desk. He whispered something so quietly that I didn't even have a chance to hear it, but I would bet my wand that it was some sort of curse.

Nausea overcame me as Snape made a quick, small, but very effective, slash in the Ravenclaw's palm. Despite being half way across the room, the rusty smell of the blood reached my nose, making me want to gag and faint at the same time. I instinctively tried to bury my face in Edward's shirt, but he pushed me away rather roughly.

"Hang in there," he hissed, his golden eyes quickly darkening. I wasn't sure if he was saying it for my benefit or for his own. I squeezed my eyes shut to avoid the dizziness as Edward left my side and tried to stop breathing through my nose. I didn't want to faint – not in front of the whole class. Last time _that_ happened, I was tormented for days.

Edward returned to my side, and gently took a hold of my arm. I opened my eyes and glanced toward the rest of the classroom. Everyone was beginning to work on the potion. Snape hadn't left his position in the front of the classroom, but he was staring right at us with a highly amused look on his face. I would have been angry, but I felt far too sick for that.

When Edward and I had left the eyesight of our classmates, he lifted me up into his arms and began to walk quickly away from that terrible scene. I buried my face into his shirt, trying to replace the smell of the blood with his beautiful, soothing scent. When we were far enough away, Edward let out a small chuckle.

"Afraid of blood. Oh, vampires are just fine, but blood on the other hand…"

"Shut up," I whispered, leaving the comfort of his chest to send him a half-hearted glare. "It smells terrible and looks gross."

Edward smirked down at me. "Well, I think it looks and smells delicious."

I sighed, and buried my face back into his shirt. "That's your opinion."

Edward chuckled and sat down on the stone floor, cradling me in his arms. His thumbs traced calming circles into my skin, allowing the nausea to leave me. We sat in silence for awhile until I gathered up the sense to think straight again.

"Was it difficult for you? Seeing the blood?"

Edward smiled sadly. "Somewhat, but not nearly as difficult for me as it was for you, apparently. Have you always reacted this way?"

I nodded. "Ever since I was a kid. Emergency rooms were always terrible for me."

A deep chuckle sounded from Edward's chest, and he hugged me to him. "My poor human."

"Why did Snape do that if he knows?" I asked, my voice starting to sound normal again. I watched as Edward's face darkened and a frown settled in.

"_That_ was his sense of humor," Edward said, menacing. He smiled wickedly down at me. "Do we want me to avenge you?"

I giggled, glad that his mood was light. "I don't want to cause you the trouble."

"Oh, it won't be trouble. Emmett and Jasper would be more than pleased to start a war." Edward smiled fondly. "We get bored here, sometimes."

That was the first time he had ever mentioned his siblings. It made them seem more real and less like beautiful models. I sat up more, so I was sitting on Edward's lap with my side leaning into his chest. "What are your brothers and sisters like?"

"They're great," he said, honestly. "Right now, Alice is apologizing like crazy for not seeing Snape's stunt. She likes you a lot, Bella. So do Emmett and Jasper. They can't wait to meet you."

"And Rosalie?" I asked. It hadn't escaped my knowledge that his beautiful sister's name had not been mentioned.

Edward sighed. "Rosalie is Rosalie. She doesn't approve of our relationship. I apologize in advance for her behavior."

"What does she have against us?"

Edward hand began to absentmindedly stroke my hair. "She's mad at me for getting so close to you. She thinks that I'm endangering the family."

"How so?"

Edward chuckled. "Well, she's slightly concerned that you'll let our secret out." I opened my mouth to protest, but Edward quickly silenced me. "I know you won't. Besides, all it would take is a few memory charms on the right brains to fix that." Edward's face suddenly became darker and more foreboding. "But she's convinced that I will give in, eventually, to the smell of your blood."

Edward was watching me closely, trying to analyze my reaction. Just like before, I wasn't scared: Edward had told me that he wouldn't harm me, and he had given me no reason not to trust his word.

"You'll just have to prove her wrong," I said, giving Edward a reassuring smile. Edward let out an exaggerated sigh and turned his eyes to the ceiling.

"You do know reasonable humans do tend to fear vampires, right Bella?"

I nodded, smirking at him. "It's a good thing I'm stubborn then."

Edward just shook his head. He leaned against the wall, staring down the corridor, in thought. Suddenly, a bright, slightly menacing grin broke out on his face. He stood up rather quickly – more quickly than I thought possible – with me in his arms, and began walking down the hall with determination.

"Where are we going?"

Edward flashed me a grin that exposed his perfect, white teeth. "You are going to go do your homework."

"Why now?"

"Because tonight you are going to be _very_ occupied," declared Edward. My heart rate accelerated at the very possibilities of what he could mean with that statement. Edward must have noticed the change in heartbeat and the color that was slowly creeping to my cheeks, for his laughed out right.

"I'm taking you out," he began to clarify, seemingly very amused at the double meaning of his words. "Tonight, you are going to see _exactly_ what you are signing up for." His grin was slightly dark and mischievous with those words, and I found the tiniest bit of fear and nervousness brewing in my stomach.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hesitatingly. Was I going to see him…hunt?

Edward set me down went we reached one of the main corridors, and swiftly took my hand into his. His grin was now cryptic.

"You'll see."

* * *

AN: Yes...you'll see indeed. :D

Chapter facts:

1. Solemon potion - there is a small chance that this means 'Relief' in latin. I made it up and it's used for pain relief from extremely intense curses. It is not usually taught in the sixth year due to its complexity, but Snape wanted to fool around and decided to kill two birds with one stone: freak out the students when they can't comprehend the potion intrustructions and make Edward flip out. He thought of it spur of the moment (when he saw that Bella and Edward were together), thus explaining why Edward and Alice didn't know about it before hand. That tricky little Snape.

Please review! They are awesome!!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: OK so some of you might what to grab the pitchforks (or your favorite vampires) and go Elaina hunting after this chapter. Just warning you.

* * *

Chapter Twelve.

I tossed and turned in bed, very anxious for something to happen. The whole dorm room was as quiet as ever – with the exception of Jessica's soft snoring and the occasional whistle coming from the wind outside. Edward had said he would come when everyone was asleep, but with each passing minute I was beginning to doubt him more and more.

I closed my eyes, impatiently, waiting for the door to creak or something. If he didn't come within the next fifteen minutes, I was going to…

Something leapt at me, pinning me down to the bed. Adrenaline shot through me, spurring my heart into gear. I shrieked instinctively, but I heard nothing but a deep, dark chuckle.

"Scared yet?"

Through the dark I could make out Edward's glowing butterscotch eyes, looking at me highly amused. I was too shocked to even manage a glare. I tried speaking his name, but no sound was produced. I could swear that I saw Edward's lips turn up even more.

"An extremely light silencing charm," he said, showing me his wand before pocketing it. "I couldn't run the risk of you waking people up. It should wear off in a minute." This time, I managed to glare at him, but he just chuckled and leaned into my ear. "I would have alerted you to my presence sooner, but I had to wait for you to close your eyes for me to cast the spell."

It took a whole minute for the spell to wear off. When it finally did, I tried to get up, but Edward pushed me back down gently.

"Wait just a second," he said, taking out a small object that looked vaguely like a muggle camera. He sat back on his knees at the very foot of the bed, holding the object above his head. "Pretend that you are sleeping."

I closed my eyes warily, waiting for him to pounce again. There were a few short clicks before I heard Edward's voice again.

"You can wake up."

I opened my eyes, and accepted Edward's outstretched hands. As he pulled me up, I questioned him. "What was that thing for?"

"Get up and look at the bed."

I slipped off of the bed and glanced back down at it. I was completely not prepared for what I saw.

It was me, or some kind of very solid hologram of me. She was breathing slightly, but didn't move a muscle. I had never seen anything like it!

"How did you do that?"

"Image Imprinter," he answered, flipping up the small camera-like device. "We use it to pretend that we are sleeping in our beds like good, little children. It would be incredibly boring to have to stay in our dorms all night."

I let out a soft 'ah', giving my sleeping twin once last glance. Those things must be extremely expensive for me not to have ever even heard of one before. What was Edward's financial standing, anyway?

Ignoring my own question – it would have been rude to ask - I followed Edward down into the common room and out the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Out again, young man?" she grumbled, half-asleep. She eyed me sleepily. "I don't approve of you taking a lady with you though…"

Edward chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. "I'll return her."

The Fat Lady fell asleep after that, and Edward and I continued our journey through the school. It was an exhilarating experience – breaking the rules with Edward: though I probably found this a lot more fascinating than he did. After all, it seemed like he did this kind of thing every night.

"Where are we going?" I whispered, my voice cutting through the silent castle. Vaguely, in the very back of my mind, I worried about getting caught. But Edward seemed to be very much in control of this sort of thing.

"Out to the forest."

"But Dumbledore said…"

"That there are dangers out there that can not be dealt with by a curse or a jinx?" filled in Edward, smirking at me. "Yes, those wouldn't do much good against me."

It hadn't occurred to me that the Cullens _were_ those dangers. It sort of made me nervous, but I wouldn't let Edward know it. I continued to follow his steps out of the castle and into the cool outside.

We traveled across the large lawn to the forest. I remembered Jacob warning me not to go in there when I had trailed too close. Now here I was, diving into it with danger itself.

"_Lumos_," I whispered, quietly, lighting up the dark forest with my wand. It illuminated part Edward's features while keeping the rest of him in darkness. It was a breathtaking effect – but also a creepy one.

"_Nox_ it," hissed Edward, nodding his head toward my wand. It took me off guard.

"What?"

"It would take away from the experience."

I didn't know what that _experience_ would be, or if I would enjoy it, but I extinguished my wand regardless. It left us in near-complete darkness, and I took a step closer to Edward for support.

"You know that I can't walk straight in the daytime, right?" I asked him, glancing down at the ground. I couldn't make out any of the roots or stones that were just waiting for me to stumble over them. Edward chuckled.

"You won't be doing the walking," he said, taking my right hand and placing it on his right shoulder. He bent his knees until he was low to the ground and stared up at me. "Get on my back."

I waited to see if he was joking, but the absence of laughter warned me that he was serious.

"Are you sure? I'm not _that_ light."

"Hah!" exclaimed Edward, his golden eyes filling with mirth. I could definitely see those in the dark. "Let me assure you, Bella, that you weigh next to nothing to me. Now get on my back."

I hesitantly linked my arms around his neck, slightly embarrassed by the intimacy of the act. Edward didn't seem to mind in the slightest, for he carefully took a hold of my legs and swung them forward. I held on to him tightly as he raised himself up. I laughed slightly, trying to calm my own nerves.

"I feel like a spider monkey."

Edward tilted his head toward me, his eyes bright with playfulness. It was the very first time I feared for my life. "Then you better hold on tight, spider monkey."

"What…"

And Edward Cullen ran.

I didn't know how far we traveled – but it must have been miles, and only in a matter of a few minutes. Edward ran faster than any car I had ever seen: he streaked through the dark forest, dodging the shadows of trees with perfect ease.

And through it all, I was terrified.

I clung to him like my life depended on it – it did actually – and started to feel the slight bits of nausea sinking into me as I watched the forest flash by. I didn't think of closing my eyes at the time, but that would have probably helped a great deal. Edward's stride was smooth and fluid: it was as if he wasn't moving at all!

Edward finally stopped moments later, but I still held on to his back as tightly as before. He chuckled slightly, sending me a meaningful glance.

"How are you doing back there?"

"Not so good."

Edward's face became concerned. I felt his hands leave my legs to reach up to my wrists. He pried them from around his neck with complete ease, and, as carefully as possible, he brought me forward into his arms.

"Do you think you can stand?"

I nodded. "Just give me a minute."

Edward gave me a curt nod, the rest of his body remaining as motionless as stone as I recovered. I closed my eyes and breathed in his alluring scent. Normally, sweet scents would send me reeling right now, but Edward's was different. It was comforting, soothing, and it made me want to get closer and closer.

Edward set me down when I regained control of my leg functions. It was almost comical how he kept his arm around my waist, waiting for me to topple over.

"Well you could have warned me!" I scolded, as he guided me through the dark forest.

"The goal was to give you a healthy dose of fear," said Edward, his golden eyes looking me over. "And it seems I succeeded."

I rolled my eyes at him. A normal person wouldn't have been able to see the subtle gesture, but Edward wasn't a normal person. "No, you haven't. The only thing that terrified me were the trees."

"So you liked it?" asked Edward, his voice betraying eagerness and excitement. He seemed pleased at the idea.

"Not really."

"What if you kept your eyes closed, next time?"

"Next time!?"

I could tell Edward was grinning wildly. "How do you think we are going to get back?"

Good point. At the rate he had been going, we were miles from Hogwarts. I sent him a half-hearted glare – I couldn't stay mad at him for over a minute – and began to stubbornly walk ahead of us.

Smart move.

As my luck and balance would have it, I tripped on something in the dark after only a few steps. I braced myself for the impact, but Edward's arm slid around me quickly, breaking my fall.

"Back on my back, spider monkey," he said, teasingly, after he had righted me. I gasped as he swung me onto his back and began to walk through the dark. I closed my eyes and waited for him to take off, but he only chuckled.

"Relax, Bella. I'm not going to run." I relaxed my grip, slightly. If he was lying…

"Do all vampires run that fast?" I asked, my heart steadily calming down as he kept his gait slow and human. I felt his shoulders shrug.

"Mostly," he said, turning his eyes back to me. "I'm the fastest though."

That wasn't surprising, even if I didn't have anyone to compare him to.

"What else can you do?" I asked, slightly fearing his response. My fears were confirmed with his answer.

"A lot," he admitted, his voice a bit bitter. "That's why I took you out tonight: for a demonstration."

It must have been the added darkness and overall eerily atmosphere that made me nervous at his words.

I decided to start with the question that had plagued my mind all day: the one thing I was both nervous and excited to see. "Are you going to…hunt?"

"Absolutely not!" cried out Edward, sending me a harsh glare. From what I could see of his face, this was certainly not a joking matter. I cringed away from him, which proved to be very hard to do on his back.

"Why not?"

Edward growled – the first real growl I heard from him since the Slytherin attack. It was the sound of a predator: a lion's, not a human's.

"You wouldn't survive it, Bella," he said, his voice layered with anger at the thought. "We let our guard down when we hunt; there isn't a shred of humanity in us! One whiff of you and…." His voice faded and was replaced with that same, menacing growl. He was envisioning something that disgusted and revolted him: something I could barely begin to understand. I didn't know how vampires hunted, but he made it sound so crude and violent.

I tried to picture it: Edward stalking a large animal, leaping at it, and biting down into its throat. But that image didn't coincide well with the beautiful image that was Edward.

"You need to get off," Edward ordered, stopping to let me slide off.

I hopped off as he asked, but not without asking a quick 'why'.

"I got too worked-up," explained Edward, his face tilted away from me slightly. "That's another reason I took us out: so I could test myself."

I didn't completely understand how his anger was connected to his thirst, but I nodded anyway. "Is it very hard for you, right now? Being so close to me?"

Edward didn't answer immediately. When he did speak, his voice was strained. "Yes and no. When I'm completely calm and the most…human, I'm fine. But when I get angry, your scent just seems to become all the more potent and all the more tempting." He stopped, and I digested the words slowly. Would he ever be able to get over my scent? Would the thirst ever go away?

"But it's getting better?" I tried to clarify, hoping that there was hope for us. It was no trouble for me to be around him, but I didn't want him to suffer constantly because of it.

"Yes," confirmed Edward, this time strong and sure. "Every day it gets better and better. It's as if I'm slowly becoming desensitized. Even a few minutes ago, I'm pretty sure I could have handled you on my back, but I didn't want to risk it."

Those words certainly sounded hopeful. I smiled a bit, and squeezed Edward's hand – just like he squeezed mine from time to time. Looking up at him, I thought I could detect the traces of a smile forming on his lips, but with the dark, I could never be sure.

Our walk was extremely short from there on out. Edward led me into a clearing that was just large enough for the moon to create a haven of light in the mist of the forest. We walked to the middle, and Edward stepped in front of me, grasping both of my hands in his cold ones. His skin emitted an eerie, albeit beautiful, glow in the moonlight, making me feel slightly breathless. He chuckled at that.

"Wait until you see me in the daytime."

"What happens in the daytime?"

He laughed and winked. "You'll just have to wait till morning."

So he was planning on staying out the whole night. The mere thought of that thrilled me much more than it should have excited a generally well-brought up girl. But everything always felt right when I was by Edward's side. Our relationship wasn't normal by any means.

"So I'm a vampire and you're a human," stated Edward, letting my hands slide from his. I felt the atmosphere around us shift. The night was no longer enchanting or soothing and the darkness became all the more apparent. It would swallow me up without Edward. _What was he doing? _

He began to circle me – his steps extremely slow and precise. His feet didn't make a sound. I took me a moment to realize what he was doing – what he was becoming. He was sizing me up.

Like a predator circling his prey.

"And…" continued Edward, drawing out his voice. It was softer now, but darker. And yet…tender. Like a lover's. The raw quality of it sent shivers down my shine. "And we are in the middle of the forest – miles away from human contact – not as if they could stop me if they tried."

He was glaring at me with those topaz eyes, but this time, the glare was not playful or teasing. It was menacing with omens of death flashing in them. They weren't soft and gentle. They weren't even filled with frustration and touches of anger. They were wild eyes. They weren't the eyes of my Edward.

And that scared me.

"Edward?" I whispered, willing him to come back to me and protect me from whatever what happening now. He was scaring me.

But Edward just grinned wildly, like a giant cat. He wasn't Edward anymore.

"I could make it quick," he hissed, a smirk settling on his lips. His eyes flashed very noticeably to my neck, and I could almost feel the blood rush to it. It was as if he was willing it to come to the surface. "Very quick, so you wouldn't feel a thing. Or…I could draw it out…watch life slowly leave your body." A chill ran down my spine.

He was gone for a flash of a second, and then reappeared inches from my face. It was terrifying having him this close. My very body seemed to scream at me to pull away, to run as fast and as far away as I could. I could feel my mind slowly slip into panic, warning me I was in danger. And for the first time around Edward, I truly did feel like I could die.

He chuckled coldly at my distress. His wild, dark eyes stared into mine, and his hand reached up to caress the side of my face, so tenderly and yet so cruelly. I trembled involuntarily at the touch. His thumb brushed over my eyelid, and he smirked. "Watch it leave your eyes."

I broke out into a cold sweat, and my heart began to bang at the walls of my chest, demanding to be let out. With one final wicked grin, the creature dashed away from me, and I lost him to the ever darkening night. But he was out there, watching me and my motions, listening to my heavy breathing and the sound of my heartbeat. I waited in terror for his voice or his image to appear: but it ever did. It was like waiting for the pain that you knew was coming. It was a terrible, terrible feeling. My mind went wild with fear, and I began turning rapidly to search the clearing. No Edward. No Edward.

Edward.

My mind and body froze when I caught sight of those two eyes up in the treetops. They were twisted with sick enjoyment: the type of eyes you saw on mad criminals. And he was grinning, his teeth shining like the rest of his pale skin. It was a wild, mad grin, and I took a helpless step back.

He uttered one word, but that one word was enough to send my whole self into spasms of fright. It was one of the three words young witches and wizards were made to live in sheer terror of. And he hissed it so menacingly, that never did my mind think that he didn't mean it. They always meant it…

"_Crucio_."

* * *

AN: ...hi!

Chapter Facts:

1. Image Imprinter: I made it up. I'm not going to explain this in the actual story, so I'm going to explain it to all you curious people now. The image will fade away before dawn. So anyone who wakes up in the middle of the night will think that Bella is sound asleep in her bed. However, in the morning, they can just assume that she is up and about already.

2. Of Spider Monkeys: Yes, I stole the line from the movie...it's just so cute!

3. Crucio - The Cruciatus Curse. Obviously, people who have read HP know all about this one. What I find fasincating is that the word Cruciatus looks alot like Crucify. Cruciatus: spell for the worst form of torture known to wizards...Crucify: the worst, most torturous death known to man. I found that word connection extremely interesting.

4. Of Edward's insanity: Ha...Ha...oh boy...

Review!!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I figured I kept you in suspense long enough...so here is the next chapter!!

IMPORTANT: There are some extremely important notes at the end of the chapter...like info on my new story...so check it out please!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

A huge burst of red light illuminated the clearing, causing me to shriek on instinct. My mind went into overhaul as it struggled to survive – twisting and turning me in a million directions. In the end, my knees gave out, and I crumpled to the ground, waiting for the pain to hit; just waiting for my body to writher in pure torture and helplessness. _Edward wouldn't…Edward wouldn't…he couldn't._

"My magic is a hundred times stronger than yours," came his voice, as the red light vanished. I gasped for breath once I comprehended that there was no pain. I hugged my knees to my body, trying to diminish my size as much as possible. I was trembling all over, and buried my face out of sight, I didn't want to look up. I couldn't – I didn't want to see those eyes again. _Please Edward…Come back…_

"And if I didn't _feel_ like torturing you by magic…"

There was a large crack and a boom – like thunder and lightening. I jerked violently.

"I could just break you physically…like sand between my fingers."

A sob broke loose there. It echoed through the clearing, through the night. I hadn't realized I was crying, but now I could feel it: feel the tears slipping down my face. Half out of terror.

Half out of heartache.

Because my Edward had disappeared and had left me with a monster.

The voice didn't return. Seconds, maybe a minute, passed in complete silence. All was quiet until I heard soft footsteps approaching me. I cringed away.

I only wanted Edward. I desperately needed only his arms. Only Edward. _Only Edward…_

"Oh Bella…"

That voice I recognized. That was the voice that made my heartbeat increase out of excitement, not fear. It was the sweet, beautiful voice that I loved, that I wanted to hear for the rest of my existence. It was _Edward's_ voice. _My_ Edward's voice.

A gentle hand slowly caressed my head, easing it gently up. I looked at the figure in front of me, cautiously, fearfully. Edward stared back at me. His topaz eyes were full of pain and misery, but they were _his_ eyes. Edward's eyes.

"Edward…," I cried, flinging myself forward, and into his arms. They wrapped around me, as I sobbed into his chest. I was clinging to him for dear life. This was my Edward, my safe haven.

Edward sat down completely, and pulled me into his lap. His hand trailed repeatedly through my hair, calming me far more than any magic or medication could possibly do. I hugged him tighter, trying to get as close to him as possible. I felt my mind begin to re-piece itself; I could think again.

"Don't leave me."

His voice was filled with so much pain; it was as if he was crying with me. "Never, Bella, never." He pulled me to him, and I felt his lips softly kiss my hair before he laid his cheek on the top of my head. "Oh Bella…I'm so sorry….I didn't mean to do this to you…It was completely uncalled for."

"You left…" I tried to explain, the words barely making sense to me. "You left. That wasn't you…that wasn't…."

Edward hushed me. "But that _was _me, Bella. That's what you have to understand. That's what our vampire side is like…That's a part of what I am."

I didn't want to comprehend that. Edward was beautiful. Edward was human.

But Edward was a vampire, perfectly capable of killing me. And, the vampire side might even enjoy seeing me die…It hadn't seemed realistic before.

But it did now.

It did now after seeing him treat me like a vampire's prey. It was his demonstration about the pure terrors of his kind…of what could happen to me if something went wrong. He wouldn't be the Edward I was familiar with anymore – at least, he wouldn't be all there. That was what he had been thinking of when he asked me if I was afraid of him before. That was why he was dangerous.

"It's a small part though," whispered Edward, lifting his head up to look at me. "A part I deny and push down. It doesn't rule me." His fingers slipped under my chin, and I found myself looking into his trustworthy, golden eyes. "But I am a vampire, Bella. I'm not human. Can you accept what you just saw as a part of me? Can you accept all of me?"

My answer was pivotal: it could make or break everything. He knew how I felt about the lighter side of Edward. He knew I wasn't afraid of his odd tendencies or the idea of him being a vampire. But he wanted me to accept the reality of it – the rawness of being a vampire. He wanted me to recognize the danger, and be able to live with it. He didn't want any fantasies or denials. He wanted the real thing.

And I did too.

I remember hearing once, that in order for a relationship to work, you had to accept both the darkness and the light in a person. You had to love the real thing – not the fantasy.

And after seeing all I had seen and being terrified out of my wits by a creature that wanted to feed on my blood, I made one very important discovery.

I loved him.

I loved Edward Cullen. I loved him enough to push my terror aside and accept the vampire. I loved him.

"If that was your way of asking if I still wanted to be with you…" I started, sending him a tentative smile. "Then 'yes', Edward Cullen. I do. And as long as you save that vampire side of you for the animals and the Slytherins, I can accept it too."

Edward smiled at me softly, his features more beautiful and perfect than ever. I matched his expression, and reached up to brush a few strands of his hair. He caught my hand midair and brought it down to his lips. My breath escaped me as his lips brushed against my fingers.

"I'm not done yet, you know," his whispered, slipping me off his lap and pushing me gently to the ground. I stared up at him, eyes wide, as he transfigured a few blankets and pillows out of a large, fallen tree trunk. He laid them down on the ground, and turned to me, grinning.

"Do I have your permission?" he asked, politely, as he kneeled down next to me. I smiled. This was most definitely the side of Edward that I was most familiar with.

After a short nod from me, Edward picked me up and laid me down on the comforter-like blankets. I stared up at the stars as he laid down beside me, pulling another blanket up to protect me from the chilly air. He slipped his arm around me, and I moved closer to him, the cold not bugging me as much as I would have thought. Just being near Edward was enough to keep me content.

"I didn't mean to terrify you to tears," mused Edward, taking my hand in his free one. His expression suddenly became racked with pain. "I went too far…But I was always in control, Bella. There was never a minute that you were in any danger. I promise. And I'll be good from here on out."

I turned on my side to face him. "I understand. I went overboard as well…I couldn't find you, Edward…"

Edward brought me into his chest, wrapping both of his arms around me. A single tear of remembrance slipped from my eye, but I quickly blinked it away.

"Seeing you cry broke my heart," said Edward, quietly, his hand gently pressing my head into his chest. "If I had any doubts that I couldn't resist your blood before, then they are gone now."

"What do you mean?"

Edward sighed deeply. I glanced at his face, to see that his eyes were tightly clenched shut. "I couldn't live with making you sad…making you cry." He let me go to take my face in both of his hands, gazing deeply into it. "And it would kill me…to never see your smile again or your beautiful blush…And your eyes, Bella…You could never possibly understand the joy I feel just seeing you alive…It makes the very idea of killing you impossible."

I sighed, quietly, closing my eyes, taking in his words.

"Can I try something?" came his soft voice. My response was only a content murmur of a 'yes'.

Edward came closer to me, and placed his head gently against my chest. It took me only a moment to realize what he was doing…He was listening to my heartbeat.

I waited for a minute: waiting for it to be too much for him to handle, and for him to pull away. But that never happened. His breath was steady and deep; had I not known better, I would have thought he was asleep.

Slowly, as not to disturb him, I ran my fingers through his bronze hair. He sighed, but did not object. I continued, trailing my fingers through his hair and down to his ear and neck. At that, Edward chuckled. I glanced down at him to find him grinning.

"You better stop," he whispered, taking my hand in his and bringing it to his chest.

"Too difficult?"

Edward smiled. "You could say that."

We eased into a comfortable silence after that. Edward eventually flipped back onto his back for a break, but allowed me to curl into his side. I was growing steadily more tired, but I didn't want to waste a moment with Edward.

Edward noticed, after while, and chuckled softly.

"Go to sleep, Bella."

"Couldn't I stay up all night with you?" I asked, my voice sounding sleepy even to me.

"Humans need their sleep," Edward gently reminded me, reaching around and carefully tucking the covers in around me. "I'll be here when you wake up."

His words oddly put me at rest, and I closed my eyes, surrendering to sleep. Before I was completely gone, I felt the lightest of kisses on my forehead, and the softest of all voices whispering to me.

"_Sleep, my love." _

* * *

Seeing Edward in the morning was shocking.

I had woken up to the feeling of two stone arms around me. I recognized them as Edward's and cuddled into his chest, not wishing to wake up quite yet. But any feeling of morning tiredness was quickly washed away when I opened my eyes.

There were three things I noticed in a span of about two seconds.

One. Edward wasn't wearing a shirt.

Two. The sun was out.

Three. Edward was sparkling.

The sun was reflecting off his skin like it was made up of millions of tiny diamonds, all casting individual rainbows of light around the clearing. I pushed myself up to get a better look at him. It was like staring at a glittering version of Michelangelo's _David_. His skin was as white and as smooth as marble with the added affect of sparkling crystal…his beautifully sculpted chest…

_He's __**mine**__?_

Edward laughed, his face full of happiness and excitement.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty. I trust you slept well?"

I wasn't even going to question this. I was just going to accept it…

I lowered myself back down into Edward's arms. I was just about to fall asleep again, when that annoying little thing called reality knocked rudely on my head. My eyes snapped opened quickly, and I pulled myself back to look at Edward.

"What time is it?"

"Two minutes after nine," said Edward, nonchalantly. "We have about twenty-eight minutes before we have to go back."

That didn't relax my slight panicking. "And our uniforms!?"

"We'll have time."

I trusted him with that. But I could almost guarantee what he didn't factor into his equation was that I probably needed a shower from being out in the woods all night.

"I probably smell terrible."

A wide, playful grin broke out on Edward's face, and I found myself being pinned to the ground with Edward's arms on either side of me. He leaned down to my hair and took a long, exaggerated sniff.

"Nope," declared Edward, sitting back on his knees. "If anything you smell better than ever."

I giggled, allowing him to pull me up to a sitting position. I cringed in embarrassment as my stomach let out a hungry growl. I didn't suppose he had factored a human breakfast into his equation either.

I was pleasantly proven wrong when Edward pulled two of my favorite type of cereal bars out of his pocket. I bit into one as Edward smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry it's not more." His face suddenly broke out into a wild grin, and he leapt up into a playful crouch. "Unless you want me to hunt for you."

"I'll take a lion," I jokingly ordered. "With a bear on the side."

"Then you have good taste," said Edward, sitting back down. He smiled at me secretively. "Lion's my favorite."

_Why doesn't that surprise me?_

"Does lion blood taste very good to you?"

Edward's smile faltered a bit, but did not fade away. "Animal blood doesn't taste very good as a rule. It's like an alcoholic given the choice between water and wine. It takes a lot to drink the water."

"And I'm the wine?"

Edward grinned darkly. "Yes. To be more exact, you are my favorite kind of wine."

Edward seemed to have some strange fascination with watching me eat. I couldn't understand what could be so interested with watching me chew, so I decided to strike up conversation.

"Have you always been a vampire?"

Edward shook his head. "You can't be born our type of vampire: you get turned."

"When were you turned?"

A slow, sly grin broke out on Edward's face. "1918."

I almost choked on my cereal bar. "What? You're that old!?"

Edward's grin died, and his look became slightly bitter. "Vampires are immortal. I was turned at seventeen, and, therefore, I will always be seventeen."

So the love of my life was forever seventeen…in the meantime, I would grow older…leaving him behind.

The thought made me lose my appetite.

"Why were you turned?" I asked, looking away from him. I didn't want to dwell on my own mortality.

Edward hesitated, as if he was debating whether or not he should tell me.

"You're upset, Bella."

I returned my eyes to him, to find him looking at me with concern written all over his face. I managed a weak smile. "I'm fine. I want to know."

Edward sighed, and ran his hand through his tousled bronze hair. "I was born in Chicago in 1901…"

I interrupted him off the bat. "You're American?"

Edward smiled a bit. "We all are – except Carlisle. He's British. We've just been living in England to attend Hogwarts."

"Who's Carlisle?" I asked, the name completely foreign to my ears and tongue. It was a very old name.

Edward looked at me, his face betraying a strange sort of mixture of loyalty and affection. "My father."

I had never pictured Edward having actual parents before. He had never mentioned them, and he just seemed far too independent and mystical to have them.

"Carlisle found me in a hospital in 1918, dying from the Spanish Influenza," continued Edward, staring at me to monitor my reactions. I remained perfectly calm, so he continued. "It had already claimed my biological father, and my mother was dying right beside me. Carlisle was one of the doctors at the hospital – his passion is caring for people, whether they be magic or muggle. My mother knew Carlisle was different, and she asked him to do anything in his power to save my life.

"Now, Carlisle was always a wizard, and an extremely good one too. He could have easily cured me with magic, but he knew that would raise millions of questions that could get both him and me in trouble. But he was lonely, and wanted a companion – a son. So he made the decision to turn me."

Edward's face became very grim. "The transformation was extremely painful – more so for me than for others. Carlisle's venom just didn't turn me into a vampire, but it gave me my magic as well."

"So you weren't always a wizard?" I asked, fascinated by this new piece of information. I had never known what it was like not to have magic, but he did. He had been both human and muggle.

"I was a muggle as a human," confirmed Edward, nodding his head. "And it's only because Carlisle was a wizard that I was able to become a wizard as well. Not all vampires have magic. It depends on if they had it in their human lives or on who bites them."

"So all of your siblings were bitten by Carlisle was well?"

Edward shook his head, smiling slightly. "Our family history is extremely unique. You have to understand that we are very different from other vampires. We only know of one other coven that drinks from animals instead of humans, and most covens don't have more than three members. We have seven!"

I had only seen five so far, and had heard of Carlisle. That left me with one. "Your mother?"

Edward nodded. "Esme. Carlisle changed her after me. He found her at the brink of death, and felt compelled to change her." He smiled slightly. "They recognized each other as mates right away."

Edward leaned back on his hands, relaxing. "Rosalie came after that – we found her in Rochester, New York. A few years later, she brought Emmett home. She had found him being mauled to death by a bear, and had ran hundreds of miles with him on her back for Carlisle to change him. I guess she just looked into his face…and knew."

"And Alice and Jasper?" I pressed on, eager to learn more about his strange family. Edward laughed.

"They joined the family later," Edward said, rolling his eyes playfully. "Alice has always been a little future-seeing witch. We don't know who turned her or when, though. She saw herself finding her soul-mate, Jasper. After she found him, she saw them becoming part of the family, so she came and found us.

"Jasper's story is very unique, though. He's the second oldest of our family, but the newest to our lifestyle. He still has problems being around humans." Edward gave me a meaningful look.

"So don't take it personally when he stays a good distance away from you," explained Edward, standing up and taking an unnecessary stretch. "I've told him to be extremely careful."

Edward extended his hand toward me, and I grasped it. He pulled me up, and sent me a grin.

"Ready for another run?"

I just groaned.

I watched as he erased all evidence of our visit from the field with a casual flick of his wand. He grabbed his shirt and put it on, but didn't bother to do the buttons. His chest still shone in the morning light, dazzling me.

"Close your eyes this time," instructed Edward, as I climbed onto his back. I squeezed my eyes shut and held on to him tightly, waiting for him to take off.

It wasn't so bad the second time, with my eyes closed. It barely felt like he was moving at all. I would hate to admit it to him, but I sort of…enjoyed it.

I opened my eyes once again when we stopped. We were still at the woods, but I could see the very edge of it from where we were. I sighed, burying my face into Edward's neck. I didn't want to go back.

"Can't we just stay out here?" I asked, quietly.

"A tempting thought," murmured Edward, releasing my legs so I could hop off. He sent me a grin. "But we have to keep up the charades or else people will suspect something."

I didn't want that to happen: I wouldn't be able to live if he left.

"I'll be right back," said Edward, glancing up into a tree. I gasped as he bent his knees and jumped to the very top of it, skillfully dodging all the branches. When he came back down, he had a blue bag in his hands that he presented to me.

"I had Alice do us a favor," explained Edward, slyly, as I pulled out my uniform shirt, skirt, and shoes. I looked at it skeptically. My skirt was _not_ that short. At the look on my face, Edward snickered. "She might have done a few alterations."

I wondered, vaguely, what Alice had against me. Sending Edward a half-hearted glare that he just grinned at, I marched off to go get changed.

The skirt _was_ shorter…and I don't think the shirt was _that_ well fitted before…and how _convenient_ that she forgot the knee-highs…and the robe! And none of them – no matter what spell I tried – wanted to go back to their normal, safe state!

I marched back to Edward to find him leaning patiently against a tree, staring in the opposite direction of me. He was wearing his normal clothes – minus the school robe – and his hair was still in that beautiful disarray.

Edward looked at me, from top to bottom, and a grin slowly slid its way onto his face. I could feel my face becoming red, but I maintained my irritated, angry glare. I watched as he sauntered over to me, stopping only inches from my body.

"I don't think I like Alice's choice that much," he said, his eyes teasing. "I'm going to have to deal with a hundred hormonal teenage boys drooling over you if she keeps dressing you like that."

My determination to remain mad weakened as Edward laughed. He look my hand and kissed it, before bringing it back down to our sides, still clasped in his hand. His eyes were sparkling.

"I have to make a dash to the castle to avoid being seen," explained Edward, as we stopped at the edge of the sunny lawn. "Alice says if I go to the back of the castle I'll be fine." He released my hand, and winked at me. "I'll see you in Transfiguration."

With that, he took off at the edge of the forest. He became nothing more than a fast blur. If I had blinked, I would have missed him.

I stood where I was for a moment, taking in all that had just happened between us. If you had told me in September that I would spend the night out in the middle of the wilderness with an Adonis of a man, I would have laughed in your face. If you had told me that I would be in love with said man and that he had feelings for me in return, I would have called a mental institution.

I began to walk blissfully back to the castle, eager to return to Edward's side again. I didn't know how any of this was possible for me – the girl with the worst luck and the most terrible balance in the world – but it was all true.

Edward was mine.

And I was his.

* * *

AN: And I begin the explaining...

1. On Edward: Edward was trying to show Bella the dangers of the vampire world without actually hunting her. If Edward was to kill Bella, it would be extremely swift, of course. However, by associating with him, she is placing herself in danger of crossing vampires that like to...play with their food. Also, Edward regards his 'evil' behavior as the vampire part of him that will not go away. He denies it very well, but at least a little part of that will always be with him. Edward wanted Bella to accept ALL of him - not just the human side.

2. On Bella: Yes, Bella was kind of scared by Edward's vampire-y behavior. **However**, that is not what sent her over the edge. When she looked into Edward's face, she couldn't find the Edward she knew. Logic abandoned her, and her mind made the incorrect assumption that Edward had left her...and we all know how she gets when Edward leaves her...So in a sense, Bella's mind was playing a nasty little trick on her. Edward didn't think this would happen, or else he wouldn't have been so cruel and different.

3. On the Crucio: Edward was never aiming for Bella, but the sheer magnitude of his spell was enough to light up the whole clearing. Yes, it still would have worked if it hit Bella because his magic is powerful enough to act without him really meaning it.

Ok! Some advertising!!

I just started a new story over in the Harry Potter section. It's called **How Do I Love Thee?** and it is a Tom Riddle/Hermione shipping. I'd love it if you would check that one out too!!

I was asked by a couple of my reviewers to recommend this story. It's called **Unexpected **by aychthizzle. For future reference, if you want me to recommend your story I'm going to need a nomination by the author (who is a faithful reviewer) and at least two people that are not the author...I just don't want an overload of people asking for recommendations. And if your story is doing very well on its own, don't bother asking.

Please Review and check out my other story!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Edward wanted me to meet his family.

Tomorrow night.

He told me after Ancient Runes that Alice was bouncing off the castle walls at the prospect of meeting me. But he – being the extra careful vampire that he was – told her she needed to go hunting first. So a quick hunting trip had been arranged so they could all meet 'Edward's human.'

I didn't know what to make of meeting their family. What if they didn't like me? Despite what Edward said, I wasn't that interesting a person to meet. What would we talk about?

It turned out that I really didn't need to worry that much about it.

Edward had started eating meals with me. Well, I was the only one doing the eating: he just sat there making his food vanish mysteriously from his plate at a steady rate. We sat apart from my other friends: it would have been awkward for all of us if Edward was to join in. He wasn't like the rest of them, and they wouldn't be able to relate to him at all.

Jessica wasn't taking it too well – she kept on sending me disapproving, albeit curious, glances throughout meals. Mike was really the funny one to watch: half the time he looked as if he was going to march over to me and pull me back to their portion of table. Edward just laughed and told me the words 'Edward', 'me', and 'duel' were constantly running through Mike's head.

"So," I began, trying to sound calm and collected, as we walked out of the dining hall. However nonchalant I looked on the outside, I was really a bundle of nerves on the inside. "Where are we meeting them?"

"In Alice's room," said Edward, giving my hand a familiar squeeze. "Her dorm mates won't come in until ten. Apparently they owe Alice a favor."

"Isn't she in Ravenclaw?" I asked, a bit stunned. I had never thought of checking out the other dorms before. I thought it was strict policy that students were to stay with their own Houses. "Are we allowed in there?"

"You?" asked Edward, sending me a sly glance. "No. As for me, I'm pretty much allowed to go anywhere I want."

Stupid, arrogant vampire.

"Really?" I asked, arching my eyebrows up at him. "And why is that? Vampire inner circle thing?"

Edward snorted. "No. I'm just a prefect."

I had been told that on my first night at Hogwarts, when everyone had appeared shocked over the news. However, that tiny little piece of information had slipped from my mind rather quickly, as I had bigger and better things to worry about concerning Edward Cullen. I gaped at Edward, searching the outsides of his robes for a 'Prefect' badge that had somehow gone unnoticed.

Edward laughed, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You didn't know?"

"I knew," I clarified. "I just forgot…I mean, you _don't_ act like a Prefect,"

"Would you rather I proudly display my badge and badger all unruly students about breaking rules?"

_Ha. That would be the day. _

"Have you ever even taken points from anyone?" I shot back, sending him a jokingly disapproving look.

Edward's smile faded into a small one. "Yes. I took fifty points from Slytherin once." He leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "For harassing a student who I was growing very fond of." I stared up at him in shock, but Edward just grinned slightly. "I would have taken a lot more, but I can't take more than fifty without a professor present."

I didn't respond to that. How could I? I just merely smiled up at Edward, and momentarily placed my head on his shoulder. I guess falling for a Prefect had its perks.

We traveled up a tightly winding spiral staircase to a large wooden door. I immediately began searching for a doorknob, but there was nothing on the door but a bronze eagle knocker. I glanced at Edward, questioningly, but he just sent me a smile.

"Wait."

I only had to wait for a second more. My eyes widened as the knocker turned its eyes to us, and spoke.

"What does a love potion do?"

_What in the name of Merlin?_

"It creates obsessive infatuation," said Edward, swiftly, coolly. "But never does it create love."

With that, the door swung open, and I turned to Edward in shock.

"What was that?"

"_That_," started Edward, stepping through the doorframe with me right behind him. "Is how you get into the Ravenclaw tower: by answering riddles and questions."

That made sense; after all, Ravenclaw was connected to the brightest and the cleverest of all the students.

"That was a rather easy question though."

"To us," agreed Edward, taking a hold of my hand once more. "But many people would say the obvious wrong answer: that it creates love."

_Ah. Tricky little bugger_.

I smirked. I'd like to see some of those Slytherins get that question right.

The Ravenclaw common room was quite beautiful: it was decorated in blues and bronzes with high windows that overlooked the mountains. Near the wall was a life-size white statue of a beautiful lady with a tiara gracefully settled on her forehead.

"Rowena Ravenclaw," explained Edward, catching me eyeing the statue. "She was one of the original founders of Hogwarts and was well known for her brains and her beauty."

I nodded, remembering reading something about the founders before moving. For a time, my mother had been convinced that I would be put in Ravenclaw. But that wasn't saying much, because soon after that she thought that Hufflepuff would suit me nicely.

_But I got Gryffindor, _I thought, smiling to myself. And it was a good thing too, or I may never have had the chance to get to know Edward.

"This way," said Edward, leading me past the statue and into yet another winding staircase. We stopped on the sixth level, and Edward reached for the doorknob.

But someone beat him to it.

"Bella!"

I didn't have time to prepare myself before I was locked into a very tight hug by a very enthusiastic vampire. I was even more shocked when that same vampire stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek, and dragged me into her dorm room.

"Careful, Alice," I heard Edward's voice say from the doorway. He sounded very serious. "She's not as tough as the rest of us."

In any other case, with any other people, I would have been insulted by that comment. But when you are with a group of vampires who are a hundred times stronger than you, you tend to appreciate it.

"I think I know what I'm doing, Edward," said Alice, shooting her brother a rather dark glare for someone of her size and stature. I quickly remembered her talent, and I smiled slightly. I guess she really did know.

"I've been waiting since the beginning of the school year to meet you," said Alice, inviting me to sit down on her bed. I assumed it was her bed anyway: the whole section of the room was tastefully decorated with drapes, moving photographs, and other little trinkets that just screamed Alice. I held back a laugh as Alice shot Edward yet another one of her 'looks.' "But someone had to take his dear sweet time, didn't he?"

Edward's eyes shot to the ceiling in a bored look that clearly stated that he had heard this many times before. I giggled slightly; Alice's atmosphere was contagious.

"So how did you enjoy your night out?" asked Alice, eagerly. I relaxed, extremely glad that we had decided to skip the awkward 'small talk' stage.

"It was really great," I answered, thinking back to the clearing. Of course, she probably knew all about it already.

"How was my brother? Does he need brushing up on his romancing skills? Cause I know a guy who could give him pointers." Alice winked at me at the same time I blushed a violent shade of red, and at the same exact time Edward let out an undignified 'Alice!'.

"He is perfect," I said, through my embarrassment. As if to prove my point, Edward joined us on the bed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his lap. That only increased my embarrassment, but Alice didn't seem to mind the display of affection at all. If anything, she looked more gleeful.

"We're going to get a letter from Esme tomorrow," said Alice, leaning back on the bed's headboard. "She's thrilled to hear about you, Bella. Every once and awhile I see her coming to Hogwarts to just meet you." Alice giggled. "But Carlisle keeps on convincing her that that would only embarrass us."

I glanced up at Edward. "She's that excited about me?" That was unfathomable.

"Probably," stated Edward, bluntly. "She's been worried about me for years."

I wanted to question him more about it and his self-inflicted isolation, but my thoughts were interrupted by the door loudly opening once again. We were quickly joined by the two other Cullen brothers, Emmett running in first.

"Human girl!" he cried, about to make a running leap for the bed. I cringed, knowing very well that my naturally thin, non-athletic body wouldn't be able to hold up well if a human Emmett were to leap at me – let alone a vampire one. Edward must have thought that too, for he shot out from behind me at a shocking speed, and effectively tackled Emmett to the floor. I heard him tell Emmett something, but the speech was far too fast for my ears to pick up. Emmett laughed anyways.

"Relax. I won't bite," he said, as Edward got off of him, with a frown on his face, and returned to my side. Emmett straightened himself up and pretended to dust himself off before extending a hand to me.

"Hello, human girl. I'm the guy your mate over there threatens on a daily basis. I'm also the one…Ouch!" Alice had just grabbed his ear and yanked him away from me.

Alice smirked. "I couldn't let you say that."

I laughed. It was clear to see that the biggest of them was also the one that got picked on the most. My eyes fell upon the last Cullen in the room, who was standing a couple of feet away from the rest of us, warily. He smiled at me and introduced himself as 'Jasper' but didn't making any hint that he would move closer any time soon. Something Edward said about Jasper being the newest to their lifestyle rang in my head, and I smiled acceptingly back.

There was, however, one Cullen who was missing from the group and who didn't decide to show up at all during the evening. I inquired about Rosalie much later into the night, when everyone had settled down more and Edward and I could talk in semi-privacy. Edward frowned, but answered anyway.

"She's just being stubborn."

"Rosalie?" asked Emmett, from the bed across the room. "Yeah, she's just got an attitude the size of…" His voice drifted off as Alice shot him a warning look. He grinned sheepishly at her and continued. "The size of this castle. She probably won't speak to me for a few hours because I'm here." He shot me a look that vaguely reminded me of a teddy bear. "That's how much I love you, human girl. Don't forget it when I become a poor, starving vampire without a home or mate."

He was joking, so I didn't feel the least bit bad for him and his 'poor, starving vampire' self. I heard Edward groan.

"Emmett!" he said, shooting his eyes over at his big brother. However, Emmett eyed him extremely seriously.

"Do you think that will work? Or do you think…"

"Just stop!" cried Edward, falling back and burying his head under the pillows. I giggled, and laid down on my stomach to join him.

"What was that about?" I asked, taking the pillow off of his head. Edward immediately wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side.

"Just Emmett thinking of creative ways to get Rosalie to talk to him."

I blushed. I didn't even want to start guessing at what sorts of ideas Emmett was coming up with. Poor Edward for actually having to hear them!

"I'm going to go beg on my knees for forgiveness," announced Emmett, getting up and sending Edward and me a wink. "Show Edward a good time, Bella. He's been so lonely all these years…"

Edward muttered something under his breathe that was so fast that I didn't have a prayer of understanding it. He whipped a pillow at Emmett's face, its speed stunning me enough to make me forget my embarrassment. Emmett caught it and exited the dorm room, chucking to himself. Edward just groaned again.

"Don't worry, Edward," said Alice, who was sitting on her bed with Jasper's arm around her. "Rosalie won't talk to him for a day after he does that."

Once again I found myself not wanting to know what 'that' was.

Despite Alice's reassuring words, Edward groaned and flipped his head away from me to look at the clock. He rolled off the bed, exposing the hovering blue numbers on the wall.

_9:52_

"We better get going," declared Edward, straightening himself up and extending a hand toward me. I took it, and he pulled me up and out of the bed with ease.

"You'll have a good night," said Alice, smiling at us, before tucking her head in Jasper's neck. Those two just seemed to fit together perfectly, and they just looked so in love. I glanced over at Edward, who had a secret smile on his face.

_I wonder if we will ever look like that._

We said our good-byes to the two remaining Cullens and began to walk down the staircase.

"Do you like them?" asked Edward eagerly, taking my hand and giving it a light squeeze. He chucked slightly. "I hate not being able to read your mind."

I ignored the last comment – he knew how I felt about that – and smiled up at him.

"You have a wonderful family."

Edward beamed in happiness.

"They absolutely love you," he assured me. He was ignoring the stares we were getting as we entered the Ravenclaw common room. Everyone was looking at us: probably wondering what two Gryffindors were doing in their House or perhaps they were just gawking at Edward.

He looked absolutely perfect when he was happy.

* * *

I didn't know where he was taking me, but he was being awfully secretive about it.

We had arrived in the Gryffindor common room at a little after ten last night. Edward had told me to tell my roommates that I was heading up early. After I got ready for bed, and pretended I was asleep, we would sneak out. When I had asked him where, he had just smiled.

And that was how I found myself traveling quietly through the halls of Hogwarts, dressed in pajamas, with Edward Cullen.

At first I thought we were going to go out to the woods again, but that theory was quickly dispelled when we started to travel up in the castle and not down. After a few twists and turns, I was completely lost.

"Wait here," ordered Edward, stopping in front of a stone wall. If I had counted the number of staircases correctly, we were somewhere on the seventh floor. I watched Edward, curiously, as he began to pace back and forth in front of the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked, wrapping my arms around me. The castle was really chilly for something that was enchanted.

Edward didn't respond, he just kept up with his pacing. He made it across the wall three times before something strange happened. I had heard from Jessica, once, that some rooms moved around in Hogwarts. Perhaps this was one of them.

A door had appeared magically in the wall, right in front of where Edward had been pacing. He stopped and took both of my hands. He paused for a moment, and cocked his head to the side.

"Should I ask you to close your eyes?"

_What in the world is he planning?_

"Not unless you want me to fall," I warned him. Edward chuckled.

"I would be more than happy to catch you," he said, looking at me warmly. My favorite crooked smile appeared on his face, and I felt my heart speed up of its own accord. "Let's do this properly. Close your eyes."

"What do you mean 'properly'?" I asked, closing my eyes regardless. This was very dangerous for me – the witch with two left feet – but I trusted him.

"Isn't the dashing young man supposed to ask the beautiful young lady to close her eyes before he shows her some place special?"

My heart fluttered against my chest, as I allowed Edward to lead me forward. A scene from Beauty and the Beast floated into the front of my mind, and I hid a small smile. How did Edward just know how to make me feel this way? Like I was the luckiest girl on the planet?

We must have made it into the room, for we stopped and Edward squeezed my hands lightly.

"Just one second."

He left me, and I heard the door close behind me not a second later. He returned to me, but this time wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You can open them now," he said, quietly, pressing his lips gently into my hair. I waited a moment, allowing the feeling of his kiss to soak through me. Then I opened my eyes.

I didn't know what I had been expecting or if I had been expecting anything at all. But nothing could prepare me for the sight that lay before me. I was hit with a million emotions at once – surprise, warmth, excitement, shyness, and, most dominantly, love.

The room wasn't terribly large: just enough to comfortably fit a desk, a dresser, a book case, and a bed – a large, king-sized bed. The whole room was decorated in creams, golds, and whites, complete with a darker shade of wood on the furniture. A fire crackled at its place on the wall, casting the room in a soft glow. In short, it was eerily beautiful, and a shiver ran down by spine.

_Is he going to…_

The thought of it made me shy and excited at the same time. However, I quickly scolded myself. _He hasn't even really kissed you yet! Just being around you is hard for him! _

Edward was eyeing me critically, if not a bit bashfully himself. A smile must have reached my face, for he relaxed. Despite my logical thinking, my heart spun around in pleasure as he lifted me up and carried me to the bed.

"Do you like it?" he asked, laying me down and sitting down beside me.

"It's wonderful," I answered, a blush reddening my cheeks as Edward lifted his legs onto the bed and leaned in closer to me.

"I hope you don't mine?" he asked, eyeing me cautiously. He was asking permission again, and I was more than eager to give it to him. I had tried sleeping last night without Edward there, and it had just felt…strange. I hadn't liked it at all.

"What is this place?" I asked, smiling as he brought me to him. He had wrapped an arm around my shoulders for me to lean back on. The other he took my hand in, effectively wrapping around me completely. I sighed, and sank further into the bed.

"It's called the Room of Requirement," answered Edward, quietly. "It appears when someone has need of it." He smiled. "I asked for 'A romantic Alice-approved room where I can be with you for the night.' I wasn't disappointed."

I giggled softly, burying my face into Edward's chest. "It's perfect."

I knew Edward was smiling, even if I couldn't see it. I remained there in silence for a while, just enjoying the unnecessary rise and fall of his chest and his intoxicating scent. I smiled a bit, beginning to understand the fascination Edward seemed to be developing for listening to my heartbeat. A few minutes later, Edward shift positions, resting his head just under my collarbone.

"Is it still hard for you?" I asked, my fingers making small circles on his stone cold arm.

Edward's voice was distant, as though he was half-asleep. "It's easier. It keeps getting easier."

I was silent for a while, allowing him to listen in peace. My fingers began to travel the length of his arm, becoming braver by the minute.

"Your siblings are really in love."

Edward nodded, his eyes still closed. "They have been for years." Abruptly, his golden eyes opened and he lifted his head to look at me. "They are married, you know."

No. I had not known.

"But they are so young!" I gasped, my mind instantly flying to Renee's 'Don't dream of marrying until you are thirty' speech. Edward chuckled.

"We're not getting any older," he pointed out. "And they are in love. There is no reason for them not to."

There wasn't, but the concept was so foreign!

I suddenly blushed. "So, while at Hogwarts…do they…" I let my voice fade.

Edward chuckled at my shyness. "Yes."

A question made its way to my tongue that wouldn't allow me to swallow it back down. I waited a moment, willing it to disappear, but it slipped out softly anyway.

"Have you?"

Edward was silent, the light of the fireplace casting a warm glow on his face. He looked so desirable…so perfect. How could he have not? _Why does the thought hurt so much?_

"Never," answered Edward, softly. "I've never felt this way about anyone else before."

He must have enjoyed the increase of my heart rate, for he smiled. He found my right hand with his own, and brought it to his lips, kissing each finger separately.

"Have you ever?" he murmured between kisses, not meeting my eyes. The question shocked me.

"No," I answered. Did he know that he was the only one…? "I've never even been kissed before."

Edward stopped, suddenly, and gazed into the fireplace. He slowly lifted his head, allowing me to look into his eyes. I gasped softly at the amount of emotion wrapped up in those two golden irises. It was pure beauty.

"I think…" Edward started, slowly, pushing himself up. His hand that wasn't supporting him reached up to caress my cheek lovingly. "I think I could remedy that for both of us."

I was frozen as he leaned in slowly, his quiet 'hold still' completely unnecessary. My eyes must have closed sometime after that, because all I remembered for those first few seconds was the feeling of Edward's lips softly pressed on mine.

And then I reacted.

* * *

AN: So, that was the last completely happy chapter you guys are going to get for awhile...be scared...mwahaha...There is alot of action and drama coming in the next two chapters.

I finally got my hands on The Host! It's really really good so far. I makes me really excited to read all the other brilliant stories that Meyer has swarming around in her head right now. As much as I love Twilight, I'm sure she has more ideas that are awesome as well and I can't wait for them!

As always, thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! You have to compete for my attention with The Host right now...


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I'm back (again)! I've been busy with my new job (looking after 3 to 5 year olds) and stuff, so writing got pushed to the side. But now the mini writer's block is gone, so expect better updates. :D

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"Do we have to get up?" I mumbled, sleepily, as Edward threatened to move away from me. I wrapped my arm around him, knowing that that wouldn't stop him in the slightest, but I had to give it a try anyway. Edward chuckled.

"It's ten o'clock, sweetheart," he said, quietly, kissing my forehead. "People are going to wonder where you are."

"I don't care."

Edward smiled. "I know you don't."

I returned the smile as Edward placed a light kiss on my lips. After a week and a half of practice, we were both getting better at it. Edward could tolerate my scent more with each passing day, and I was learning to refrain from…instinctively flinging myself on him. I blushed lightly, remembering the first kiss he had given me. It had shocked us both.

We had spent nearly every night since in our room, just being with each other and talking about things that we couldn't risk having humans overhear. There were only three nights when I had to sleep in my dorm – once when Edward was on Prefect duty and the other two when Jessica wouldn't leave me alone. I had a feeling that she was beginning to suspect something, but I refused to worry about it.

Edward and I spent as much of the day together as possible. I ate meals with the Cullen family now – when they decided to show up, that is. It was becoming easier and easier to talk to them, and I began to feel like a part of the family. Even Rosalie was beginning to make an effort to be corrigible. Alice was just as lively as ever, and before I knew it, we were the best of friends. She wasn't at all like Jessica, who always seemed to have a price tag on her friendship. Alice was open and sincere: just all-over glad to have another person to hang out with. And Emmett was a riot, and slowly becoming the big brother that every girl wanted to have.

I watched as Edward hopped out of bed and mockingly stretched his arms, yawning. I rolled my eyes at him, pushing myself up to lean against the headboard.

"Are you really going hunting today?" I asked, examining his eyes. They were a darker gold, a sign that he was in a need of a good hunt. Edward nodded, but eyed me seriously.

"Unless you don't want me too. I'm perfectly fine with staying here."

As tempting as that sounded, I shook my head. "You have fun. Bring me back a lion."

Edward growled playfully, and pounced on the bed, tackling me. I shrieked as his arms wrapped around me, locking me against his chest. I struggled to get out, but his arms were encased around me. I was his prisoner.

"Just practicing," laughed Edward, kissing my neck. He held me against him for a moment, before allowing me to wiggle out of his embrace. I was awake now and stood up on my knees to look down at him.

"What time will you be back?"

"After dinner."

I smirked. "Well, I know that."

Edward chuckled, and rolled his eyes at me. I could feel his eyes playfully on me as I hopped off the bed and went to the side room for a 'human moment'. It was a Saturday, so I didn't need to dress in the school uniform. After putting on my clothes, brushing my teeth, and combing my hair, I returned to find Edward waiting by the door, already dressed and ready. I slightly envied him for that. Slightly.

* * *

I've always appreciated the Cullen's presence in the school and their friendship with me. Now that they were all gone for a day, hunting in ways that I was not allowed to know or see, I appreciated the time that they were near me even more.

I had finished all my homework in the library by five o'clock. After that, I did my own version of hunting – hunting for human friends.

I found Mike and a couple of his guy friends talking quidditch strategies in one of the lounges. The conversation grew rather awkward once I arrived – something, I think, that had to do with me being the 'girlfriend' of one of the mysterious Cullens – so my visit didn't last long.

I found Justine and Katie Bell in the Great Hall. Justine was playing chess with some Ravenclaw, while Katie was flipping through a Quidditch magazine. What was it with people and quidditch!?

The next targets, and the most successful by far, were Jessica and Angela. I found them on their way to the Game Keeper's hut to take care of their assignment for Care of Magical Creatures. Apparently, they had to look after a Two-Nose Snufflesnout for a week. I half-invited myself along, trailing next to Angela as she talked about her 'date' with Ben. Although Angela was her normal, cheery self, Jessica was rather quiet and distant. It probably had something to do with me being there.

"So, we should probably feed it and then take it for a walk," said Angela, as a dark, hairy creature with two long noses came trotting over to us from the other side of the fenced-off field. It was sort of cute, if you looked at it from a certain angle. I watched as Angela pulled out some apples from her pocket and tossed it to the creature, who gladly gobbled it up. "I'll go get the food."

I watched Angela's back as she walked to the back of the shabby hut. An air of awkwardness immediately settled around Jessica and I, both of us turning our eyes to our feet.

"You are hanging out with the Cullens a lot," volunteered Jessica, after while. She sounded slightly bitter.

I glanced over at the hut. Angela was definitely taking a lot longer than she should be. "Yeah. They are a really fun crowd, once you get to know them."

Jessica let out a laugh. "I'd never thought I'd hear someone describe the Cullens as 'fun'."

I sent Jessica a half smile, hoping that she would drop the bitterness act. "There's a first time for everything."

Jessica's only response was a sharp nod. I sighed, watching Angela make her way back to us, carrying a large bucket. She sent me an apologetic smile; she was aware of the strained atmosphere.

After the two-nosed – and very messy – creature finished eating, Angela and Jessica decided to take him for a walk. It was a lot harder that earlier anticipated – all three of us had to hold the leash at different spots to keep him from taking off. I appreciated the task: it kept my mind off Jess and her occasional glares. She made me feel as if I was the back-stabbing friend. I suppose in some ways I was (I always hated it when one of my few friends in Arizona obtained a boyfriend and left me for the dirt), but Jessica was building a wall between us without due cause. I wanted to be her friend; I just needed to be Edward's soulmate more.

Soulmates. It seemed like the appropriate word to describe us, even if the term was a bit fantastic. Our relationship went beyond the normal 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'. I couldn't imagine living without him, and not seeing him everyday. He was my other half; we completed each other perfectly.

Even if I didn't deserve him.

"Woah, Snuffy," shouted Angela, as the snufflesnout spotted a squirrel and tried to take off. For once, Jessica's attention was turned from me, and she raised her eyebrows at Angela.

"Snuffy?"

"He needs a name."

"But 'Snuffy'?"

Angela rolled her eyes, and stated sarcastically, "Would you rather it be 'George'?"

Jessica giggled, the old Jess that I knew coming out. "No. The only George I know is adorable. We can't name this thing after him."

I sort of felt bad for the little guy (even though he wasn't that little) and was about to protest in his defense. However, 'Snuffy' seemed perfectly capable of standing up for himself, for he snorted, and charged. Shrieks filled the air as the flimsy leash broke, sending us flying backward and the creature running into the Forbidden Forest.

"Snuffy!" screamed Angela and Jessica at the same, watching with wide eyes as the Care of Magical Creatures project decided that it would rather take care of itself. We struggled to our feet, immediately taking off after the thing.

"We can't go in there!" shouted Jessica, stopping at the edge of the forest. She started to scream the snufflesnout's name, occasionally shouting apologies to the run-away creature.

"It will get itself hurt!" protested Angela, marching into the Forest with a motherly determination in her eyes. I stared at her in shock for a moment, but quickly decided whose company I'd rather be with.

"The only thing that is getting hurt is our grade!" shouted Jessica, reluctantly jogging into the forest after me. We caught up to Angela, screaming for the snufflesnout and occasional bribing it with treats.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" proclaimed Jessica, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "There has to be a spell or something to get that thing back."

Angela sent a glare her way – the most hostile expression I had ever seen on the Hufflepuff's face. Regardless, we whipped out our wands.

"_Accio snufflesnout_!" shouted Angela, pointing her wand in a random direction. To no one's surprise – 'accio' didn't work on living things – the snufflesnout didn't appear.

We spend five minutes casting spell after spell, hoping that the creature would magically (or non-magically) decide to make an appearance. I sighed, brushing my hair behind my ears. If Edward was here, he would find it in no time. Then again, he wouldn't have let it run away at all.

It was getting late, and Jessica was beginning to complain that we were too far into the forest, by the time I thought of a semi-decent idea. It would be a little embarrassing on my part – it always was -, but if it worked, we could get out of this forest. It was getting darker by the minute, and the wind was starting to pick up. Not to mention, it just didn't feel safe without Edward.

I closed my eyes, focusing on my happiest memory. It was a set of happy thoughts, to be exact. I relived watching Edward, being in his arms, having him carefully kiss me. I relived our nights, falling asleep peacefully in his arms over and over again. It was bliss.

Feeling ready, I held out my wand in front of me and concentrated. This would work.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

I watched, elated, as a strong beam of white light emerged from the tip of my wand. I had never cast one that was so potent before! I was rather pleased with myself as a very solid-looking lamb appeared before me, baaing happily. Even Jessica's snicker couldn't deflate my pride.

"Go find the snufflesnout," I ordered my patronous. The lamb took off, skipping gleefully in a specific direction. Looks like it was working.

"Brilliant, Bella!" congratulated Angela, smiling widely. Without another word, we followed my patronous, jogging to keep up with it. It was no surprise when I tripped over at least three tree branches on my way. I scowled, looking down at my scratched up knees. Lovely.

"You okay?" asked Angela, giving me a hand after I fell for a third time. I sighed, giving her a half-smile.

"You know me; I'm a klutz."

They couldn't argue with that.

But after the fourth time, I decided it was time to slow down. I slowed to a walk, watching as the other two trailed after the white animal. They looked back at me, worried.

"Bella?"

"I'll take it slower."

They didn't _want_ to argue with that one.

It wasn't until Jessica and Angela had faded into the darkening forest that I decided that this had been a really bad idea. I flipped out my wand again, held it tightly, and whispered a soft '_Lumos'_ spell. The newly formed light seemed to create moving shadows all around me, and I shuddered. I glanced behind me, slightly frightened to see that I was completely surrounded by forests. Granted, the patronus had been gracious and smart enough to leave a silver trail, so we could find our way back.

But still…

I followed along the trail, keeping a close eye on Jessica's hot pink shirt. It was blaringly obvious amidst the dark brown trees.

I felt my heart speed up a bit as the atmosphere of the forest settled around me, filling me with paranoia. I felt the sudden urge to run back to my friends – back into the safety of numbers, when I saw it.

Or rather, felt it.

Ever since I had allowed myself to fall head-over-heels with Edward, I acknowledged that there was some sort of strange connection between us. It seemed to give us a sixth sense around the other, allowing us to feel each others emotions, guess accurately what the other was thinking, sense when they were near you…

I felt that last one right now.

"Edward?"

The only response was a very low, animalistic growl. I cringed, frightened by the prospect of having to fight off some sort of strange beast. I took a deep breath, and prepared myself for a battle - the names of possible spells I could use flooding into my head. The key was to remain calm.

Despite my attempt at a brief meditation, my body seemed to take control, speeding up my heart and pumping huge doses of adrenaline into me. I couldn't explain this instinctive response until I turned around and froze.

I had been expecting to see a large, terrifying beast, like a giant bear or spider. What I did see, however, I would have never been able to prepare myself for. All calmness left me for confusion and pure terror. All the spells vanished into the back of my mind as I stared into _his_ emotionless black eyes.

It was like the first night I had spent with him, when he had been demonstrating what he was capable of. I had been scared silly at the time, unable to find my love in the beautiful, deadly creature. The reaction I was experiencing now was so very similar, if not more potent. And the dead terrifying part about it was that I knew he wasn't demonstrating anything this time.

But he was beautiful; I could comprehend that much along with the danger. I had never seen him so very beautiful than in this lethal, beastly state.

Edward was crouched down low to the ground, his face twisted into a fierce, animal-like expression. He was eyeing me with a look that I could only describe as one of pure, uncontrolled hunger, glaring at my knees. I glanced down, watching as the tiniest trail of dark red blood trickled down my knee. It was so small that even I hadn't smelled the usual sulfur scent.

But he had. And he loved the scent. Loved the scent so much that he wanted it…no needed it. Needed all of it.

A bit of the veil of fear lifted from my head, and I knew I had to try something – anything.

"Edward, it's Bella," I tried saying, through the lump that was beginning to form in my throat. I had spoken so quietly that I could barely hear my own shaky voice. "You don't want to do this, Edward." I cringed, not wanting to think about what _it_ was that he would do.

I took a step back, shaking as Edward began to circle me, the debate still in his eyes. He was resisting, that much I could tell, and that was why I wasn't dead yet. That was why he hadn't leapt at me the moment he caught sight of me. Something - his own humanity - was holding him back. Edward's eyes became darker, and I wanted to cry out to him again. It didn't look like the Edward that I knew was winning.

"Please, Edward!" I cried, my voice becoming frantic. "You have to remember who I am!"

His only response was a slow, predator-like grin. It sent a terrifying chill to the very depths of my heart. _Oh, Edward…_

I took another step back, gasping as I tripped over my own two feet and fell to the ground. I couldn't stop my hand from brushing violently over a thorny branch, embedding the large thorns into my skin. I didn't even feel the pain. All I did was smell that terrible odor and watch as Edward leaped.

The moment was really slow, even though logic told me that Edward was moving faster than a bullet. Would it be so terrible? The bite? Having Edward drink the life out of me?

No…it wouldn't be. If I could choose a violent way to go, this would be it.

Would Edward be very sad? I didn't want him to be. It was an accident, after all.

I hope he could forgive me for being stupid.

I closed my eyes in that half of a second, waiting for Edward's arms to crush around me in a death-like grip and for his teeth to sink into me. As I waited, I strangely, probably perversely, wanted it. Edward's arms, no matter how painful they could be, were always bliss.

Strangely enough, I had to wait for a very long time. In fact, the action never came. Confused, I forced myself out of my peaceful trace, wincing as the fear came back. My eyes snapped open and the world came into focus: both the sights and the sounds.

The sounds were vicious snarling and growling.

The sight was Edward, my vampire, fighting a very large, very dangerous looking wolf.

I screamed: fear for Edward taking surface as the wolf slammed its body into him. I watched with wide-eyed fear as Edward leaped up, uninjured, onto the wolf's back, locking his arms around its neck in a strangling motion. The fear I felt for myself had been nothing compared to the fear I felt for Edward, even if he was marble-like.

"Stop it!" I screamed, holding my wand out in front of me, aiming at the large wolf "_Stupify_!"

I was disappointed, and all the more frightened, when the spell seemed to have no effect on the wolf. But my 'fight or flight' response had been activated, and I refused to take the 'flight' opinion. And since magic didn't work, it only seemed logical at the time to throw myself at the beast too.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid move.

I was thrown back the moment I touched the creature, and slammed onto the ground, hitting my head in the process. A roar of rage filled the air. Through the dizziness, I saw Edward's anger increase tenfold, and I smiled slightly through the pain in my head and back. I recognized him. My Edward had won.

And that was the last thought that flowed through my mind, as the world started to swirl around me, blackening the scene.

* * *

Now who expected that? Honestly?

So...the deal is that Edward had been hunting a little too closely to Hogwarts than he thought (but he was still miles off). He caught a whiff of Bella's scent in his animal-like state and went after it. Normally, Edward would be able to deal with such little blood, but his vampire side was already in control, and he went crazy.

But its not over yet!

Please review and I'll update soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

My head hurt.

That was the first thought that entered my mind when I began to regain consciousness. I heard a soft groan – which I learned later was mine – and tried turning my head to the side to get rid of the pain. It dulled it only a bit.

What had caused it to hurt? I was just outside with Jess and Angela looking for that creature when…

My eyes snapped open.

_Damn._

Edward had attacked and then he was being attacked…But what had happened after that?

There was laughter – unfamiliar to my ears. I attempted to look for the source, trying to ignore the pain. What was going on? Why did nothing look familiar?

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone wake up so quickly."

The voice was familiar and it was coming from the side of the bed. I turned my head the other way, my eyes opening as far as they could go at the sight of the very large boy – or was it man? I studied him for a bit, feeling nervousness creep up on me. This boy looked like he could seriously leave a mark.

"What?" he asked, the corners of his lips turning up even more. He smirked. "You don't remember me?"

I looked at him for a little while, the answer slowly dawning on me. He was the boy that I met after the quidditch match – the one that didn't seem to like Edward.

"Jacob?" I asked, the name coming to me. I must have gotten it right, for his smirk turned into a smile.

"It's good to know you didn't completely put me out of your mind," said Jacob, adding an eye roll for the effect. "But you just couldn't listen to me about the forest, huh? Just had to go learn the hard way…"

He was teasing, but it didn't bring me any comfort. I was more than confused – I was confused and worried. I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering the last few seconds of that evening. Edward had been fighting that huge wolf…

"How'd I get here?" I asked, deciding to start slow. I didn't know what this Jacob guy knew and didn't know. I glanced around at the unfamiliar room. The walls were wooden, giving me the impression that we were in some sort of cabin. "And where is 'here', exactly?"

"Well," said Jacob, a suggestive teasing evident in his tone. "I carried you here. And 'here' is in the middle of the forest – with the rest of my pa-…brothers."

Yes…that cleared everything up.

"Why am I here?" I asked, a bit of frustration leaking into my voice. I refused to dance around the answer.

Jacob seemed more hesitant to answer that one. For once, he took his eyes off me, apparently very interested in the floor.

"You were in trouble."

But I hadn't been in trouble, not after Edward was distracted from my blood. Edward – on the other hand – had been the one with a huge wolf all over him! Was he alright? Did his marble skin hold up?

Trying to control my worry, I asked the most important question so far. "Where's Edward?"

Jacob's eyes snapped up to my face, and he stared dumbfounded at me. It took me a moment to realize that he was looking at me as if I was crazy. I glared at him, my heart beginning to accelerate. Why wasn't I at Hogwarts with Edward?

"Where's Edward?" I repeated, emphasizing each word.

Jacob continued to stare at me. After a few second, he shook his head and looked away.

"I can't believe it," he mumbled to himself. He looked back at me, shooting me a hard glare that caught me completely off guard. "You're worried about that bloodsucker?!"

I could have done a lot at that moment, but I settled for sitting up rather sharply – and hurting my head in the process – and glaring at him cold and hard. No one insulted Edward.

"Listen," I hissed. I was furious and my banging head was only making my anger worse. "I don't care what you think about Edward, but you better tell me where he is."

The corners of Jacob's lips turned up, giving me the impression that he found this amusing, in some dark, semi-perverted way. He leaned back in his chair, kicked up his feet so they were lying on the bed, and sent me a smirk. I was surprised when I growled – I wanted so badly to smack that smirk off his face.

"I told that leech not to play with his food," stated Jacob, shaking his head. The rage in me increased. I was infuriated!

"Where is Edward!?" I practically screamed at him. My hand flew to my pocket, and my fingers found my wand. So help me, if he didn't tell me, I would curse him into the next century!

"Hm…Edward…" pondered Jacob, clearly not seeing how very serious this situation was. "Probably holding a feast at Hogwarts for him and his little coven."

That. Was. It.

"_Levicorpus!_" I shouted, whipping out my wand at that infuriating…boy! I almost screamed in frustration when Jacob's feet remained firmly on my bed. Jacob burst out into laughter, his feet moving only because he needed a better position to support his spasm! Not him too! Was there anyone that I was capable of cursing around here?!

"That doesn't work on me, you know," said Jacob, through fits of laughter. Honestly, was it that amusing or did he know how much it annoyed me?

"And why not?" I demanded to know, glaring daggers at him the whole time. He obviously wasn't a vampire – he wouldn't be calling Edward a 'bloodsucker' and a 'leech' if he was. I thought back to last evening (or was it the same evening?). My stunning spell hadn't worked on that damn wolf too.

"Did you sic that wolf-thing on Edward?" I growled at him. My head was going to kill when I decided it was time to calm down. For some reason, Jacob started cracking up again.

"Wolf-_thing_?" said Jacob, through chuckles. He shook his head, smiling genuinely. "Well, I guess you could say I did."

"Then where the heck is Edward!?"

"Do you normally shout this much?"

I couldn't take it anymore. My hands gripped my hair, and I let out a scream of frustration. After that spell was over, I got out of bed and started charging toward the only door in sight. I was going to get as far away from this place as possible and back to Edward.

"Whoa, there," said Jacob, racing around me to stand in front of the door. He looked considerable calmer now, but amusement was still written all over his face. "I can't let you go out there just yet."

I stood still, knowing very well that I couldn't get past him, and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Then you better be willing to answer some of my questions."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Jacob, giving me a very careful –but unwelcomed- push toward the center of the room. "Just don't go running out of here when I answer them."

I shot him a glare, but sat obediently back down on the bed. He paced in front of me for a few moments, but collapsing back into the chair.

"So, what do you remember from last night?"

"A lot," I answered, still overcome by the urge to hit him. "Like Edward and some mutant wolf fighting to the death." I shot him another glare. "Which I hope ended in the death of the wolf."

"Ouch!" exclaimed Jacob, his hand mockingly clutching the spot on his chest where his heart was. "And here we saved your life…"

"My life was perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"Do you even know what your _Edward_ is?"

I growled at him. Only he could say Edward's name like it was a foul word.

"Yes, I do, and it looks like you do too."

"Of course," stated Jacob, looking at me like I was beyond crazy. He was probably planning on sending me to a psych ward. "And you do know what that leech was about to do, right?"

I didn't want to answer, but I knew perfectly what the answer was. But it wasn't something I wanted to dwell on, and I don't think Jacob would appreciate my thoughts on the subject.

"Y-yes," I answered hesitantly.

"And you're still not grateful that we saved you?"

"I won't be grateful if something happened to Edward," I warned.

Jacob rolled his eyes, and then sent me a disgusted expression. "How could you possibly value his life over your own, Bella? He was going to suck you dry!"

"Better me than him."

"What!?" exclaimed Jacob, leaping to his feet with a lot more grace than I would have expected from someone his size. "Are you insane, Bella? He's a monster!"

The flames inside of me shot up again. I got to my feet, my hands tightening into fists. "Don't you _dare_ call him a monster."

I must have looked somewhat threatening, for Jacob's face seemed to drop. He probably got the hint to quit insulting Edward, but the anger in me wouldn't allow me to stop so suddenly.

"In fact, don't you dare call him anything." I glared. "And he better be alright, or else I'll kill each and every one of your little _wolves_ the old-fashion, muggle way."

There was silence before Jacob let out a very low, quiet whistle.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, huh?" He sat back down in his chair, and resumed his position with his feet on the bed. "Well, you don't have to call upon the forces of hell today, Bells. Your vamp is fine."

Relief. Pure relief flooded over me. I sank back down onto my bed, the flames in me dying down. Edward was alright. I was alright. We were alright.

"Where is he?" I asked, a lot quieter now that I knew we were alright. I wanted my other half back.

"I don't know," answered Jacob, truth ringing – for once – in his voice. "He could be snacking in the forest for all I know."

I ignored the tone of disgust he had for Edward's diet. I frowned, and asked softly. "Will you take me back to Hogwarts?"

Jacob didn't answer right away. He was pondering something, staring into the wall.

"We haven't arranged anything yet," answered Jacob. He sent me an amused look. "We didn't know if you would want to go back. Most people would freak out if they were almost eaten by a vampire."

"Well, I'm not like most people," I stated. Most people didn't have a vampire for a soulmate.

"No kidding," mumbled Jacob, seemingly to himself. I just rolled my eyes up to the ceiling. Would I ever get back to Edward?

"What kind of arrangements have to be made?" I asked. I was perfectly fine with them dropping me off at the edge of the forest and never seeing me again.

Jacob chuckled. "Well, we aren't letting you go just yet. It's our job to keep people safe from the blood- from the vampires. And we have a treaty of sorts with them – you know, this land is my land, this land is your land, sort of thing. Your crazy mind-reading vampire almost broke it."

I stared blankly at him. "Is that a fancy way of saying you're holding me hostage?"

"No!" explained Jacob, quickly, almost too quickly. "We just have precautions to take. Tighten up the treaty a bit to make sure they don't go breaking it, you know?"

"No, I don't know," I stated, feel the anger creep back into me again. "And if you don't take me back today, I will find my way back myself."

Jacob didn't seem to like that that much. By the looks of it, they seemed pretty set on keeping me here for however long it took them to smooth things out with my vampires. Well, I wasn't going to have _that_.

"I have classes on Monday, anyway," I declared, deciding to pull the academic argument – even though Jacob seemed like the last sort of person that would worry about grades and school. "And Dumbledore would wonder where I was…"

Jacob cringed, and I allowed myself a little victory. I almost wanted to laugh – Jacob was more afraid of Dumbledore than vampires. But I couldn't blame him…there was just something about that damn twinkle…

"I'll talk to Sam about it," Jacob said, standing up and moving to the door. He sent me a guarded look. "Don't…try anything, OK? You would just end up hurting yourself."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You could tie me up for all I care, just as long as you take me back tonight."

Jacob shook his head, mumbling something about 'freakin' insane girls' as he exited the room. I collapsed down on the bed, and let myself relax. I cringed in pain once I felt the stress leave me. My head killed…

* * *

I was hungry.

Really hungry.

That was one of the things I discovered once I decided to stop cursing Jacob and those wolves into oblivion. If my calculations where right, I hadn't eaten anything in over 24 hours.

Jacob and his 'brothers' must have realized that too. The door didn't open again until early evening, and when it did, it brought the smell of food with it.

"They have me running a maid service," mumbled the guy that dropped my food off. He looked a lot like Jacob: the same dark skin and hair and bluff body. What was with these guys?

"Thanks," I said, reaching for the plate. I smiled at him – I had no reason to be mad at this guy yet. The guy seemed wary, and a bit eager to run out of the room, but I wasn't done with him yet. "Any idea on when I'm going back?"

"Sam and Jake are arguing about it," said the guy, already inching his way toward the door. Apparently, word that I was partly insane had spread pretty fast. I just rolled my eyes at that.

"You can tell them that there is nothing to argue about," I insisted. "I'm going home tonight." And home implies anywhere where Edward is.

"I'll pass the word on," said the guy. He had made his way to the door and seemed ready to make a run for it. He was about to exit, but he turned around again. "My name's Embry, by the way."

"Bella."

He nodded once, before shutting the door behind him. Not a half an hour later, that same door swung open to reveal a very pissed-off looking Jake. He was cursing under his breath, and seemed to be in a huge rush.

"What's wrong?" I asked, after taking my last sip of the orange juice they had provided. At least they didn't have their hostage on a strict bread and water diet.

"I don't know what the heck you are to them, but those leeches are damn annoying!" said Jacob, taking my arm and nearly pulling me along. "That little spiky haired one –"

"Alice," I interrupted, listening very carefully, despite looking around at my surroundings. The cabin we were quickly traveling through seemed very small compared to Jacob and that Embry-kid that I saw. I would bet that they wouldn't fit comfortably in the same room together.

"Whatever," said Jacob, waving the fact away. "That one has been dancing around the treaty line all day. She was saying something about kicking us out of the forest if we didn't return you and knowing just how to do it… She's the crazy psycho one, right?"

"Yeah…but…"

Jacob wasn't ready to quit yet. We had left the cabin and we were now traveling through what seemed like a little grouping of cabins. It was darker than I had thought, but that could have had something to do with all the trees around us.

"Anyway, Sam's trying to avoid confrontation."

By the looks of it, Jacob didn't seem to agree with this Sam's decision, but he didn't have any choice but to follow it. Sam must be the leader of this pack of brothers.

Jacob led me to a group of guys who were waiting in the forest. My eyes widened at the sight of all the men. There were five other men and boys – all huge like Jacob – staring at us as we traveled to them. I wanted to cringe away from them. At least their rage didn't seem to be directed toward me.

"Bella," started Jacob, holding out his arm to point at each of the five men individually. "This is Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, and Sam."

He pointed out each guy individually, making me feel slightly better knowing their names. At least they were being civil. I looked at each of the men, studying their faces as much as I could in the dim light. Embry and Quil were the most similar to Jacob in age. Seth and Collin, on the other hand, looked a few years younger. They seemed less burdened then their other brothers, their faces bubbling in excitement rather than dread and a hint of hatred.

Sam was another story altogether. It was obvious that he was the oldest and the leader of the group, but not because of his appearance. He seemed to give off a presence that demanded respect and obedience – the air of authority and leadership. It seemed almost mystical and instinctive.

The guys mumbled a chorus of 'Hey's and Bella's'. Everyone immediately quieted, however, when Sam cleared his throat.

"Let's get this done and over with."

I really hoped this involved them returning me to Hogwarts. If this was some sort of 'look who we got, now give us treaty privileges or else we'll hurt her' thing, I would be very, very, _very_ mad.

The guys started to move with me in tow. It was silent for awhile, until Embry started talking under his breath about 'not being able to move faster'. A quick look from both Sam and Jacob – Jacob seemed to be second in command – silenced him, however.

It seemed to me that we had walked over a mile before I made the next big discovery. I originally thought we were traveling alone – just the seven of us. Therefore, I was taken by shock when I noticed that the shadows seemed to be moving with us. At first, I thought it was some trick that my eyes were playing on me. Then, I noticed that the shadows had eyes and long legs.

I gasped, my eyes widening. There were wolves traveling with us!

"Don't freak out, Bella," instructed Jacob, placing his hand on my shoulder and squeezing lightly. "We won't hurt _you_."

I relaxed slightly after that, but still kept a wary eye on those massive wolves. We traveled for another mile or two in the ever-darkening forest. My feet were being pinched by my shoes in numerous places by the time we finally stopped.

"Uck," exclaimed Collin, mockingly pinching his noses with his fingers. "It smells worse every time."

Hesitantly, I took a sniff. I didn't smell anything.

"Don't let her run."

The order came from Sam, and I could only guess it was for Jacob, for I immediately felt Jacob's large hand wrap around my upper arm. While I didn't try to pull away, I glanced up at him questioningly. What was going on?

Everyone was staring intently out into the forest. Every once and a while, one of the guys or wolves would growl low and threateningly. It sent chills down my spine and more than ever I wanted to be back in Hogwarts with Edward.

I turned by eyes out into the forest, trying to find what the brothers were glaring at. For a moment, it appeared that I was staring at nothing but darkness and trees.

Then something moved.

People were approaching us, their white skin only slightly visible in the dark night. There were six of them, moving in slowly. My heart began to thump widely in my chest as I started to recognize the eternally beautiful faces.

_Edward_…

* * *

AN: Hey! I'm not in the greatest mood at all...so reviews would be much appreciated.

I found Bella pretty amusing in this chapter...:D

For those of you that reviewed my last AN (that was out a few days ago), you won't be able to review this chapter under your user name, I think. Please log out and submit an review (perferably) or PM me. I would love it!

Wish me luck in college if I don't get to post another chapter until then.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I'M BACK!!!

Hi guys! I super super sorry about leaving you guys hanging for so long...but I went to college. :)

Here is a quick recap of what happened in the last couple of chapters: Bella went into the Forbidden Forest where Edward almost killed her out of bloodlust. However, Jacob came and distracted Edward. Jacob took Bella back to the werewolf 'settlement' and when we left them in the last chapter, the wolves and Bella were traveling through the forest to meet the Cullens.

* * *

See above for recap

Chapter 17

I tried to pull away and run to them, but Jacob's hand remained unmoving on my arm. If I hadn't been dazzled by the Cullen family, I would have been angry. But it was nearly impossible to be angry when Edward was nearby.

All the Cullen siblings were there, including Rosalie. Alice was in front of them all: her pixie face a bit upset from what I could tell. Leading them, however, was a vampire I had never seen before. He stepped into a small patch of moonlight, allowing the light to illuminate his features for the brothers – and for me - to see. He, just like the others, had a face that movie stars would die for.

_It must be their father…Carlisle._

My eyes moved past Carlisle, desperately searching for Edward's face. I would be officially alright once I saw his face.

But I wasn't.

The look on Edward's face made every single part of me hurt: my body, my mind, and, especially, my soul. It was a look of pure torture: self-hatred combined with unlimited sorrow. A strangled cry escaped my lips, and I instinctively took a step toward him. I needed to be with him – to share his pain, to take it away. I needed to help him.

But Jacob's hand remained firmly on my arm, no matter how hard I tugged. Despite my struggling, my eyes never left Edward. I watched as longing flashed across his face. He took a step forward as well, but was immediately pulled back by his two brothers. What was going on?

"Let's proceed with this," said Carlisle, taking a few steps towards us. He was looking directly at Sam, leader facing leader. "We haven't broken the treaty. We…"

"And that is only because Jacob arrived at the scene right before your boy over there got to her," declared Sam, his voice rough and clear. My whole being winched as the pain on Edward's face tripled. A part of me – the part that wasn't crying to run to Edward – wanted very badly to punch Sam in the face, but he kept going anyway, causing more pain. "He as good as broke it!"

"His is an unique case," argued Carlisle, in the same demanding voice. "Bella's blood appeals strongly to him. We weren't taking all the necessary precautions that we should have had in such a case. We promise to hunt much farther out from now on."

Jacob snarled. "And how do we know this won't happen again? Huh? How do we know you leeches won't feast on her back at the castle?"

A strange cry rang through the air: half a cry of excruciating pain and half a snarl of rage. Tears sprang to my eyes, and my sob echoed in response to his. He looked as if he was dying! Why wouldn't they let me go to him?

Carlisle took a mournful glance back at his sons, before turning back to Sam and Jacob. "We would never allow that to happen. Edward would never allow that to happen. Bella means far too much to us…what happened last night was a mistake…"

"You can't afford mistakes!" cried one of boys. "These are human lives!"

An argument broke out that consisted of the huge pack of brothers nearly shouting and Carlisle trying to calm them. I didn't pay attention to them; in fact, they were far out of my mind. My everything was focused solely on Edward and his pain. He looked like he was about to crumple to the ground out of pure misery. I needed to support him…

"Quiet!" ordered Sam after awhile, a strange, almost magical, force seeming to back up his words. The boys immediately quieted to listen to their leader, and Sam turned his eyes to Carlisle once more. "We would be willing to compromise. You must hunt farther away, a good fifty more miles away from Hogwarts." He paused there, his eyes becoming harder as he extended his arm in Edward's direction. "But he must leave the country. The treaty will no longer apply to him."

By the looks of horror on the vampire's faces at this suggestion and from by own instincts, I knew this to be a very, very terrible thing. Anger filled me, along with an unexplainable urge to protect Edward. I started trashing against Jacob's grip, desperate to free myself to stand amongst the vampires.

"No!" I shouted, my human voice ringing for the first time in this crowd. "No! No!" I glared at Sam. "He stays here and under this treaty!" I'd be damned if I had it any way else.

"Are you insane?" asked Jacob before Sam had a chance to respond. "You're talking about the bloodsucker that almost killed you!"

"I know perfectly well who I'm talking about! Now let go of my arm! Where in this treaty does it include holding people prisoner?!"

They didn't know what to say to that. The boys glanced over toward Sam, awaiting his judgment. He seemed hesitant to give the order I was craving.

"She's right, Sam," agreed Carlisle, extending his palm toward me, and giving me a faint smile. "Bella's free to go where ever she wants."

_Yes, like to Edward. _

Sam grunted, but waved his hand in my direction anyway. A small second of joy passed when I felt Jacob's arm release me, but it was short lived. I ran to Edward at a speed that must have seen pathetically, humanly, slow for those present, but I didn't care. I wanted Edward. Only Edward.

Jasper and Emmett backed away slightly as I raced to Edward, flinging my arms around him. I felt my heart winch when he remained as still as a statue in my arms, not moving a muscle, not even looking down at me.

"Edward?" I asked, placing one of my hands at the side of his cheek. "Edward, please look at me."

Slowly, his eyes turned to look down at me. I almost wished they hadn't: his eyes were golden pools filled with the deepest kind of misery a person could feel. Had he been human, tears would undoubtedly be leaking from them.

"Edward…"

"Jasper, Alice," called Carlisle, his voice seeming very distant from us. "We are going to discuss matters with the shape shifters. Emmett, Rosalie, give Esme an update back at the castle."

He wasn't giving anyone an option, not even the brothers. I knew it was his way of letting Edward and I be alone.

Carlisle managed to herd the group of – what had he called them? Shape shifters? – away from us. Emmett left Edward's side with a cautionary, concerned glance. Once they had cleared the area, I was alone with Edward, my lifeless statue.

"It's alright, Edward," I whispered, placing my hand on his chest, where his motionless heart laid. "We're back together again. It's alright."

I cringed in pain as Edward's hand took mine and drew it away from him, placing it back at my side. He took a step away from me, his eyes still unbelievably tortured.

"How can you say that?" asked Edward, his voice so quiet and mournful. "Nothing is alright. Nothing has ever been alright."

"Everything is alright," I insisted, erasing the gap between me and Edward with one step. "I'm here and you're here and we are both fine. What could be more alright than that?"

Edward shook his head, his eyes squeezing shut. It was as though it hurt him to look at me. "You can't feel that way…you can't."

"Well, I do," I insisted, taking his hand persistently in mine. "I love you, Edward."

"No…" cried Edward, taking a few more steps away from me. "Please don't say that, Bella. I don't deserve even a speck of hope…"

"Well, you have all my love," I pleaded. "And you deserve every ounce of that."

Edward sank to the ground, burying his face into his hands. He remained unmoving for many long moments, even when I knelt down next to him and placed my hands on the sides of his face. I kissed each of his hands, begging him to look at me.

It hurt more with each passing second that he remained still. I tried everything to get him to open up to me, but each attempt yielded no result. I started sobbing in frustration, wanting to pull my hair out.

"I was the stupid one, Edward," I pleaded, making my last case. "It was me that went into the forest when I shouldn't have! I'm the one endangering your life!"

"I don't give a damn about my life and you shouldn't either!" cried Edward, his eyes turning up to look at me. His face was still racked in pain. "I'm the worst kind of monster, Bella! I love you, but I can't even protect you from myself! No, I'm worse than a monster! Even a monster can keep the one that he adores safe! Hate me, Bella! I want you to curse my existence to hell where it belongs! Please, Bella! Hate me!"

I hated his words, but never him. How could he say such things?

"You are a complete idiot," I cried, placing my hands on his shoulders. "What happened was an accident. You had no control!"

"But I did!" protested Edward, shaking his head violently. His fierce action threw my hands off of him, and I fell back to the ground. "There is always a choice, no matter how small!"

"We'll just have to be more careful next time!"

"There is no next time!"

"Heck, yes there is! We are going back to Hogwarts, and we are going to move on, Edward! We! Together! As lovers or soulmates or just plain old mates, whatever you vampires call us!"

There was silence as Edward closed his eyes tightly, not responding. I waited, and allowed my breath to catch up to me. With the calm came fear, uncontrollable fear of losing the man in front of me. Slowly, terribly afraid he would push me away again, I reached out my hand to Edward, allowing my figures to curl around his own. I needed the reassurance that he was still there, next to me.

I always wanted him there.

It seemed like hours until Edward moved again. It started with the faintest movement in his fingers, a soft squeezing action that made my heart flutter awake again. I watched as his eyes opened and he move in closer to me, embracing me. Despite the coldness of his body, I could feel nothing but warmth spread through me as I sat in his arms.

I didn't want to ruin the moment – the perfect feeling of being close to him. But reality was biting at me. I had to know. I had to know that we would never be apart.

"You..." I started, my voice cracking. "You won't ever leave me, right?"

Edward's arms became stronger, and I felt his hand reach up to run through my hair.

"You deserve better than this, Bella. Better than me."

His words made me angry again, but hurt, pure hurt and fear, outweighed it. I snuggled into his chest, pulling him toward me.

"I want this," I whispered. A soft thought ran across my mind, and I felt it escape from my lips ever so quietly. "I want you."

I don't know how long we sat under those trees, each fearing that there would be a day when we wouldn't be near each other – living with and for the other. I held on tightly to him, praying that he would learn to forgive himself. Praying that everything would work out alright. Praying that I could be with him forever. Even if it cost me my life.

It seemed like a fair price to pay.

* * *

"Carlisle? Are they alright? Oh, Bella! Here, set her down on the couch. Did they hurt her?"

I didn't recognize that voice, but I recognized the pair of cold arms I was in. My body recognized him before my mind, and it instinctively curled into him, trusting him. I felt my body being lowered, but his arms never leaving me.

"She's awake," came a chime-like voice that was becoming increasingly familiar by the day...Alice.

"Everyone is alright," said a gentle voice somewhere above me. "Everything is sorted out."

I opened my eyes to the sight of Edward's shirt. My eyes trailed upward till I reached his face and his very own golden eyes. He was staring down at me with a tired but affectionate gaze, and I felt safe. He was still with me.

I turned my head to the side, away from Edward, to find numerous pairs of golden eyes staring at me. The faces that they belonged to ranged from being extremely worried to slightly ticked off.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice betraying my tiredness, as I struggled to sit up. Edward's arms eased me into a sitting position next to him before wrapping protectively around my shoulders.

"We're back at the castle," said Edward, softly. He sounded almost tired too. "It's over."

Someone in the room let out a rude, disagreeing sound. Edward's gaze shot up, and he gave a hard glare to the ticked off vampire in the corner, Rosalie.

Rosalie was nothing short of fuming. Her arms were crossed harshly across her chest, in an almost protective way. Perhaps she realized that she was the odd vampire out in this situation, at least from where I stood. The rest of the family – minus Emmett, who was looking at her quite helplessly – were sending her extremely disapproving glances, warning her not to speak what was on her mind.

She didn't take that warning.

"How can you all think it's 'alright'?" she hissed, her beautiful face twisting with anger. "One of us could have been killed all because of that ridiculous _human_."

She referred to me as if I was nothing more than an annoying nuisance of an insect. Edward was affected by her insult far before I was. He sprang up from the couch, his teeth bared and his eyes wild with anger. Rosalie crouched down a bit, taking the position of a fighter. For a moment, wild fear filled me. They wouldn't start a fight right here, would they? I wasn't nearly worth that much trouble.

"Edward," warned Carlisle, putting his hand on Edward's shoulder to stop him from going forward. Edward glared angrily at his father, but Carlisle didn't yield. I watched as Edward's position slowly relaxed, allowing his body to release the tension it had built up. He respected Carlisle – saw his reasoning.

As Edward straightened himself, Carlisle looked over toward Rosalie, who was being restrained by Emmett. His expression toward her held so much more disapproval, but never anger.

"Rosalie," he started, calmly. "We are a family, and as a family we support and protect _all_ of our members."

Rosalie's eyes flared. "That human is _not_ my family."

"But she is ours," stated Carlisle, his calm tone never faltering. It took me a moment to recognize the gravity of his words. Carlisle had just officially initiated me into this strange, vampire family, and he given Rosalie the option of accepting that or leaving. The thought made me kind of queasy. I really wasn't worth the family splitting up.

Rosalie stared, slightly dumbfounded at Carlisle, before shooting a glare at me. I cringed under it, and was grateful when Edward took a step to shield me from her despising eyes. There were a few moments of silence before Rosalie let out a huff and marched right out of the room. Emmett gazed sadly at his family before mouthing a quick 'sorry' toward me. He followed his wife out, leaving the rest of the Cullens in silence.

A sick, icy feeling crept down my spine. Had the Cullen family just split up? Were Rosalie and Emmett leaving?

"Alice?" asked a vampire I had never seen before, turning to the smallest Cullen in hesitation. I stared at this new vampire for a moment. She, like the right of the family, was indescribably beautiful. But her beauty wasn't as sharp and defined as the others. It was softer, more motherly.

Esme.

"I can see both of them," said Alice, nodding her head toward the door. She smiled slightly. "Rosalie's just going to blow off steam."

Relief filled me. So there were no schisms within the Cullen family – yet.

"I'm really sorry I'm causing so much trouble," I said, softly, feeling the need to make an apology. Edward turned toward me, his mouth opened to say something, but Alice beat him to it.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Bella," she said, smiling cheerfully at me. "Everyone is always causing trouble."

"Which doesn't mean that you caused any of it," Edward snapped back, casting a warning glare at Alice. Alice merely smiled and danced over to Jasper, who was standing on the other side of the room, staying out of the trouble. A few moments later I felt a peaceful atmosphere settle around the room, helping me to relax.

Edward groaned and muttered something under his breath before turning all the way toward me. He offered his arms, and I happily stood up into his embrace. It always felt so right.

"Bella," said Edward, turning us out a bit until we were facing the two new vampires in the room. Thanks to Jasper, it was as if nothing had just happened. Everything seemed so normal. "These are my parents, Carlisle and Esme."

Both of them were smiling warmly at me, making me feel comfortable. I had imagined this moment to be awkward and strange, but I felt more confident than I would have imagined.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," offered Carlisle. "We've been very eager to meet you."

Esme didn't say anything at first. Rather, she stepped out of Carlisle's arms and hugged me warmly.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask," said Esme, smiling. She truly looked more than overjoyed to see me, and it made me smile too.

"It's nice to meet both of you too," I said, as Esme stepped back to Carlisle. "I really am sorry I cause so much trouble."

"You haven't caused any trouble, Bella," said Carlisle. "It was very irresponsible of us to be hunting so close."

While I didn't agree with him, I liked how he said 'us' as opposed to 'Edward' or 'the children'. It unified the family nicely, allowing them to be responsible for each other.

But what bothered me was Edward's reaction. He pulled me closer to him, and seemed to be looking at me with that same sad expression he had exhibited in the forest. He still hadn't forgiven himself, and that still scared the crap out of me.

"Why don't we call it a night," suggested Carlisle. He was eyeing his son critically, and seemed to be telling him something through his thoughts. Edward gave a short nod. I gave a final, tentative smile to the rest of the vampires in the room as Edward led us out into the rest of the castle. We stepped out into a hallway on the fifth floor, and began walking in the direction of the Gryffindor common rooms. The thought made me somewhat sick.

"We aren't going to our room?" I asked. I needed – wanted – Edward by me more than ever. He needed to know that I would always be by his side, no matter what happened.

"Carlisle wishes to talk to me," said Edward, softly. "I don't want you to be alone."

We walked in silence to the dorms. When we reached the entrance, Edward stopped and spoke the password to get us in. The Fat Lady grumbled, but complied.

"You'll be there in the morning, right?" I asked, when I saw that Edward didn't have any intention of stepping through the portrait.

"Yes," he answered. "So will the rest of the family."

I nodded and stepped through the portrait. Before it closed, I turned back to Edward, and eyed him pleadingly.

"Will you always be there?"

It was a heavy question – a question that he didn't answer right away. My heart hurt as the seconds ticked by before his answer. I didn't want to live without Edward. I couldn't live without Edward.

"I'll be there..." said Edward, quietly, looking up at me. "I'll be there until you tell me to leave."

"You'll be there forever then."

Edward nodded, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Forever then."

* * *

AN: Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me despite my crazy long break. I should be posting more frequency, esp. during Christmas because I will be home for about a month. :D

Review please!!!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hi guys! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm in college and dorming... I do hear all your update-requests and I'll try to update as much as I can. However, my inspiration to write hasn't been the greatest lately and college is full of distractions.

Warning: A bit of swearing in this chapter. There is also some romance at the end of this chapter. It's vague though - take it at whatever level you wish I suppose. :)

* * *

Chapter 18

October turned into November and November into December. Each and every day was full of magic and the Cullen family. When I wasn't with Edward, I was with Alice. And if I wasn't with Alice, I was being dragged around by either Emmett or the Weasley twins – sometimes by all three of them at once. The twins were naturally curious about the Cullen family, and used me to get to know them a bit better. Emmett, much to Rosalie's disapproval, took to them really fast. They were constantly roaming the halls and scheming up their latest prank.

"You are coming home with us for Christmas, right?" asked Alice, as we walked to charms early one morning. Edward and the rest of the Cullens had gone out hunting for the weekend and hadn't returned yet. It gave Alice and me some sister-sister bonding time, as Alice would put it. But it didn't change the fact that I missed Edward.

"I need to go home to see Charlie," I answered. I had already discussed the holidays with Edward. I hadn't told Charlie much about Edward yet – only that I was growing rather close to him and his family. "I'll floo over to visit."

"I heard that stuff is awful," said Alice, her nose scrunching up in distaste. "Thankfully, it doesn't work on us."

"It's not too bad," I said shrugging. Better than muggle airplane travel. We had entered the charms classroom, and we took our now-normal seats toward the back of the class. I glanced over at Edward's vacant seat, feeling my heart slightly pinch.

"He'll be back tonight," said Alice, catching my look. She smiled understandingly. "I miss Jasper when he's away, too."

"But at least you have the option of joining him," I said, bitterly. Alice could have gone hunting if she had wanted or needed to. She could always be with her soulmate. But there was still the human-vampire border between Edward and me. I couldn't completely cross it in my human state.

Alice didn't say anything, knowing that she couldn't argue with my logic. She flicked open her charms book – a book she had read through once and never needed to glance at again – to the page Prof. Flitwick had assigned. I reluctantly followed her example, my mind lost on Edward all the while. As class rolled on in monotone stupor, I began to daydream. My dreams had always featured Edward, in all his Adonis-glory, and me by his side. However, as of late, I appeared not as plain, boring Bella but as a vampire deserving of Edward.

A sharp intake of breath drew me out of my dream and into reality. I glanced over at Alice, half-heartedly. But with one glance at the look on her face, the grey world around me turned into vivid, dangerous colors. Alice had a look of horror on her face, causing my human heart to begin racing for the both of us.

Alice had just had a vision, and hadn't liked what she'd seen.

She was mumbling something, frantically raising her hand to get the professor's attention.

"I'm not feeling very well, Professor. May I be excused from class?"

She would leave whether or not she obtained permission, and I would be right behind her.

"Of course, Miss Cullen, you do look a bit ill." His eyes landed on me. "Oh my, Miss Swan! Are you alright?"

I shook my head, moving to stand up with Alice. I watched as she gave me a sharp look and mouthed to 'stay here'.

Hell no.

Alice left the classroom in a hurry, with me right behind her. As soon as the doors closed behind us, blocking out curious human eyes, she took off. I followed her at my pathetically human pace, wishing more than ever that I could keep up with the Cullens. I could only guess at the direction that she had taken.

Instinct led me outdoors. The weather had turned bitter cold, and without my jacket I felt chilled to the bone. But it didn't matter at the moment. Only the Cullen family did.

"Alice!" I shouted, hoping her advanced hearing would pick up my strained cry. I ran across the lawns of Hogwarts, never caring that my shoes were being soaked by the dusting of snow on the ground. I made it to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where I abruptly halted. Edward had made me promise not to go in there unaccompanied. The look on his face and the tone of his voice when he stated his wish made me hesitate now.

"Edward!" I cried, in-between large, heaving breaths. But the forest remained motionless. Anxiety crept upon me. I started to shake – a bit from the cold but mostly from fear. What was happening?

"Please," I begged to the forest. "Please. Please, let him be alright." But there was no reply to my plea. I felt absolutely and utterly helpless.

I hated being human.

Hated being stuck here.

Why couldn't I run for my beloved like Alice?

I began to pace back and forth across the snow to release some tension. The wind began to pick up, and I frantically cast a warming spell around me. But warming spells weren't meant for this kind of weather.

I was barely aware of the few desperate tears that began to leak from my eyes. I whispered my love's name over and over again, occasionally shouting it into the forest. I couldn't take this! If one of them didn't come out soon, I was going to charge head first into those trees.

I didn't have the chance to go through with my threat. In fact, it was so quick that I barely registered it happening. There was a blur, and Edward appeared before me. Then, in less than a second, I was in his arms and he was running toward the castle. I couldn't get a word – and barely a thought – in. I just clung on tight to Edward as the blurry scenery changed from the white of the outside to the grey of Hogwarts' stones.

He ran to the room that I had first met Esme and Carlisle in two months ago. It was only then that he stopped, but he didn't release his hold on me. That was alright with me. My Edward was safe.

"What were you doing outside?" questioned Edward, his voice hard with disapproval and perhaps the touches of anger. I turned my head to look into his eyes. They were a deep gold and filled with worry.

"What's going on?" I asked, frantically. There was obviously a lot more amiss here then my actions, and I was determined to get to the bottom of it. Something was wrong.

"You can't – no you _won't_ – go outside again without one of us, you understand?" said Edward, gripping my arms with more strength than I was used to. I stared at him, a bit shocked at this frantic order.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't want you out there," said Edward, an undertone of a growl in his voice. "Not all monsters are as safe as me."

I had to say it. "Edward. You're not..."

"Don't!" ordered Edward, sharply. His grip on my arms tightened, and I winced. Edward immediately let go of me, regret flashing through his handsome features. I was afraid he would step away from me, and slip into a brooding silence. He often did that when his vampire strength accidently hurt me or when we argued about his immortal state. But I was pleasantly surprised when he closed the distance between us and wrapped his solid arms around me. His hand found its way to my hair, and he pressed me softly against my chest.

"Promise me you'll be careful," he whispered. "Don't leave the castle without one of us – preferably me."

"Edward? What happened?"

He hesitated, obviously unsure of what he wanted to tell me. He never got the chance to do so, however. The door opened abruptly with a crash, and a very frightening looking Emmett charged through the doorway. His shirt – or what was left of his shirt – was torn to shreds, and his eyes were blazing with fury.

"Bloody useless mutts," he growled, kicking a chair and sending it flying into the wall. I flinched into Edward as the chair broke into multiple pieces with a loud snap. Emmett aimed his leg to hit the next chair, but Rosalie appeared behind him and pulled him back.

"Idiot, the humans will hear you," she snapped quickly. For once, Rosalie's appearance was less than perfect. Her hair was in wild tangles and dirt was smeared all over her clothes and arms. On top of that she looked absolutely livid.

"That pup bit me!" growled Emmett, aiming to pound his fist into the wall. Beside me, Edward mumbled a _muffliato_ spell before Emmett's fist collided into the stone.

"Emmett, would you please refrain from knocking down the castle?" said Edward, sharply. I clung to his arm, wondering what the heck had happened to the Cullen family.

"You want to explain this to me now?" I asked.

"Damn nomads," said Emmett bluntly, as if that would explain everything. I glanced up at Edward, looking for a translation.

"We were coming back from the hunt, and Jasper wanted one more deer as a safety precaution," explained Edward. "He went off with Rosalie, and not five minutes later those two..." He paused. He didn't want to tell me something. "Those two found themselves in quite a bit of trouble."

Emmett snorted, falling down onto the couch. "Geez, don't sugar-coat it, Edward."

Edward growled, and snapped at Emmett, "Bella doesn't need to hear all the details."

"If it was Rosalie..."

"_Don't_ you bring me into this," said Rosalie sharply, crossing her arms over her chest. She stormed her way to the door, pivoting to look back at us before she left. "I'm getting changed." She sent Emmett a harsh, but meaningful, look. "And if this happens again, I call the red-hair bitch."

We stared after Rosalie for a moment. I was too stunned and confused for words. I heard Edward speak to Emmett for a moment, in that fast vampire-speech. Emmett nodded, and quickly followed after Rosalie, leaving Edward and me alone once more.

"Here, let's sit down," said Edward, pushing me gently in the direction of the couch. With a flick of his wand, the door closed, sealing off the room from unwanted eyes. I settled down into the couch, waiting for Edward to start explaining. He was going to explain, even if I had to force him.

"What kind of trouble did they run into?" I asked.

"Vampires – a small coven," said Edward. "Not as strong as ours, by far. We are completely safe."

"Don't sugar-coat it," I demanded, taking a leaf out of Emmett's book. There was no doubt that Edward was saying such things to reassure me of my safety – or perhaps to reassure himself that I was safe.

Edward sighed, rubbing his temple with his hand. "Jasper and Rosalie ran into a group of four vampires." He looked at me sternly. "Vampires that don't follow our strict diet." He looked at me, seeming to examine me for signs of fear. But I wasn't afraid. I knew such vampires existed, but that didn't stop Edward from mumbling, "You should be terrified."

"Did you fight them?" I asked, trying to imagine my Edward fighting others of his kind in a deadly battle. But he didn't look harmed at all.

"Barely," said Edward. I couldn't tell from his expression if he was disappointed in this or not. "One of them knew Jasper – they are long time enemies. They had barely spoken a word before that one attacked Jasper. It would have stayed between the two of them, but Rosalie attacked the female of the group." Edward sighed, frustrated. "Emmett and I ran to help them, but by that time those pups were aware of the fight. It was on their territory line."

"Did they come?" I asked, thinking back to Jacob and his brothers.

"Yes. They are very eager for a fight."

"And Alice?" I asked. Alice had seemed very frightened when she ran from class.

Edward nodded. "She saw the start of the fight. The last thing she saw was Jasper taking a sharp blow to the head, and she needed to come help." Edward wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me to his side. "We are protective of our mates."

I should I asked if Alice and Jasper were alright, or if those vampires were going to come back. Instead, I found myself staring into Edward face, knowing that look in his eyes. His hand caressed my face, holding it close to his. How I had missed him.

"So I need you to make a promise," said Edward, softly. "Until this is sorted out, don't go outside the castle unaccompanied. Promise me, Bella."

I didn't have a say in the matter - that much I knew. But even if I did, I still would have promised him my safety.

"I promise."

Edward nodded, his features relaxing a bit. His arms wrapped around me, bringing me closer and onto his lap. His light gold eyes shined back at me, telling me that he was more than comfortable with our closeness.

I lifted my hand, and ran it through his bronze hair. His eyes closed as my fingers traced the side of his face.

"So everyone is alright?" I whispered. His brief nod was all the confirmation that I needed. I leaned in closer to Edward, kissing him lightly on his lips. His lips parted slightly, but I left a trail of soft kissed across his cheek to his ear. As my hand trailed through his hair, I leaned in and whispered, "Are you alright?"

"Careful," responded Edward, but his words were barely a whisper. His lips found mine in a slow, graceful motion, and his arms pressed me into him.

Each kiss was more daring than the last. Each touch more passionate. And each passing thought was far darker and lovelier than ever before. I moved to his neck, aware of each breath, each sigh of my name.

"I love you," I whispered. The words were so very true.

I was falling, my back placed on the couch with Edward on top of me. My lips were his once more, and all thoughts died away to make room for the kiss.

It was Edward that slowed it down – it always was. It made me hate the vampire-human barrier that hindered us and kept us careful. What was it like for him? To kiss but to always be aware of that fine line between control and danger? To never be able to surrender?

"I don't want you to ever be scared," whispered Edward. "I'll protect you at whatever cost."

I wanted to mention the solution that would solve all of these problems, but doing so would ruin the mood terribly. Instead, I gave him one final kiss.

"I know."

* * *

AN: Hi again! I hope you liked the chapter and please review! To all my new readers - thanks for reading my story! To all my continued-readers: thanks for putting up with me!

I believe that someone wanted to know what aritmancy is. It's basically divination through numbers, though more scientific and concrete than staring into a crystal ball. If divination is psychology than aritmancy is biology. The most common example has something to do with determining your personality by the numbers that the letters in your name would correspond with. Its a subject taught at Hogwarts - one of Hermione's favorites.


End file.
